Paternity Unknown
by mollygibbs101
Summary: A case drops a bombshell on TeamGibbs. Can they come to an arrangement or will it destroy their team dynamic forever? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Ziva fic: Paternity Unknown

Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Angst

M Rating - but only for safety ;)

*There is a pairing but I'm not saying otherwise it gives everything away :P

A/N: A very happy birthday to my bestest friend in the whole wide world- Ishty. I know you might not see this for a while but here's your pressie anyway ;)

I will finish it eventually but I have another thing I'm writing :D I'm currently writing my Secret Santa fic... I hope there isn't a word limit 'cause it is starting to get a little long XD SO EXCITED!

Oh! How's NCIS for you guys? :D Enjoying the new season? :D

Chapter One

'' Ziva?''

Ziva winced and opened her eyes to see a bloody and bruised McGee looking down at her. She blinked and saw Gibbs and Tony in the same state. Once she saw her team, different pieces of equipment materialized around her. She saw enough to know that they were in the back of an ambulance and that she was lying down.

'' McGee?'' whispered Ziva, her tongue feeling like sandpaper in her mouth.

'' Hey! She's awake!'' called Tony over his shoulder. A paramedic looked up and began to move towards her as best as he could, given the amount of space that there was.

Ziva looked back at McGee. '' Tim?''

'' It's okay, Zivs. We're on our way to Bethesda, they got the guy. He's dead.'' croaked McGee, his throat in the same state as Ziva's.

Ziva's eyes began to flutter shut and she felt a heavy hand gently touch a part of her arm that wasn't bruised. '' Ziver, you have to stay awake.'' said Gibbs, hoarsely.

But Ziva was already asleep.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Growling as a nurse cleaned the cut on his head, Gibbs fought the need to sleep. He just had to know how his team were doing, Ziva especially.

His understandably troubled mind went over everything that had happened since the beginning of their case.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_They had received a call for a case concerning a missing marine. Gunnery Sergeant Tina Weathers, her name was. As well as releasing BOLOs and a media appeal, they had gone over the police reports with a fine toothed comb and had found nothing. The woman was simply nowhere to be found, at least, until McGee had spotted something interesting in the psychological profile Ducky had made for the abductor._

_The abductor had an unhuman need for control but they were also very violent. Both Ziva and McGee had stuck their heads together and had come up with possible locations and reasons why. _

_After pinpointing an exact location, the team grabbed their gear and went, intent on bring the missing marine home and the abductor back to NCIS for their interrogation. They had arrived silently, their bulletproof jackets on. They had crept through the supposedly abandoned warehouse, miles from any civilisation, to find their marine. _

_That's when things started to go downhill. Their marine was dead, bruises all over her marbled body, the smell told them that she had been dead for a while. Ziva's test for a pulse just confirmed what they already knew._

_A new kind of fire began to pulse through Team Gibbs' veins, they weren't just after an abductor, they were after a cold blooded murderer. They turned to go back out through the way they came when they saw a figure standing in the door way._

_Gibbs raised his weapon, a surge of pride flowing through him as he heard three more weapons being raised._

_'' Oh, there's four of you?'' came the taunting voice._

_'' Come out slowly, there is no need for a fire fight.'' said Ziva's voice, calm and collected. Gibbs had to admire her for that._

_'' True, there is definitely no need for a fire fight.'' said the figure, not moving from his spot in the doorway._

_Gibbs took a step closer. '' Come out, with your hands up.''_

_'' Hmm, I'd rather not.'' came the reply before the door was slammed on them._

_'' Oh no, he didn't.'' said Tony as Gibbs walked over to the door. He pulled on the handle and was half surprised, half pissed to learn that the door was locked. Gibbs tucked his weapon away and dug in his pockets to find that he didn't have his lock picking kit._

_'' Ziver?'' He heard her put her gun away and groan in frustration when she discovered when she didn't have hers. _

_'' I do not have my kit either, Gibbs.''_

_Tony looked at her, his weapon also away. '' D'you not have those hair thingys?'' _

_Ziva reached up into her hair and pulled out two hair grips and handed them to Gibbs. '' What movie did that small piece of genius come from?''_

_'' Oh, well, it came from Thunderbirds, only they used Lady Penelope's bra wire.''_

_'' I am glad you said hair thingys,'' smirked Ziva before looking at Gibbs. ''Any luck?''_

_'' No, they're too big.''_

_Ziva took them back and cut them down with her knife. '' Try them now.''_

_Gibbs fiddled with them and the lock and growled as the door never clicked open. _

_'' Shoot it?'' suggested McGee._

_'' We cannot risk the bullet ricocheting off of the door and tampering with the body.'' said Ziva, looking at McGee._

_'' True, but we can't stay here either.'' he pointed out. _

_Gibbs turned around and looked at the small window. He looked at Tony. '' How far's the drop?'' _

_Tony walked over to the window and looked out of it. '' I'd say, twenty to twenty five feet.''_

_'' There goes that idea...''_

_'' Is there not a drain or something to grab onto? Maybe one of us can climb out and re-enter the building to let everyone else out.'' shrugged Ziva. _

_Tony pressed his face right up to the glass and looked out. '' No, not from where I can see.'' Tony turned to look at the team. '' Have you got any spoons? We can dig our way out.'' _

_'' Through concrete?'' asked McGee._

_'' Damn.'' said Tony, clicking his fingers. _

_Even Gibbs had to join in with the laughs. Trust Tony to make a joke out of where they were._

_Suddenly coming over tired, Gibbs slid down the wall to sit on the floor. _

_His first big mistake._

_Ziva walked over to join him and smiled when the other two did aswell. '' I wonder why he has us locked in here anyway.'' yawned Ziva._

_Gibbs looked at her. '' You're tired too?''_

_'' Yes.''_

_'' I am too, Boss.'' As soon as Tony said that, alarm bells began ringing. He knew from that moment that things were about to get considerably worse. _

_Ziva pulled herself up and looked around the room._

_'' What you looking for?'' asked McGee._

_'' Vents, air ducts, a pipe, anything. We need to block it before we loose consciousness.'' she said, scanning the room with her eagle like eyes._

_'' Zivs, sit down before you fall down.'' said McGee, his head bobbing. _

_Ziva looked at him and slowly made her way back over to her team. She sat in between Gibbs and McGee and rest her head on McGee's shoulder._

_'' Man, if I wake up in a room with a chain attached to my leg, I'm gonna be so pissed.'' said Tony, referring to the film Saw._

_'' DiNozzo, shut up...'' said Gibbs, before his world went black._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow, I am so glad that this story has hooked a few people in ^.^ It's been a while, you know? It's kinda nice XD

I know some of you have left reviews and I will get to them, soon I hope :/ XD

Well, I hope you enjoy this new chap, but before I continue, I'd like to give out a warning of graphic violence. It made me cringe that such things could come out of my fingertips but here you go...

Chapter Two

'' Agent Gibbs?''

Gibbs looked up at the nurse who was looking at him with a light frown on her face.'' Where are my team?'' he asked, the simple act of speaking hurting his throat.

'' They are in a room, you don't need to worry Agent Gibbs, they are getting the help and care they need.''

'' I have to see them.'' he mumbled, trying to push himself up. He winced and glared at the nurse who pushed him back down.

'' You'll have to wait a moment, Agent Gibbs. You're too weak to be walking around.''

'' But-''

'' If you wait five minutes, I'll get you a wheelchair.'' compromised the nurse.

Gibbs thought it over and nodded, maybe the nurse wasn't too bad after all. The nurse disappeared and reappeared five minutes later with the promised wheelchair. After helping Gibbs in to it and hooking up the drip to the chair handle, she began to wheel him out of his room and towards his team.

They stopped and the nurse smiled. '' Agent DiNozzo, I have a visitor for you.'' she called as she wheeled Gibbs in.

'' Boss!'' croaked Tony, a pained smile on his bruised face. Gibbs looked his agent up and down, taking in all of the damage visible to him.

The nurse picked up Tony's chart and began to read off of it. '' Your agent here has two fractured ribs, a broken wrist and a fractured cheekbone, as well as bruising, burns and lacerations to his back and wrists. He is also a little malnourished and dehydrated.'' she said, answering Gibbs' question before he had even asked it.

'' I'm trying to tell these chicks I've been through worse, Boss. I mean, I've had the plague!''

'' Not something to brag about, DiNozzo.'' said Gibbs.

Tony lost his grin. '' The other two okay, Boss?''

'' We're about to see them. You gonna be okay?''

Tony nodded. '' Sure. I've got all these nurses around me.'' he said, winking at the nurse behind Gibbs' chair.

Gibbs grinned and was wheeled out of Tony's room and was taken to the one right next to it.

'' Is he okay?'' asked Gibbs, looking at McGee with fatherly concern all over his face. His youngest male agent was asleep, though not peacefully, judging by the expression on his face.

The nurse left Gibbs' side and went to check McGee's morhine levels. She looked at Gibbs. '' I'm going to give him a little pain medication, okay?''

Gibbs nodded. '' Whatever.'' Gibbs saw the effects the medication had on McGee almost immediately as the expression on his face became less pained. '' Is he the same as Tony?'' he asked, noticing that he had a drip connected to him.

'' Yes, though, he has a broken nose rather than a fractured cheekbone.'' said the nurse, checking McGee's bandages.

Gibbs' eyes flew shut and the nurse looked at him in sympathy. '' Do you want to stay or would you like to see your other agent?''

Gibbs opened his eyes and nodded. '' I wanna see her.''

The nurse gave him a small smile and pulled him away from McGee and towards Ziva's room. They stopped just short of her door and the nurse began to speak.

'' I feel the need to tell you that your agent isn't in the best of ways.'' she warned.

'' Okay.'' said Gibbs.

The nurse wheeled him in and Gibbs let out a sad sigh at the sight of Ziva in the hospital bed.

The nurse walked over to the end of Ziva's bed and pulled out her notes. '' She suffered a little more. As well as the bruising, lacerations and fractured ribs, your agent suffered four broken fingers, a broken arm and... other tests show that she was raped... several times.''

Gibbs froze and looked at her. '' I don't remember that.'' he said. Gibbs wasn't an overly religious man but he was silently praying that what the nurse was saying was completely wrong. She had to be reading off of the wrong chart, surely.

'' Agent Gibbs, I'm sorry to say-''

'' He took her out of the room.'' said Gibbs, another unwanted memory hitting him.

'' Agent Gibbs, please calm down!'' urged the nurse, walking over to him. '' I'll have to remove you from the room if you don't calm down.''

Gibbs gave her the iciest glare he could conjure. '' Have you told her?''

'' She's been unconscious since you all came in.'' said the nurse, Gibbs' glare doing nothing to intimidate her.

'' She hasn't woken up?''

'' No, not yet. The attending doctor thinks that she'll wake up in her own time.'' said the nurse, pulling Gibbs out of the room and towards his own.

'' And what do you think, honestly?''

'' Well, I see no reason to think negatively. Her brain scans were fine, there are no life threatening injuries, so I would say she is most likely to wake up.'' said the nurse, helping Gibbs out of his wheelchair and into his bed. She hung his drip back up and made sure he was tucked in.

'' Thank you.'' murmured Gibbs.

The nurse looked at him and smiled. '' You are most welcome. If you need anything, just ask for Teyla.'' she said.

Gibbs nodded. '' Are you the nurse in charge?''

'' No, but I am the lead nurse, if you like.'' said Teyla, smiling at him before looking at him seriously. '' Now, there has been blood taken from all four of you to test for any toxins or bad bacteria, okay?''

'' Yes.'' nodded Gibbs.

'' I will tell you the results when I get them. However, in the mean time, I suggest you rest and try not to think too much about 'what ifs' and 'maybes', okay? There will be a meal here for you soon.'' said Teyla, before leaving Gibbs to his thoughts.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Gibbs woke up to see Ziva, McGee and Tony lying in the middle of the floor, the three of them asleep. He yawned and looked around the room they were in. There was a tiny window on one of the walls and there was a door on the opposite wall. The room itself was dark and it smelt like metal and damp. There was a bucket in the furthest corner and a bundle of rags in the corner behind the door. Gibbs guessed they were in a different room of the warehouse. He felt for his weapon and wasn't too shocked to find that he didn't have it, or any of his back-ups. Though he was a little unsure about the bracelet around his wrist, that definitely wasn't there before he lost consciousness._

_'' There goes rule nine.'' he said to himself. He looked back at his team to see that both Ziva and McGee were awake._

_'' Boss, where are we?'' asked McGee quietly._

_'' I don't know, Tim.''_

_Ziva stretched and in doing so, kicked Tony, making him get up. '' Whozere?'' McGee shook his head, while Tony got his bearings. _

_'' Well, at least there isn't a chain on my foot...'' said Tony, looking at his feet with a small victorious grin on his face._

_'' What is the meaning behind that?'' asked Ziva, looking at the Italian._

_'' There's this psycho who kidnaps people and makes them do all sorts of stuff if they want to live. In one film, the 'abductees' have a chain around their feet and they have to saw off their foot if they want to survive.'' summed up Tony._

_'' That is disgusting.'' said Ziva, her nose wrinkled._

_'' Yeah.'' agreed McGee._

_'' DiNozzo, enough with the horror films.'' said Gibbs. _

_'' Sorry, Boss.''_

_'' Yeah, DiNozzo, enough with the horror films.'' came a voice. The four team member's heads turned around to see their captor standing in the same room as them. Only now they could see what he looked like. He had an unshaven face with longish, thick, black hair. His eyes were just as dark and he stood at 6' 2''. _

_He sauntered forward and Gibbs found himself moving so that he was in front of his team, a barrier between them and this monster._

_'' Have to admit, that's pretty cute right there, Agent G.'' said the abductor._

_'' What do you want with my team?'' asked Gibbs, cringing at how 'action movie hero' he sounded._

_'' I honestly don't know. Just some fun, I guess.'' came the reply._

_'' You won't get far. NCIS will come looking for us before you know it.''_

_The abductor looked at McGee. '' Agent McGee, right? Well, sorry to say this, but NCIS won't find you. At least, not until I'm finished with you.''_

_The three younger agents exchanged glances and Gibbs glared at the man in front of him. '' You go near them, I'll kill you.''_

_His second biggest mistake._

_'' Oh really? I'd love to see you try.'' he sneered. He looked at Ziva. '' And who might you be?''_

_'' You know who I am, you have my ID.'' said Ziva unshaken. She had been in countless situations like these and though she was no stranger to being held hostage or captive, she felt a little gutted that it was still happening to her, despite being on American soil._

_'' Are very true. You have a smart girl there, Agent G.'' smirked the abductor. '' Pretty, too.''_

_He watched in amusement as Gibbs, Tony and McGee drew themselves up to their fullest height. '' Oh, this __is__ gonna be fun. You know, as much as I'd love to stay and play, I have a few errands to run. Back soon and don't do anything that might, oh I don't know, get you killed.'' said the abductor before walking off and locking the door behind him._

_'' Bastard.'' muttered Tony._

_'' Errands?'' asked McGee worriedly._

_Tony shrugged. '' He was bluffing.''_

_'' Something tells me he wasn't.'' said Gibbs, a sinking feeling hitting him when Ziva nodded in agreement. If anyone would know, she would._

_'' As bad as this sounds, '' began McGee. '' I'm glad I'm not alone.''_

_'' Me too.'' concurred Ziva, before walking over to the door._

_'' Ziva?'' called Gibbs._

_'' Thunderbirds.'' said Ziva, grinning at Tony. _

_Tony smirked and walked over to her. '' D'you have wire?''_

_'' Uh huh.'' said Ziva, her hand disappearing underneath her top. The men watched her fiddle with her bra before she produced a curved piece of wire. _

_'' Atta girl.'' said Gibbs, walking over to her._

_She flashed him a smile and began to pick at the lock. They moved back and watched her work away until Tony had the idea to keep a look out, out of the window. With McGee's help, he was able to see out of the window. All was quiet until Tony swore._

_'' What? Can you see anything?''_

_'' Yeah, our friendly neighbourhood psycho is back.'' whispered Tony. The three men watched as Ziva tried to pull the wire out from the keyhole._

_'' Hurry up!'' whispered Gibbs urgently._

_'' I am trying. It is stuck!'' hissed Ziva, pulling at the wire with all her might. They froze as they heard whistling, this guy really was a psycho._

_'' Ziva, get away from the door!'' urged McGee, his voice barely a whisper. _

_'' Ziva!'' _

_The Israeli looked at Gibbs before moving over to stand near him. '' He will know.'' she whispered so only he could hear. He looked at her and was about to reply when the door was unlocked and opened._

_'' I'm back! Ya miss me?'' he asked, grinning when he received no reply. '' Aww, that's good to hear. So, I was thinking about what we're gonna do for the next couple of weeks.'' he said, pulling out a hammer from the bag he had brought with him. '' And I, have a couple of ideas. I was gonna share them with you first, but I can tell Agent G here has something to say.'' he said, pointing the tool at Gibbs._

_'' You know what our jobs are, right?''_

_'' Well, as your Bond girl there pointed out, I took your IDs, so of course I know.''_

_'' Why d'you kill Gunnery Sergeant Weathers? Hell, why'd'ya abduct her in the first place?''_

_'' I like inflicting pain unto others, whether they be human or animals. I like being in charge. So kidnap was the best thing for her. I was in control and I could hurt her as much as I liked.'' said the abductor simply._

_'' But you killed her.'' said Ziva._

_'' Yeah... a real shame actually, you should have heard her scream.''_

_'' So, why kill her?'' asked Tony._

_'' I never intended to kill. I let my beatings get out of hand. And then when I did kill her, it felt... good. And now I have four more people to play with.'' he finished with a sadistic smile. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a remote._

_'' What's that for?'' asked McGee._

_'' I don't know if you have noticed yet, but each of you have a bracelet on your right wrist,'' he paused as the people in front of him checked to see what he had said was true. '' Watch.'' he said, pushing a button._

_'' Ah!'' grunted Tony in pain, as he collapsed to the floor. The other three looked at Tony in horror before looking back at their captor._

_'' What did you do that for?'' cried Ziva, moving over to Tony._

_'' One of you is about to learn what happens if you don't play by my rules.'' he said before pressing another button, this time Gibbs fell to his knees, a small cry escaping his lips. _

_'' Stop it!''_

_'' What did I say before I left?'' shouted the abductor, pointing the hammer at McGee._

_'' To not do anything stupid.''_

_'' Right! So, why is there a piece of metal wire in the keyhole?'' roared the abductor, pressing another button. McGee fell down, unnatural convulsions taking over his body. _

_The abductor looked at Ziva, his temple sticking out of his head. Ziva involuntarily gulped and found herself looking at Gibbs, his eyes boring into hers._

_The abductor pocketed the remote and advanced on her. Being much bigger than Ziva was, he was able to grab her and pin her underneath him, her fingers stretched out._

_'' That electric charge is enough to temporarily paralyze someone for five minutes. They can't move but they can certainly see and hear.'' he snarled. _

_Ziva looked at him, horrified at the fact that he was going to hurt her and they could see and hear everything while being unable to say or do anything._

_He raised the hammer and brought it down onto her finger as hard as he could, grinning when he heard a sickening crack. Ziva bit her lip to stop herself from screaming as he brought the hammer down again, over and over._

_He moved off of her and laughed at the tears in her eyes. '' Not bad.'' he said before purposely standing on her broken fingers, making her cry out._

_'' I hope I've made myself clear.'' he said, before slamming the door shut behind him and locking it._

_The males watched helplessly as Ziva rolled herself over into a fetal position, cradling her broken fingers. A few minutes passed and Ziva felt a pair of big, strong arms wrap around her. She looked up to see Gibbs holding her. Wordlessly, he pulled her closer to him and held her tight as his arms formed a cocoon around her._

_'' Lemme see.'' said Gibbs._

_Ziva held out her hand and winced as she saw how bad her fingers were._

_'' Ouch...'' said Tony._

_'' How did you not scream?'' asked McGee in awe._

_'' As if I would give him the satisfaction.'' grimaced Ziva. Gibbs smirked at her remark but internally he was crying out. The sooner people at NCIS sussed out where they were, the better. _

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

A knock on his door disturbed Gibbs' thoughts and he looked up to see Teyla standing there with a tear stained Abby, a worried Ducky and a toothpick-less Vance.

'' I'm sorry to disturb you, but you have visitors.'' said Teyla, she moved aside and the three walked into Gibbs' room. '' Remember, you have five minutes. Agent Gibbs needs his rest.'' said Teyla sternly before leaving them.

Gibbs outstretched his arm as well as he could. '' Come 'ere.'' he said to Abby. Abby walked over to him and gently buried herself in the crook of his neck before she began to cry in relief. He stroked her hair while she sobbed her heart out.

'' I'm here, Abs. Okay...''

Gibbs looked at Ducky. Taking the hint, Ducky walked over to Abby and rest a hand on her shoulder and gently peeled her away from Gibbs.

'' I missed you so much.'' said Abby tearfully, her body trying its best to take in air.

'' I missed you too, Abs. You know Tony's awake?''

Abby's eyes brightened up a little and she wiped her eyes. '' Is it okay if I go and see him? I'll come back! It's just that I miss-''

'' I think it'll be a good idea if you went to see Agent DiNozzo, perhaps the good doctor can accompany you.'' suggested Vance, though it wasn't really a suggestion.

Abby nodded, hugged Gibbs again and followed Ducky out. Vance closed the door and sat in the chair next to his bed.

'' How you doing?''

'' Are you seriously asking me that?'' asked Gibbs. '' What's on your mind?''

Vance smirked. '' You know me too well, Gibbs.''

'' You hear about Ziva?'' asked Gibbs, watching Vance closely.

'' Yes, I have all the initial reports. All of them have been read, I'm waiting for the blood results and of course, your reports.''

'' We need time, Leon.'' said Gibbs tiredly.

'' You have it. SECNAV say take as long as you need to. And I say 'take longer'.''

Gibbs nodded and closed his eyes. When he opened them, he saw Vance looking at him, concern all over his face.

'' Gibbs?''

'' Why did it take two weeks to find us, Leon?'' he asked, his team's crys of pain echoing in his ears.

'' Honestly? We couldn't find you, there were no traces to be made as he hardly used his phone. He paid cash for his purchases and your phones were off. We only found you because a child complained that the doors on the warehouse were locked and that they never had been before.''

'' Despite it being a dirty, great, big warehouse in the middle of nowhere?''

'' You must have been moved 'cause you weren't there when we looked for you the first time.'' said Vance.

Vance stood. '' I'll let you get your rest Gibbs, because when McGee and David wake up, the storm will hit and answers will be wanted.''

He walked out and closed the door behind him, leaving Gibbs alone. Feeling his eyes closing of their own accord, Gibbs knew Vance was right.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi, not too long for an update this time, I don't think :P I'd like to say, that things go a little downhill from here, for Ziva especially.

Don't get me wrong, Ziva is my absolute fav, but she's just perfect for this kind of thing. I love a good Ziva bash every now and then... but I do love her :)

OH! Thanks so much for the reviews, alerts and favs. Seriously :) Thank you :) I love reading your comments and thoughts and I'll do my best to reply :)

Anyways, on with the story...

Chapter Three

_Gibbs looked up at their captor and snarled as he entered their prison cell, swinging a bag. That's what Gibbs had decided to call it, he didn't care how 'nice' their tormentor was. They were in a prison cell. Fact._

_'' Aww, come now, Agent G, no need for that. Your Bond girl broke the rules-''_

_'' And you broke the law, you don't see us taking a hammer to you. Though I would like to.'' added Tony as an afterthought._

_'' Now, see that isn't very nice, Agent DiNozzo.'' _

_'' So,'' but in Ziva. '' You have a name?''_

_The abductor laughed. '' And why would you need to know that?''_

_'' So, I know whose name to chisel onto your tombstone for when I put a bullet through your skull.'' growled Ziva._

_'' I salute you, Agent G. You certainly know how to pick your teammates. Miss Weathers lost the fire she had within two days.''_

_'' My middle finger salutes you.'' said Gibbs. _

_The abductor laughed again. '' If you must know, my name is Samael.'' he said, depositing a small bag near Gibbs._

_'' A Hebrew name.'' said Ziva, before chuckling. '' It fits you, you know.''_

_'' What does it mean?'' asked McGee. _

_'' Fallen angel, Angel of Death, destroyer, venom of God, you get the idea?''_

_'' How appropriate.'' said Tony. _

_Samael glared at Tony before turning away. '' If you'll excuse me, I have instruments to gather.''_

_'' Oh, what d'ya play?'' asked Tony, ignoring Ziva's pointed looks._

_'' Percussion.'' said Samael before leaving. He locked the door behind him and shook his head. After the hammer incident with the Bond girl, he avoided going in there except for giving them food. The food he gave them was very little. Samael had decided that giving them plenty to eat would be a bad idea. Despite the fact that he was 6'2'', he had realised that the team he had captured could easily rise up and fight back. _

_Having reached that conclusion, Samael had decided to break them one by one. Starting with that mouthy Italian._

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' Agent Gibbs?'' called Teyla. Gibbs' eyes slowly opened and he saw the brunette nurse looking at him. '' Are you okay?'' she asked, taking in the small beads of sweat on his brow. She felt his head and frowned.

'' Bad dream. What's up?'' he asked, brushing it off.

'' I came to tell you that Agent McGee is awake. He's asking for you.'' she said quietly.

'' Okay.'' said Gibbs, moving to get up.

Teyla stopped him. '' I'd rather you got into a wheelchair, Agent Gibbs.''

Gibbs regarded her with a glare. '' I have to walk sometime.'' he said stubbornly, he pushed himself upright, wincing when his ribs protested. But he made it.

Teyla stood and walked next to him as they made their way to McGee's room. Gibbs was happy to see that his youngest male agent was sitting up and awake.

'' Boss!'' exclaimed McGee, happy to see his superior.

'' Tim.'' said Gibbs, making his way over to the chair next to his bed and lowering himself into it.

'' You okay?'' asked Gibbs, watching McGee watch Teyla leave.

'' No. I keep having nightmares.'' said McGee, honestly. Gibbs watched him rub his eyes, which was when Gibbs saw the red ring around his wrist. He looked at his own and saw the same fiery ring on his wrist.

'' I spoke to the doctor, he said it would heal completely.'' said McGee quietly.

The two sat in silence for what seemed like an age until Gibbs spoke.

'' I'm sorry this happened to you, Tim.''

McGee shrugged it off. '' It was our time, Boss and it didn't just happen to me, it happened to Tony, Ziva and you, too.''

Gibbs nodded. '' You know Tony's awake?''

'' Yeah, he keeps coming in.''

'' Oh, Probie!'' called Tony, wheeling himself into the room.

'' Speak of the devil...'' Gibbs smirked.

'' Hey, Boss! Where's your wheelchair?'' asked Tony, wheeling himself next to McGee.

'' I didn't want one, but you do as the nurse tells you.'' said Gibbs, getting up.

'' Where you going?'' asked Tony, as he watched Gibbs walk away as well as he could without showing discomforrt.

'' I need to check on Ziva.'' he said, his voice strained. '' Behave, DiNozzo.''

'' Yeah, Boss.'' said Tony, before turning to look at McGee. '' How's the nose?''

'' Still sore, I'm just hoping I don't sneeze again.'' joked McGee. '' How's your face?''

'' It hurts when I talk but that won't stop me, also...''

Gibbs didn't hear the rest of what Tony had to say as he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. He shuffled down the corridor and inwardly cringed as he felt a pair of eyes on him. '' I'm doing it, aren't I?''

'' It's not that point, Agent Gibbs, I'd prefer you in a wheelchair.''

'' If I need one, I'll ask for it.'' said Gibbs, slowly opening Ziva's door. He took in her still unconscious state as he walked to the chair next to her bed.

'' Ahh, Ziver...'' he said softly as he lowered himself again. He took her hand and held it in his. As he held her hand and saw the crimson mark around her wrist, his mind drifted back to when they were locked away and hidden from daylight.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Another day had passed and Gibbs could feel the tension in the room. They had been there for just over a week and they were beginning to get on each others nerves. Tony and McGee especially. Wanting to ignore the quiet bickering, he joined Ziva, who sat on the bundles of rags in the corner, farthest from the door._

_'' You okay?''_

_She smirked. '' And the prize for the dumbest question of the century goes to?''_

_'' Yeah, but it still stands.'' said Gibbs, nodding his head at the hand she was cradling._

_'' I can feel the bones setting. If I want my hand back to normal, it will have to be broken again.'' said Ziva, inwardly wincing at the thought of her fingers being broken again. '' That is if he has not shattered my fingers.'' she added as an afterthought._

_'' Can I have a look?''_

_Ziva nodded. '' Just don't jerk it too much.''_

_Gibbs looked at her and waited for the moment went she realised what she had just said. He grinned as her eyes widened as she looked at him._

_'' I meant my hand and not jerk as in-''_

_'' Yeah, I get it, it's fine.'' chuckled Gibbs, picking up her hand gently and unwrapping the make shift bandage to look at it. Her fingers were completely swollen and one of them was at a funny angle, though considering where they were, they weren't too bad. He wrapped them back up and watched her pull her hand back._

_'' I'm sor-''_

_'' Ah!'' Ziva put up a single slender finger. '' I was under the impression that apologising was weak. And at the moment, neither of us can afford to be so.'' said Ziva lowly._

_'' Yeah, but still-''_

_'' There was nothing you could have done.'' Ziva looked at him. '' Please do not blame yourself Gibbs, there is nothing any of you could have done. He is insane.''_

_'' We shouldn't be here.'' muttered Gibbs._

_'' Gibbs, our case-''_

_Gibbs looked at her. '' No, I mean it. We shouldn't be here. None of us should have turned up to work this week.''_

_Ziva looked at him, disbelief written over her face. '' What? Well, why are we here?'' she whispered angrily._

_'' The call came in, we were specifically requested for this cas-''_

_'' Gibbs, we were meant to be on vacation, we should not have taken the case!'' Gibbs inwardly cringed, the anger in Ziva's voice showing in her eyes._

_'' I know, but as I said, we were requested-''_

_'' And who requested us?''_

_'' SECNAV. They said they wanted NCIS' flagship team on the case.''_

_Ziva shook her head. '' I am fed up of being on the flagship team. When I left Israel for America, this crap was supposed to stop.'' huffed Ziva. _

_If Gibbs didn't know any better, he could've sworn there were tears in her eyes. '' Ziv, it'll-''_

_Ziva looked at him with a grin. '' I want a pay rise.''_

_Gibbs chuckled and shook his head. That was his Ziver, her smiling when things got tough. It reminded him of the few rays of sunlight that shone through dark, heavy stormclouds. It got quiet again, except for the quiet banter in the background from Tony and McGee. Gibbs looked at Ziva._

_'' You've been in this situation before, right?'' _

_Ziva looked at him out of the corner of her eye. '' Yes, why?''_

_'' What d'you think he's going to do?'' asked Gibbs, not sure if he wanted to know. But he was a good former marine, it was better knowing what you're going up against than not knowing at all._

_'' It is hard to say, Gibbs. We know he likes his control and is violent but apart from that-''_

_'' Try, Ziva.'' interrupted Gibbs._

_Ziva sighed and went quiet, obviously thinking about what she was going to say. '' He likes things to be ordered. He delivers our meal everyday at the same time, there is a routine, for him at least. But, the past couple of days, I feel he is getting a little restless, on edge.''_

_'' And that's not good.'' said Gibbs, more to himself than Ziva._

_'' I have also noticed the look he gives Tony everytime he says something out of turn.''_

_'' Samael's gonna start getting violent, isn't he?'' asked Gibbs quietly._

_Ziva looked at him and fiddled with the electric bracelet on her wrist. '' I would think so. However, Tony is in more danger than us. I do not like the way Samael keeps looking at him.'' said Ziva, quietly. '' Of course, if he starts on Tony-''_

_'' He's gonna start on the rest of us.'' finished Gibbs. _

_Ziva nodded. '' Unfortunately, yes. I sincerely hope I am wrong, however, my fingers say otherwise.''_

_'' I hope you're wrong, Ziver, I really do.'' _

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' This never should have happened.'' said Gibbs softly. The guilt he felt about his team's current situation was unreal. His gut was twisted and tied into all sorts of knots and he felt sick. He should have told SECNAV to shove it and let his team go on holiday.

He had overheard his team's plans for their vacations. McGee was going to go to New York for book signings, Tony was going to fly to Hawaii and Ziva was going to stay with a friend in Africa. He didn't have anything special planned but a trip to Pennsylvania or a week of boat sanding sounded a lot better than being stuck in a hospital for a case they never should have taken.

His gaze moved to rest on Ziva's face. Going by the way her eyes were moving behind her closed eyelids, she was dreaming and judging by the pained expression on her face, the dream she was having wasn't a nice one.

Mentally debating whether or not to wake her up, he quickly made up his mind as she began to twitch and moan. He shook her shoulder, mindful of her injuries.

'' Ziva? Ziver, I need you to wake up.''

Ziva's eyes flew open as Gibbs' voice penetrated the fog of her nightmares. Her bottom lip trembled for a second before her Mossad training kicked in. She was in a foreign place and she didn't like it.

'' Ziva, calm down!'' called Gibbs, his strong hand still on her shoulder.

Her disorientated gaze snapped up to his and she calmed. '' Gibbs?''

'' Yeah, now calm your ass down.''

'' I am calm.'' came the Israeli's reply.

'' Oh really?'' Gibbs raised an eyebrow. '' 'Cause your heart rate is telling me otherwise.''

Ziva looked at the machine she was connected to and smirked. '' You would be right.'' she said before being quiet and closing her eyes. Gibbs thought she had gone back to sleep but soon found out otherwise when he heard her taking in deliberate slow breaths.

She opened her eyes and looked at Gibbs. '' Now I am calm.'' she looked at his hand connected to hers and she smiled before taking in the sight of Gibbs. '' And your injuries are?''

'' A couple of fractured ribs and a broken wrist. Oh, and my nose, too.''

'' I am going to guess I have the same.'' said Ziva, raising her other hand with the broken fingers to rest on her chest.

'' Yeah, burns from the bracelet, you're dehydrated and a little malnourished and you've got bruises and lacerations.'' said Gibbs, mentally checking everything off.

Ziva looked at him through narrowed eyes. Gibbs was a lot like her in the respect that he hid behind a stony mask and he kept his feelings to himself. Because of that similarity, it was a lot easier for Ziva to see if Gibbs was hiding something. '' Is that it?''

'' Yeah, the same as us.''

'' Are you sure? There is nothing you are not telling me?''

Gibbs hesistated. '' Ziv, I'm not sure I'm the right person to say-''


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: OHAI! :D Just a new chap :D

Hope you guys like it :) Please R&R, it makes a baby laugh, which in turn creates a fairy, it's true you know :P

Chapter Four

Ziva looked at him pointedly. '' What are you not telling me?''

'' Ziva-''

'' Gibbs, tell me. Do I have internal damage? Can I still walk? What?''

'' The doctors found evidence that you were raped.'' said Gibbs lowly. Ziva never took her eyes off of him, trying to see if he as messing with her. The rational side of her brain told her that Gibbs was not that cruel and that given the case they had just worked, the prospect of being raped was very likely.

She took her hand from his and ran it through her hair. '' Oh.'' she said, her voice barely a whisper.

'' Ziva?''

She blinked heavily before smiling at Gibbs. '' Well, it is a good job he is dead. I could just imagine what he would have to endure if you got a hold of him.''

The two sat in silence until Gibbs spoke up. ''Are you gonna be okay?''

Ziva nodded. '' Yes, honestly, I will be fine.''

'' This isn't the first-''

'' No, but I would prefer that this was kept between us, in fact, I would like you to just forget it.'' said Ziva, looking at Gibbs, eye to eye.

'' Okay.''

'' Thank you, Gibbs.'' said Ziva. Gibbs nodded and almost jumped out of his skin when Teyla knocked on the door and entered the room.

'' Ah, Miss Dah-veed, you're awake.'' said Teyla with a smile, walking over to the Israeli.

Ziva looked at her with surprise. '' You said my name right.''

Gibbs chuckled and Teyla smiled. '' Yes, one of your co-workers gave me a crash course in the pronounciation of your name.'' said Teyla, fiddling with Ziva's drip.

'' Ah.''

'' I came to here to say that the bloodwork is going to arrive soon.'' she said, looking at Gibbs. '' I was wondering if you would like to be all together for when it does arrive.''

Gibbs nodded. '' Sure.''

Teyla nodded in return and looked at Ziva. '' Your test results are here already, would you like the doctor to tell you them or-''

'' I would prefer you.'' said Ziva, knowing that reading it for herself would not be an option.

'' Right, in that case, Agent Gibbs I will escort you to Agent McGee's room, where you and your agents can wait for the bloodwork.'' said Teyla, moving over to Gibbs and helping him up.

They moved over to the door and Gibbs looked back at Ziva. '' You'll be fine.''

Ziva nodded. '' I know.'' she said with a smile.

Gibbs turned and walked with Teyla to McGee's room. '' Have you seen them?''

'' No, and even if I had I wouldn't tell you.''

'' I'm just looking out for my team.'' said Gibbs as they entered McGee's room.

'' Admirable.'' smirked Teyla, watching as Gibbs lowered himself into the chair next to McGee. '' I will be back soon, though a doctor will be here shortly to tell you your results.'' said Teyla before leaving the three men to wait.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gibbs looked up as a doctor in her late fifties entered the room, she had short grey spiky hair and brown eyes. '' Hello, my name is Doctor Harper-''

'' Gibbs, DiNozzo, McGee, I understand you have results?'' said Gibbs, not bothering to be polite, he wanted to know if the gases they were exposed to had serious impacts on their health.

'' Of course.'' said the doctor, putting her glasses on to look at the clipboard she was holding. '' There were two types of gas in your bloodstream. The first was a 'sleeping gas' if you will, designed to knock you out for a time period of one to three hours-''

'' That must've been what the first gas attack was, when we were in the warehouse with our marine.'' said McGee.

'' It would explain why we woke up in a totally different building.'' agreed Tony. Gibbs nodded and looked at the doctor for her to continue.

'' The second gas was a odd concoction. I don't think I've ever seen such a mixture in all the time I have worked here. It was a gas that triggered and boosted hormones in your body.''

The three men looked at each other. '' What kind of hormones?''

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ziva was standing, her back to the door, her arms on the windowsill. She was watching outside. Her eyes followed the birds flying around in the sky. She needed a simple activity to take her mind off of the case they had just come back from. She didn't know why she was feeling like this; they solved the case, they got the guy, which in turn delievered justice to Sarah Weathers' family.

Ziva shook her head before shrugging her shoulders and smiling. What was the point in feeling so blue, was it? When the past is the past, nothing can change what happened, what was the point in feeling down when nothing could be done? This time next week, they'd be neck deep in another case and they'd have another murderer to catch.

She turned to look at whoever entered her room and she smiled. '' Shalom Gibbs.'' Ziva had decided that she'd keep her results to herself, she was sure that the males on her team had enough to think about without her results too. Besides, she didn't want to worry them.

'' Everything okay?'' he asked, resting a hand on the foot of her bed.

Ziva nodded. '' I would like to say 'yes' except we are still in a hospital.''

Gibbs grinned. Same old Ziva. '' I'll see what I can do.''

'' See what you can do about what?'' asked Teyla, wheeling a cart into the room with meals on it. She looked at Ziva. '' There was pork on the menu today so I asked for them to make your dinner a chicken one. I know you said 'no special treatment' but I hate it when religious needs aren't met because people can't be bothered-''

'' Thank you Teyla.'' said Ziva, smiling at the brunette nurse.

Teyla nodded and waited until she was seated before serving Ziva her dinner.

'' We were gonna ask when can we go?'' said Gibbs, watching as Ziva toyed around with her vegetables.

Teyla looked at him. '' You know full well that you can leave anytime, Agent Gibbs.'' said Teyla, pointing at the chair next to Ziva's bed. Gibbs took the not-so-subtle message and made his way over to sit in the chair.

'' Ah, you know what I mean.'' said Gibbs, nodding in thanks when Teyla handed him his dinner.

'' Well, I'll talk to the doctor as I don't see any reason as to why you can't leave. Though, I wouldn't mind your head being examined, Agent Gibbs. You remind me of my teen at home.''

Ziva snorted and hid her grin behind her bandaged hand. She looked at Gibbs to see him glaring at her. '' What?'' choked Ziva.

'' You're no better, Officer David. They are vegetables, not toys, eat them up.'' said Teyla, a hand on her hip.

Gibbs smirked as he heard a tiny 'ken, Ima' escape from Ziva's lips. He didn't have to be fluent in Hebrew to know what that meant.

'' I heard that.'' said Teyla, raising an eyebrow at Ziva, before wheeling her cart out of her room and down the corridor. The two sat in silence until they could hear Tony's reaction from the sight of food. They shared a chuckle before tucking into their dinners.

'' We are leaving tomorrow?'' asked Ziva, nibbling on a piece of carrot.

'' Hopefully. But we'll either be on desk duty or on leave.''

'' Desk duty is better than hospital.'' concluded Ziva, grinning at the well known fact that she hated being stuck at a desk for too long.

'' True. Why don't you go to Africa, to see your friend?''

'' Ayana? If she would take me. She has a baby to look after, she does not need a damaged friend to look after too.''

'' Really?''

'' Yes.'' Ziva smiled. '' It is why I wanted to go.'' she confessed. '' That and the fact that I have not seen her in four years.''

They continued eating in silence until Teyla came in with her a clipboard. Gibbs watched as she walked over to Ziva and began to check all of her vitals and the machines she was hooked up to. '' I spoke with Doctor Harper. You can leave tomorrow morning.'' said Teyla, taking Ziva's half finished plate. '' Will you not eat any more?''

'' No, thank you.'' said Ziva with a shake of her head.

'' Okay. Agent Gibbs?''

'' I'm finished too, thanks.'' he said, handing his plate to her.

'' Alright. I'll go get the discharge papers ready for tomorrow, but until then, I'd like you to go back to your own room for some rest.'' said Teyla, her tone of voice leaving no room for argument.

Gibbs pushed himself up and winced as his ribs were jolted by his movement.

'' See you tomorrow, Ziva.''

Ziva nodded. '' Laila Tov, Gibbs.''

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' Your team never ceases to amaze me, Gibbs.'' said Vance, watching as all four of them waited to sign their discharge papers. '' You'd swear it's the Declaration of Independance or something.''

'' Ah, we just want to get out of here.'' said Gibbs, borrowing Abby's skull and crossbone pen. As he signed his name, the pen lit up and played the Addam's Family theme tune. He stopped writing and looked at the Goth.

'' Really, Abs?''

Abby giggled nervously and clapped when Tony and McGee walked over to her. '' Yay! You guys can so stay over at mine.''

Tony and McGee exchanged panicked looks. '' Uh, no offence Abs, but sleeping in a coffin with fractured ribs probably isn't the best idea.'' said Tony.

'' Well, you guys better make some room 'cause we're all staying at Tony's.''

'' Great.'' mumbled McGee.

'' Let's save the sleeping arrangements for later, shall we?'' said Vance, motioning towards the doors that would lead them outside.

'' Yes, Director.'' said Abby. They all turned to leave until Ziva stopped.

Turning to look at Teyla, she said, '' Thank you for looking after all of us.''

'' I was only doing my job, Officer David.'' smiled Teyla, gathering up their papers.

'' Yeah, thanks.''

'' Bye!''

The team and Vance walked through the doors of the hospital and they stepped outside into the sunshine. The four field agents smiled as their bodies absorbed the warm sunbeams, taking delight in the fact that it was their first dose of natural light they've had in over two weeks.

'' Ah, fresh air never smelt so good.'' said Tony.

'' I agree.'' said McGee, taking in deep breaths.

'' Right, let's get you all to your homes. You've got recovering to do.'' said Vance, throwing his toothpick into the bin near him.

'' Ahh, do we have to? Can't we just stay outside?'' whined Tony.

Vance placed a new toothpick inside his mouth. '' And do what?''

'' Um...''

'' Eat lunch? Buy coffee.'' suggested McGee.

Gibbs nodded. '' Coffee.'' he said. Ziva grinned as she could've sworn he smacked his lips at the thought of his favourite drink. Well, what else was to be expected, the man had gone without his trademark drink for a fortnight. It was amazing that his body was still functioning at a 'normal' level.

'' Alright, coffee and then rest. I mean it, I don't want to see any of your faces in NCIS until they're supposed to be there. Understand me?'' said Vance giving each member of TeamGibbs a stare.

'' Yes, Director.'' came the four almost inaudible replies.

'' Good.'' said Vance before walking over to a waiting car. The team watched as the car drove off after he slid in.

'' Right, you heard the Director-'' came the authoritive Scottish accent.

'' Ah, Ducky!''


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! I enjoyed reading them and repying to them :)

To those few peeps that have voiced their guesses at what's happened... maybe? I guess you'll have to read to find out ;) - (see what I did there XD)

To Alana, I would love to update more, trust me. At the moment I am currently applying to University, not to mention juggling a job and a full time education - would'a thought applying to Uni could be so stressful ;) The once a week thing is purely because that is the only time out of the whole week I get to spend on FFN, also it's a constant, so it's easier for me :) I'm sorry if you loose your place, but I genuinely cannot update quicker. I want to and I'd love to, but I can't.

Thank you so much for your patience, honestly :)

So, here's the latest chap... R'n'R would be very much appreciated :)

Chapter Five

One Month Later

Ziva smiled at the woman she was currently sharing an elevator ride with. It was her first day back at NCIS since the Weathers Case, so she was feeling rather optimistic, or at least, it was what she wanted everyone to see. To be completely honest, she was inwardly cringing at the sypathetic sighs and the pitiful looks. It wasn't as if that kind of case had happened to her before, Goddammit, she was an Israeli Mossad Officer, she could handle anything! And everyone knew that, but obviously they didn't exactly know what to do when that dreaded 'R' word was mentioned.

She looked at the other NCIS agent out of the corner of her eye. Seriously, one more sigh and Ziva David would snap.

Ziva smirked at the almost inaudible sigh of relief when the elevator doors opened at the woman's floor. She smiled again and waved as the doors shut. And then she was alone.

Ziva wasn't stupid, she knew exactly what she looked like, the different shades on her skin where some of her bruises had faded, the dark circles under her eyes where she didn't really sleep well. She knew she looked like crap. Ziva wasn't stupid.

She looked up with a smile on her face as she stepped out of the elevator towards the bullpen.

'' Morning Ziva.'' said McGee.

'' Morning. Are Gibbs and Tony not in yet?'' she asked as she gently sat down at her desk.

'' No, well, Tony isn't. I'm not sure about Boss.'' said the MIT Graduate.

Ziva observed him for a moment. She assessed that McGee was the same as her, faded bruises, sleepless nights. His nose was a little out of alignment, but that was to be expected from a brutally broken nose. His ribs were still a little tender too, if the way he was sitting could be judged, but all in all, he was okay.

'' Well, they might want to hurry up.'' began Ziva. '' I have spent a month and a half off of work and I do not think I can take anymore down time.''

McGee grinned and quickly busied himself as Gibbs walked through the bullpen, though not at his usual brisk pace. Age was a massive contributing factor to the healing process and it was times or cases like these that Ziva wished she wasn't so analytical. It wasn't noticable to those that didn't know him, but for those that did, it was painfully obvious that Gibbs had slowed down. There was a hidden pained look in his eyes, an acknowledgement of the fact that Gibbs could not go through another painfully traumatic experience, like he did a month and a half ago, again. But as if the Great Leroy Jethro Gibbs would let that stop him.

'' Is that so, David?'' he said, looking at her with a smirk.

'' Yes Gibbs, it is so. However, I would like a nice easy case to start off with. Perhaps a petty thief-''

'' Or a massive computer hacking scam.'' but in McGee.

'' Or a bikini judging contest.'' suggested Tony as he eased himself into his seat.

'' There's an idea.'' said McGee. Gibbs regarded them with a look.

'' Or waiting for the phone to ring is fine.'' said Tony. Ziva and McGee nodded in agreement and Gibbs shook his head in amusement.

'' That's what I-'' Gibbs' phone rang, interrupting the silver haired agent from his reply. '' Yeah, Gibbs? Yeah, seriously. What's the case? Alright.'' Gibbs flipped the phone shut and looked at his team.

'' Boss?''

'' There's been a theft from a Naval Base, something about a computer doohickey.'' said Gibbs.

'' Ah, no fair!'' exclaimed Tony as they made their way towards the elevator. The remaining members of the team looked at him and he pouted.

'' Ziva got her theft and Probie got his computers. Where are my bikini chicks?''

Ziva and McGee laughed as Gibbs gave Tony a feather light tap to the back of the head.

Ziva grinned. Their team would be okay.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

The weekend approached a little too quickly for the team but they welcomed it nonetheless. Despite spending a month and a half out of the office, they were tired and looking forward to a well deserved rest.

Gibbs walked through his front door, yawning as he shut it behind him. He was sure he wasn't the only member of the team suffering stupid sleeping patterns but he was sure that a routine which included work would sort that out. He was right, a week at work and he was exhausted enough to sleep where he stood. He only hoped each member of his team were tucked up in bed and fast asleep.

He climbed the stairs slowly and he let the water of his shower was his tensions away. He had seen the other agents looking at him and his team. They looked sorry for them and he despised it. He was extremely impressed with the way his team were handling being back at work, McGee especially seeing as he was the least 'prepared' for such cases.

Gibbs yawned again as he stepped out of the shower. He quickly dried himself and almost collapsed onto his bed.

He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Gibbs looked up as he heard whistling. He looked at McGee and Tony and then at Ziva._

_'' DiNozzo, McGee, get over here.'' _

_The two men didn't need to be told twice as they got up and sat behind their boss. Protected by Gibbs. Protecting Ziva._

_The door of their room opened up and in stepped Samael, the remote for their bracelets in his hand. Gibbs frowned as he noticed that Samael's behaviour was off. He cast a look at Ziva, who had noticed it too. He prayed that it wasn't bad news for them._

_'' Ah, if it isn't my favourite team. How are you all today?'' asked Samael grimacing._

_'' Fine, and yourself?'' replied McGee. Gibbs smirked, trust McGee to remember his manners._

_'' Not too bad, thank you. Actually, I'm great. Wanna know why?''_

_'' Why?'' asked Ziva, her voice echoing in the room._

_Samael looked at her and his face broke into a grin. '' Ah, Bond Girl, I didn't see you with all of these men trying to protect you. It's rather cute-''_

_'' The lady asked a question.'' snapped Tony hotly. He was getting severely pissed off with Samael._

_'' Right you are, Agent DiNozzo. She did, didn't she? Well, let me explain why I am happy. You see, as you know I like control and I like being an alpha male, well, guess what? I am going to have some fun being in control today. Starting with you, Agent DiNozzo.'' he said, his fingers worked to press the buttons for the bracelets. Gibbs, McGee and Ziva grunted as they each received an electric shock._

_They fell to the floor and watched as Samael advanced on Tony. The Italian struggled but to no avail as Samael simply shocked him and dragged him out of the room, ignoring the protests of the team._

_'' Tony...'' whispered Ziva, flinching as the door slammed shut and was locked._

_After a few minutes, the temporary paralysis wore off, allowing the remaining members to sit up. They sat in the room in silence, waiting to hear something that would let them know that Tony was okay._

_'' Ziva?'' asked McGee._

_'' What?'' replied the Israeli, a lump in her throat._

_'' He won't kill him, will he?'' came the question that Gibbs had on his mind._

_Ziva's silence did little to reassure them. '' I... I do not know.'' came the husky reply._

_Gibbs watched as McGee moved closer to Ziva and he pulled her close. Ziva rest her head on McGee's shoulder. Gibbs was about to speak when a cry echoed throughout the building._

_'' Tony.'' breathed Gibbs. He looked over at the two, who were holding hands in an attempt to support and comfort each other._

_The cries continued, each individual one replacing the previous cry in Gibbs' memory. He would never forget this. And if he ever got out of this hellhole, he'd make sure that Samael wouldn't either._

_It went quiet again and Gibbs wasn't the only one who thought pessimistically. _

_'' Has he killed him?'' whispered McGee. _

_'' I do not know.'' Ziva whispered back tiredly. The three of them had gotten little sleep, all of them afraid that the worst had happened, not that they would admit it. They all froze as they heard whistling._

_'' Freakin' psycho.'' growled Gibbs._

_The whistling stopped and the door swung opened, Samael popped his head around the corner and waved. '' Hey!''_

_'' What the fuck have you done with my agent?'' snarled Gibbs._

_'' Where's Tony?'' questioned Ziva angrily. _

_Samael produced the remote and shocked Gibbs as the silver haired agent began to get up. Gibbs crashed back down to the floor, making Ziva cry out._

_'' Stop it!''_

_Samael smirked and left the room, only to return with a limp and bloody Tony. He all but threw the Italian down in front of McGee and Ziva. Both Ziva and McGee got up and rushed to Tony's side. _

_'' Tony?'' called McGee. _

_Ziva cupped Tony's face but soon left him as she moved to stand in between Samael and Gibbs as their tormentor was advancing on their leader. '' Leave him alone!'' snarled Ziva._

_Samael laughed. '' And I suppose you are going to stop me? Agent Gibbs volunteered himself when he decided to get up to challenge me. It is his turn.''_

_'' Leave him. Take me.'' said Ziva, inwardly cringing at how stupid she must sound. Samael smiled and raised his leg to land a harsh kick to Ziva's stomach. The Israeli fell to the floor and Samael put his booted foot to her throat._

_'' Don't!'' called out McGee, torn between leaving Tony's side and rushing to Ziva's. _

_Samael pressed his foot down, enjoying Ziva's desperate attempts to breathe. '' Do not worry, my precious Bond Girl, you'll get yours.'' he said, reaching down and stroking Ziva's cheek. He took his foot off of her windpipe and moved to drag Gibbs out of the room. Ziva moved to get up but Samael anticipated her move and shocked her before she could get up. _

_Ziva watched as the top of Gibbs' head disappeared and the door was slammed shut. She closed her eyes as all that was playing through her mind was the sapphire eyes that wouldn't leave hers._

_Gibbs grunted as he was dragged along the corridor. His eyes taking in everything that was happening and his surroundings. His normally guarded eyes opened wide as his wrists were handcuffed in front of him. His arms were raised above his head and he was left dangling from the ceiling._

_'' Comfy, Agent G?''_

_'' Asshole.'' said Gibbs._

_Samael laughed and he wiped his brow. '' I bet you're a very collected man, Gibbs. Calm. Quiet. I'll bet you haven't cried out in pain since you were a kid.'' _

_Gibbs bit his tongue before the urge to talkback grew too much. '' Are you just going to talk to me? You could've done that to me in the room with the others.''_

_'' And I thought you were smart.'' _

_Gibbs watched as Samael moved to pick up a long, thin bamboo pole. He saw him raise it and bring it down. Gibbs only realised he had been struck with it as soon as a searing, burning pain on his back made itself known._

_'' The sooner you beg me to stop, the sooner I do. Now, let's see how stubborn you are.'' said Samael, raising the pole again._

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gibbs jolted himself awake and moved his hand to rest gently on his back. He traced the thin raised lines with a finger and he cursed.

That bastard got off way too easy. He should have taken that bullet to the knee rather than the head. Gibbs laid back down and rest his hands behind his head. This wasn't the first nightmare he had suffered and it wouldn't be the last. He eased himself up and out of the bed to go downstairs.

The sound of his socked feet shuffling across the cold kitchen floor was all that could be heard until he rummaged in the cupboard above his head. He pulled out a mug and went into the other cupboard to find some cocoa powder. He smirked at how stupid he must look. A fully grown man making himself a hot chocolate because he had a nightmare. He didn't care. It was a comfort thing. He grinned as he remembered his dad used to be the one to make it for him when he was younger.

A lightbulb in Gibbs' head lit up. The silver haired agent quickly made his hot chocolate and he went into the living room. He picked up his phone and dialled a number, waiting patiently for the other end to be picked up.

'' Hello?''

''' Hey Dad, it's me.'' said Gibbs, his mug of hot chocolate warming his hand and lap.

'' Leroy?'' Gibbs inwardly cringed at the way his father addressed him.

'' Leroy, you know it's gone four AM, right?'' came the tired and paternal voice.

'' Yeah, I know.''

'' What's wrong, son?'' asked Jackson, hearing the hidden emotions in his child's voice.

'' How long you got?''

'' As long as you need me, Jethro.'' came the reply. '' Is it work?''

Gibbs sipped his hot chocolate and began. '' Yeah, actually, it is. We had a case recently, well, about two months ago.''

'' And you're only telling me now?''

Gibbs hesitated. '' It's hard to talk about, Dad. The team and I, we were taken. We were missing for two weeks.''

Gibbs could hear his father moving around in the background.

'' I'm listening, take as long as you need, Jethro.''


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So, hey, it's Sunday XD

Thank you so much for the alerts and reviews :D :D It's nice to see people are interested XD So, keep it up, I like replying to them, and talking to you :)

Authors note aside... I thought I'd do some advertising. Eat lollipops! That is all XD

Chapter Six

'' Morning Tony.'' said Ziva, looking up at the Italian as he walked into the bullpen.

'' Mornin'.'' came the short reply.

'' Are you alright?'' frowned Ziva, watching as Tony rubbed his eyes and temples. McGee looked up from his work and mirrored Ziva's frown.

'' Tony?''

'' Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just not sleeping well.'' said Tony, looking at Ziva pointedly.

'' I do not think any of us are, Tony.'' said Ziva, looking at McGee to back her up.

'' You can say that again.'' agreed the MIT Graduate.

Tony looked around and frowned as the phone on Gibbs' desk began to ring.

'' Ah, pick it up.'' said Tony, his eyes screwed shut in an attempt to block the noise out.

Ziva got up and answered the phone. '' Special Agent Gibbs' desk, how may I help? I see. Of course I will pass it on. Thank you.'' said Ziva, before hanging up.

'' Well?'' asked McGee.

'' There is a dead marine in Quantico. What do we do?'' asked Ziva, looking at the Senior Field Agent.

'' Well, here, usually Gibbs says-''

'' Grab your gear.'' came the authoritive voice becoming louder as he drew closer to the bullpen. '' Dead marine in-''

'' Quantico.'' finished Ziva, looking confused.

'' Yeah, you getting a little slow, David?'' asked Tony, suddenly perked up.

Ziva looked at him whilst grabbing her gear. '' Meh meh meh meh meh.'' she mocked.

'' I don't even sound like that.'' said Tony, his eyebrows raised. Ziva playfully snarled and walked off to the elevator.

'' Crazy ninja chick.'' muttered Tony, following her to the elevator.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' Gibbs!''

The team turned around to see Fornell coming out of the victim's house.

'' Oh, you've got to be kidding me.'' said Tony, making McGee and Ziva laugh.

'' I got a call about a dead marine, what's that to do with the FBI?''

'' Maybe the fact that your dead marine has a dead sister who happens to be an FBI agent.''

'' Of course it does.'' said Gibbs, turning to look at his team. '' You know what to do.''

The two Team Leaders watched as Gibbs' team walked into the house.

'' You and your team okay?'' asked Fornell, taking in Gibbs' less than healthy appearance.

Gibbs looked at his friend. '' Why wouldn't we be?''

Fornell smirked. '' Everyone knows about your team and the last couple of months, Gibbs.''

Gibbs looked at him and shook his head. '' Yeah, but if it were you in our shoes it would've been all over the news and nobody would hear the end of it.'' smirked Gibbs.

Fornell grinned. '' Oh, 'cause NCIS is that much more hardcore.''

'' Damn right.'' laughed Gibbs. '' So, who's got lead?'' asked Gibbs, both him and Fornell walking over to the house.

'' Whoever's ME turns up first.''

'' So I got lead?'' smirked Gibbs, seeing the NCIS van pull up.

'' How...?''

'' 'Cause we're hardcore.'' said Gibbs entering the house. They walked into the living room to see blood splattered everywhere. Gibbs frowned and looked at Fornell.

'' Oh, yeah. The perp used an axe, it's disgusting.''

'' You can say that again.'' said Gibbs, taking in the sight of the 'organic' matter sprayed everywhere. Gibbs looked around and frowned. '' Where's Ziva?''

'' Um...''

Every agent in the front room turned their heads as they heard gagging and heaving. Gibbs turned on his heel and went outside to see what the source of the noise was.

'' Boss?''

Gibbs pushed past an FBI Agent to see Ziva on all fours throwing up what looked like her breakfast. He knelt beside her and rubbed her back until she stopped. He helped her sit up and he looked at her.

'' Ziva-''

'' I do not know.'' panted Ziva. '' I do not think I can go back in there.'' she said, her hand resting on her stomach.

'' Okay, once we're finished in here, we'll go back to NCIS where you can see Ducky-''

'' Gibbs!'' protested Ziva.

'' Forget it, David, better safe than sorry.''

The Israeli glared at him but it soon soften when she realised that he was right. '' Fine, I shall go and wait in the truck.'' she sighed. She got up and gave Gibbs her camera before turning around and going to wait in the truck. Gibbs frowned and let his brain absorb what had just happened.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' Say 'ahh', Miss David.'' said Ducky standing in front of Ziva.

Ziva rolled her eyes and 'ahh-ed'. Gibbs smirked as he watched her sitting on the examination table, her feet swinging off of the edge of the table.

'' I can't see anything, other than a little inflammation. How have you been feeling?'' asked Ducky, feeling her throat.

Ziva looked at the team, looking at her and she sighed. '' I have been feeling a little ill.''

'' Ziva...'' growled Gibbs, making the other two smirk.

'' What? I am telling him now, am I not?''

'' Right, my dear, I cannot see anything physically wrong with you. However, I would like to take a blood sample, just to be safe.'' said Ducky, prepping a needle.

'' Is that really necessary, Ducky?'' asked Ziva, watching the point of the needle with her eagle like gaze.

'' Yes, I just want to be sure that you're alright.''

'' I would be a lot better if I was not a pin cushion.'' muttered Ziva, making Tony laugh.

'' If you three would kindly leave us, unless of course, you would also like a needle of some description.''

Ziva laughed as Tony and McGee all but ran out of Autopsy. She lost her smile when she looked at Gibbs.

'' When you're done here, you're going home.'' he said anticipating an argument. He was not disappointed.

'' Gibbs!''

'' I don't want to hear it. You're going home to rest and I'll have you back in the office tomorrow morning.''

'' Gibbs, I do not wish to have time off of work. I have had enough of sitting around doing nothing. It is so bo- AH!''

Gibbs winced at Ziva's needle but quickly got over it. '' I mean it, David, I don't want to see you until tomorrow.''

Ziva sighed and nodded. '' Fine, but I am not happy.''

'' Noted.'' said Gibbs, smirking at his only female agent.

She smirked back and looked at Ducky. '' Are we finished, Ducky?''

'' Yes, though I will have any results tomorrow.'' he said with a smile.

'' Thank you.'' smiled Ziva before she and Gibbs left Autopsy.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ziva smirked as Gibbs pressed the button that took them to the parking lot. '' You do not trust me to get there by myself?''

'' Of course, I trust you Ziva. I just want to make sure.''

Ziva laughed and leant against the wall of the elevator. '' Of course you do.'' She smirked when the lights went off and the elevator stopped moving.

'' Are you okay?''

'' I am fine, but you do not believe me-''

Gibbs held Ziva's shoulders. '' You threw up. Ziva, out of all of the cases we have done, no matter how gruesome, you've always managed to get on with it. If anyone throws up, it's DiNozzo or McGee.'' said Gibbs trying to stress the point he was trying to make.

'' So, I have a weak stomach. It is a side effect from being in captivity, Gibbs.'' said Ziva, getting out of his grip.

'' I'm just trying to make sure you're okay, Ziva.''

'' I am fine, Ducky did not find anything and I doubt he will find anything in my blood.'' She looked at Gibbs to see him about to speak and she shook her head. '' However, if it will ease your mind, I will go home.''

'' Atta girl.''

'' Whatever. I am only doing as I am told because I like you.''

Gibbs laughed. '' Not the fact that I'm your boss?''

Ziva grinned and shook her head. '' No.'' She looked up and smiled at Gibbs. '' I will see you tomorrow, Gibbs.'' said Ziva as the elevator doors slid open. She walked out of the elevator towards her car, smirking at how she could feel Gibbs' gaze on her the whole way.

She opened her car door and slid in. She buckled herself in and started her car before waving at Gibbs as she drove out and away from NCIS.

Gibbs shook his head with a smirk and closed the elevator doors, the small cart taking him back to his floor.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' Er, Doctor Mallard, I have the results back for Ziva's bloodwork.'' said Palmer, handing a file to Ducky.

Ducky looked up from his tea and book to take the file from Palmer. '' Why, thank you, Mister Palmer. Why don't you go home? It's rather late, you know.'' said Ducky, smiling.

'' Really?'' smiled Palmer. '' Thank you, Doctor.'' he said, before getting his jacket and leaving for the night. Ducky watched his young apprentice leave before he opened the file. His old, tired eyes scanned down the pages to a point where he saw what he wanted to see. The cup of lukewarm tea he had just picked up, fell onto the floor, the clatter of the breaking cup echoing throughout Autopsy.

He got up and stepped over the mess he had made. He grabbed his own coat and keys. He needed to see Ziva as soon as possible.

He took the elevator straight to the car park, he knew that if he bumped into Gibbs, things could get very complicated indeed.

His Morgan squealed out of the parking lot, he internally cried at the way he was driving his car but duty called.

He came to a stop outside Ziva's home and he walked briskly up the stony path to rat-a-tat-tat on her door. He stood outside, admiring how beautiful the moon was in the ebony sky before he looked back to see the door slowly open.

'' Ducky?'' came the sleep filled reply.

'' Ah, Ziva, my dear. Were you asleep?''

'' Yes, I was.'' Ziva paused as if trying to see if Ducky was really there. '' Is something wrong, Ducky?''

'' My dear, it is not a conversation that should be held at your front door.'' said Ducky.

Ziva nodded and stepped aside to let the Medical Examiner in. It wasn't often Ducky came to Ziva's, and it was never in the night. Ziva enjoyed seeing him out of work but she could tell that this wasn't a happy social call.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' DiNozzo?''

'' Yes Boss?'' asked Tony, looking up from his computer to see his boss looking at him.

'' Where's Ziva?'' he asked.

Tony and McGee looked at Ziva's empty desk and then back at Gibbs.

'' I don't know?''

Gibbs narrowed his eyes and McGee grabbed his cell.

'' Calling her now, Boss.''

Gibbs and Tony looked at the younger male agent as he pressed his phone to his ear. He waited before looking at Gibbs nervously.

'' She's not picking up, Boss. It's going straight to voicemail... Boss?'' questioned McGee as he saw Gibbs grab his weapon.

'' We need to see if she is okay, Probie.'' said Tony doing the same.

McGee nodded and grabbed his own gun from his drawer before following Gibbs and Tony into the elevator. They rode in silence all the way to Ziva's house. They wordlessly walked up to her house and watched as Gibbs pulled out his lock picking kit. He had almost finished picking the lock when the door opened, revealing a very tired looking Ducky.

'' Jethro? What are you doing here?''


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Is it that time already? XD

If you reviewed with theories about what was happening, well, they will be answered. For those of you that liked the flashbacks, I think you'll like this chap :)

I hope it's not too OOC :/

Enjoy reading and give us a shout when you're done :) (Y)

Chapter Seven

'' I could ask you the same thing, Duck.'' said Gibbs, moving forward to take back his lock picking kit. '' Is Ziva in there?''

Ducky moved forward to stand on the porch and he closed the door over. '' Yes, she is.''

'' So why didn't she pick up her phone?'' asked Tony, beating Gibbs to the question.

'' Because I told her not to.'' said Ducky, using _that _tone, letting the team know to not question his decision. '' She knew you would be over, Jethro. Though, I don't think she thought that the other two would be, also. I will see if she wants you in.'' said Ducky, disappearing behind the door.

Gibbs looked at Tony and McGee, who had smartly put their weapons away.

'' D'you think something bad has happened?'' asked McGee, looking at Tony.

'' Ziva's not in work. She won't answer her phone. We're on her porch and Ducky is in there. What do you think, McGenius?''

'' DiNozzo.'' warned Gibbs, putting his weapon away.

'' Sorry Boss.''

The door swung back open and Ducky stepped out. He put his hat on and stood next to Gibbs. '' I will see you all soon.'' he said, before walking over to his Morgan.

Gibbs watched him leave and then looked at his team. '' C'mon.'' he said. The three men walked into Ziva's house and McGee quietly shut the door behind them.

'' Where d'you think she is?''

'' I am in the kitchen.'' called Ziva.

When she spoke, Gibbs could definitely pick up some form of raw emotion in her voice. He felt his heart sink as he realised that something really bad had happened. _Ya think?_ said a little voice in his head.

They walked into the kitchen to see Ziva standing next to a kettle with four mugs next to it. Her back was turned and Gibbs could practically see the tension in her shoulders.

'' Zivs?'' called McGee gently.

'' Sit down, I will not be a moment. I am just waiting for the kettle to boil.'' she explained. She listened the chairs being dragged across the kitchen floor to be sat on comfortably. She watched the kettle finish boiling and she made Gibbs and Tony, coffee and herself and McGee, tea, just the way they all liked it.

She sat down in between Tony and Gibbs and she held her mug in her hands, taking in the warmth from her tea and turning it into strength. She looked up and rolled her eyes as they were all looking at her with worried glances.

'' What?''

'' I'm not going to lie, Ziva. You look like crap.'' said Tony. A glare sent his way from both Gibbs and McGee made him cringe and wish he never said it.

'' Thank you, Tony. I did not sleep much last night.'' she said quietly, sipping her tea.

'' Why not?'' asked McGee.

Ziva stayed quiet, thinking about how to word what she was feeling. '' Do you remember, on our 'downtime', that we met and made an agreement?'' she asked, looking at each of the men.

The three of them nodded and frowned. '' We said that we wouldn't talk about the Weather's Case, unless we had to.'' said Gibbs, reminding himself. Quite frankly, he wasn't happy about their agreement, but he thought that if that is what half of the team wanted, he might as well go with it.

'' Well, I need to talk about it.'' said Ziva, her voice almost a whisper. '' I know it breaks our agreement but-''

'' It's okay.'' assured Gibbs. Tony and McGee nodded in agreement.

Ziva took another sip of her tea and exhaled. '' You remember when he took us out, one by one? How it was you Tony, then you Gibbs and then McGee?''

'' And then you, Ziva.'' reminded Tony.

Ziva nodded. '' Yes, I know. Well, he did the same to me as what he did to you, but there was something else he did.'' She shot Gibbs a quick look, before continuing. '' There was evidence found that I was raped.''

McGee and Tony exchanged disgusted and angry looks. '' The bastard.'' muttered McGee.

'' Please...'' silenced Ziva, wanting to get what she had to say, out and known. '' As you know, yesterday, Ducky did a few tests on me and he came to me, with the results, last night. Once I found out, I just knew I had to tell you. I am telling you all of this with the knowledge of what it could to our team. I just hope you will understand why I did what I did.'' said Ziva, hating herself for her wobbly bottom lip.

The three men looked at each other and visibly gulped. They knew that Ziva had had other tests done and that she had kept the results to herself and they respected that. But if what she was beggining to say was true, then the Weather's Case could permantly damage the team.

'' Ziva?'' called McGee.

The Israeli looked up with a sad face, in question.

'' Tell us.''

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Ziva cupped McGee's face in an effort to comfort him. '' It's okay, Tim. We will be found.'' whispered Ziva. McGee's eyes were scrunched shut and he was in the fetal position, he had just come back from 'alone time' with Samael._

_'' I am going to check on Tony and Gibbs, alright?'' _

_'' Yeah.'' said McGee with a strained voice._

_Ziva got up and went to sit next to Gibbs. '' Gibbs?''_

_'' I'll kill him.'' he said, watching McGee whimper in pain. If Ziva didn't know better, she would have said there were tears in Gibbs' eyes. _

_'' It is not your fault, Gibbs. It was bound to happen to us eventually.'' she said, watching as Tony moved over from where he was to sit with McGee._

_'' All of my years in the Corps, this never happened. All of my year in NCIS, this never happened. Our luck is running out.''_

_'' You Americans are supposed to be happy go lucky, yes?'' asked Ziva, looking at her boss. '' We need to take this and use it. We are together, our bonds are getting stronger, just because we are together.'' _

_Gibbs looked at her and sighed. ''You're right. I've never seen you moping about Mossad.'' he said. _

_'' As if I would let myself.'' smirked Ziva. '' But you will see, Gibbs. We will be a better team for it. Here, we can see how far our friendship and trust can go. When we survive this, we will be unstoppable as a team.'' she smiled._

_Gibbs nodded, grateful for her 'when' rather than it being an 'if'. As bad as things were, he knew his team would have the strength to shine through. _

_'' Thank you for keeping an eye on McGee.'' said Gibbs quietly._

_Ziva nodded. '' I am worried for him the most.'' she confessed. Gibbs was, too. His tech expert was the last person he would have wanted in a situation like this, not that he wanted anyone else to be. It was that, McGee was innocent, always had been, something as pure as that should've been protected. It was cases like this he wished that McGee was still a Probationary Agent, at least then he wouldn't be here now, he'd be at his computer trying to find them._

_'' It is not your fault, Gibbs.'' said Ziva, as footsteps could be heard. '' It is just our time.'' _

_'' You believe that?'' he asked as the footsteps grew closer. _

_Ziva nodded. '' I do, yes.'' The door creaked open and Ziva stood, her hands out in front of her. _

_'' Just take me. Do not shock them.'' she said to Samael as he produced the remote. '' I will come willingly. Please do not hurt them anymore.''_

_Samael smiled. '' Oh, well, seeing as you asked so nicely, Miss David.'' he said, pocketing the remote. He outstretched his hand and beckoned Ziva to come. She began to move, but not quickly enough for his taste. He grabbed her by her ponytail and practically dragged her out of the room._

_The door slammed shut, leaving Gibbs to worry about his female agent. He wasn't stupid, he knew that there was a reason Samael had taken Ziva last. He moved to get up and he found himself feeling dizzy._

_'' You okay, Boss?'' asked Tony, his hand holding McGee's._

_'' Yeah, shouldn't have sat down for so long.'' he said, moving over to the remainders of his team and kneeling next to them._

_'' I hope Ziva gives him hell.'' said Tony bitterly._

_'' Me too.'' said McGee quietly. Gibbs nodded in agreement but he knew it was highly unlikely that she could._

_The time passed incredibly slowly and eventually, the men could hear cries and occasional screams. Gibbs watched as the boys tried to block it out._

_'' He's really hurting her now.'' said McGee._

_Gibbs nodded and gently patted McGee's shoulder to try and comfort him. The screams suddenly stopped and the three men looked at the door, waiting for Ziva to come through it._

_'' What's happened?''_

_'' Is Ziva okay?'' _

_Footsteps echoed along with a dragging sound. They heard a thump and they looked as the door opened long enough for something to be thrown in. It clattered and rolled across the concrete floor, making the three men shift away from it. The device hissed and began to release what looked like dried ice._

_'' Try not to breathe too much of it in.'' warned Gibbs, as the vapor crawled across the floor towards them._

_And then darkness._

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

The three male agents looked at Ziva, tear tracks visible on her face. '' I remember pain, darkness, then seeing you in the ambulance. A part of our time in captivity was spent in a haze. And I can explain it.'' said Ziva, more tears spilling down her golden cheeks.

Gibbs froze.

The hormone gas.

He looked at McGee and Tony and he could see that they were drawing the same conclusions.

'' It was not Samael who raped me.'' said Ziva, through a sob. '' Tests show that it was the three of you. And as if that was not enough, I am pregnant, too.''


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi! :D Just a couple of things to say, erm;**

**- Reviews** - I have read them and I am desperate to reply to them but apparently the links are 'outdated'. I don't know if this has happened to any of you? But it's actually quite frustrating, so, I've made a plan to reply to them XD

**- PTBvisiongrrl** - I know! Ziva now is not like Season 3 Ziva at all. It's good that her character has developed, but all the same, I miss the crazy ninja chick XD

**- ZivaFan2481 **- what has been written has been written and shall remain that way. Just rest assured, that any involvement with Vance will NOT be negative ;)

**- smush68** - I remember a review saying something along the lines of 'Vance in awe of Abby', well, here it is, though it's not a flashback :P

I think that's all my messages. I would appreciate reviews, I do enjoy reading them and replying to them (whenever FFN lets me ;D)

Oh, seeing as you all guessed about what happened, how about you **guess who the father may be? **But to be clear, I know who it is and I won't budge, no matter what ;)

As I said before, **enjoy** :)

Chapter Eight

The men sat in silence, the news Ziva had delievered felt like a harsh slap across the face, and it stung. Ziva wiped her eyes and got up to reboil the kettle. A small sob escaped her mouth and she moved to leave the kitchen, unable to stay in the room with her silent teammates.

Gibbs felt Ziva brush past him, which was when he was brought back to earth. He had raped his colleague. Gibbs shook as he felt a sudden rush of hatred for himself and what he had done.

He looked at his male team members and then at the doorway that Ziva had walked out of. He walked over to the kettle and made a fresh cup of tea. He looked at Tony and McGee with a heavy heart.

'' Boss, I'm so sorry...'' said McGee, his voice thick.

'' It's not me, you need to apologise to. Ziva, had something else to say, I think we should find out what.'' said Gibbs, holding the mug of tea. Tony and McGee got up and out of the chairs and they followed Gibbs to find Ziva.

They walked into her living room to see her sat on the floor, leaning against the sofa. Her arms folded around her knees and her head hidden. The three men watched as her shoulders heaved up and down as she tried to contain her sobs.

McGee moved first, he lowered himself down and sat next to Ziva. He put his arm around her and pulled her to him. Tony moved second, he sat on the other side of her and stroked her hair and held her hand. Gibbs moved last. He sat cross-legged in front of Ziva and put her mug of tea in front of her.

'' Ziver...''

The Israeli looked up, her eyes puffy and her cheeks stained with tear tracks. '' Yes?''

'' We are so sor-'' began McGee but Ziva cut him off.

'' Do not apologise for something you had no control over. It is not your fault, and I will never hold this against you, ever. You are my friends, my family.'' said Ziva, her head on McGee's shoulder. '' I am just afraid that I hurt all of you. I should have told you what I knew when I found out.'' she said, looking at her floor.

Gibbs pushed the mug of tea towards Ziva. '' I'd say we're all even.'' he said, leaning forward and placing a finger underneath her chin to make her look up.

'' Almost.'' said Tony.

The other three looked at him and the Italian looked at Ziva's flat abdoman. '' I mean, this is a baby we're talking about.''

'' What do you want to do?'' asked McGee. '' 'Cause I'll support you all the way.''

'' Yeah, and me.'' agreed Tony.

'' Ziva, what do you want to do?'' asked Gibbs, gently. He knew what he would prefer for Ziva to do and he was sure that both McGee and Tony had their preferences. He was a little worried at what the Frat Boy would want.

Ziva's silence did little to answer their question. '' I do not believe in abortion, Gibbs.'' said Ziva. '' And if that bothers any of you-''

'' It's fine, Ziva.'' said Gibbs.

'' It's fine with me.'' said McGee, rubbing Ziva's shoulder.

Tony didn't speak up, making all of them look at him. '' Keep it Ziva.'' he said eventually.

'' You are sure you are okay with me being pregnant with a baby that could be yours?'' she asked, looking at the three of them straight in the eye.

'' I'm not going to ask you to kill a potential life because I'm not comfortable. One, I don't think I'd ever forgive myself for pushing for you to get rid of it. Second, you don't believe in it, I would never ask you to go against your beliefs just to cater to my needs.'' said Gibbs.

'' I agree, I'd never ask you to do something like that.'' assured McGee.

Tony nodded in agreement and rubbed Ziva's arm.

'' Alright.'' said Ziva. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve and sipped the tea Gibbs placed in front of her. '' Thank you, Gibbs.''

'' S'alright.'' said Gibbs, watching her drink more. '' You know, Ziver, we're gonna look after you.''

Ziva smiled at her boss. '' I know you will Gibbs.''

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Abby paced her lab, her fingers in her mouth, chewing her nails in nervousness. Ziva hadn't come in and all three of the boys took off. And as if that wasn't bad enough, Ducky had gone AWOL too.

'' Oh!'' cried Abby, pulling her finger out of her mouth to see that she had bitten further than she should have. '' I hate this!''

'' Miss Scuito?''

Abby spun on her heel to see Vance standing in the door way, looking at her with concern. '' Director! I was just... Actually, I don't know what I was doing.'' said Abby sadly.

Vance walked all the way in and took Abby's hand in his to look at her freshly chewed finger.

'' It's a nervous habit, I've had it since I was little.'' blurted Abby.

Vance inspected it. '' It'll be alright, just clean it.'' He watched Abby nod before continuing. '' Now, what's wrong?''

'' They've disappeared again! What if some other psycho's got them? My team can't take anymore of that! The FBI should take more than what we do! Stupid FBI, well, actually I like Fornell, he's pretty cool, but the rest of them-'' Abby stopped and looked at Vance before looking at her computers. '' They have their phones this time! I can trace them.'' said Abby, rushing over to the computers, her fingers all over the keyboard.

Vance watched the Forensic Tech with awe. Anytime he stuck his nose into a case, he was more focused with what the Field Agents had to say. He never paid attention to someone who was probably the most important player on the team. As he watched Abby work, albeit it was only a minor thing, he was taken aback at how quick she was and how smart she was at coming up with an idea, even if the process had been a little long winded.

Needless to say, he had a new found appreciation for the goth.

'' I got 'em!'' declared Abby happily. '' They're at Ziva's.'' she said, turning around in triumph and smiling. The smile faded as she remembered who was in the lab with her. '' Sorry.'' said Abby, through a gritted grimace.

Vance shook his head. '' Don't apologise for doing an excellent job, Miss Scuito. NCIS is lucky to have you.'' said Vance, from the bottom of his heart.

Abby looked at him, confused but blushed a little at his praise. '' What do we do?'' asked Abby, inching towards her cell phone on her desk.

'' Leave them, they're all there for a reason.'' said Vance. He gave a nod of his head to Abby before leaving her in peace.

'' And I'm the weirdo.'' mumbled Abby, under her breath.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Thanks for your reviews and comments, I know I've said it before, but I LOVE reading them :)

I don't know if you guys like spoilers but here's one for you about an upcoming episode :D You don't have to click on it, but DAMN! It's worth it XD .?articleId=281474980889559

Oh! Another piece of advertising, if you guys have facebook, please like my page :D.com/pages/Ncis-is-the-best-show-ever/125570134159482

So, on with the chapter :D

Chapter Nine

'' Let me get this straight. After two months of bitching and another couple of weeks of ''I'm glad we're back'', you want time off?'' asked Vance, leaning back in his chair, the tips of his fingers touching together.

'' Yeah, pretty much.'' said Gibbs with _that _smug look he wore on his face when he knew he was going to get his own way.

Vance sat up and pulled his toothpick out of his mouth. '' You have the rest of the week. I want you and your team back in work at 0700 on Monday. Clear?''

'' Crystal.'' said Gibbs, nodding, taking note of the sigh that came out of Vance's mouth.

'' Is everything alright with your team, Gibbs?'' asked Vance, his warm ebony eyes boring into Gibbs' sapphire ones.

'' For now, yeah.'' said Gibbs, before turning around and striding out of the office. Vance sighed and stuck his toothpick back into his mouth. Hopefully, whatever prompted Gibbs to ask for more time off wasn't too serious.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' I can't believe Ziva's pregnant.'' said McGee, sitting next to Tony. The Italian had invited the MIT Graduate over for the evening. McGee had gone along with it with the knowledge that Tony would want to talk and speak his mind, without Ziva or Gibbs in the room.

'' Me neither.'' said Tony, absent mindedly flicking through tv channels, not really paying attention to what was on them.

'' It could be worse.'' said McGee, thinking aloud, ignoring the pointed look Tony was giving him.

'' How could Ziva being pregnant with one of our kids be any worse?'' asked Tony angrily. It wasn't often the Senior Field Agent got angry, but when he did, there was a damn good reason.

'' The baby could be Samael's.'' said McGee quietly.

Tony stopped and a little of his anger went away. '' But still, Probie, we shouldn't be in this situation.'' said Tony, sitting back, his head looking up at the ceiling. '' I'm not ready to be a dad.''

McGee looked at Tony as if he had grown two heads. '' You might not be the dad, you know. It could be me. Or Gibbs.'' said McGee annoyed at Tony. '' And how about Ziva? D'you think she's ready to be a mum?''

Tony shook his head. '' How d'you manage to make me feel bad, McGee?''

'' 'Cause you don't think before you speak.'' said McGee, patting Tony's shoulder.

'' What if it's yours?'' asked Tony, looking at the younger Field Agent.

McGee shrugged. '' I'll just be there, I suppose. And do my best to support both Ziva and the baby.''

Tony nodded and rubbed his temples with one hand. '' This is so messed up. This'll change everything, either way.'' said Tony.

McGee looked at Tony with a frown. '' What d'you mean?''

'' Well, Ziva won't be at work, she'll have a baby to look after. One of us will have a baby to care for and... are you honestly going to tell me that your hopes aren't already up for the possibility that the baby could be yours? I mean, as Ziva gets bigger, we're all gonna wish that kid is ours.'' said Tony, playing with a loose fibre on his jeans.

'' I guess.'' said McGee, sighing. He knew Tony was right, he was hopeful that the baby was his, and he reckoned that Ziva would have her own hopes about who she wanted the father to be. '' Do you want the baby to be yours?'' asked McGee, looking at the Italian.

Tony thought for a moment before grinning at the younger male. '' A little DiNozzo running around would be pretty cool.'' he admitted.

McGee rolled his eyes and shook his head with a grin. '' Only you, Tony. But seriously?''

Tony scratched his head. '' I haven't really thought about it, to be honest. I mean, I can't even keep a relationship going, besides, I don't think I'd be a good dad. It's not like I had a good example.'' smirked Tony. '' How about you?''

'' I don't know.'' said McGee, simply. '' I wonder how Boss feels about this.'' said McGee, looking at Tony. '' I mean, he had a kid-''

'' Like I said, this is messed up.'' said Tony sighing.

'' This is gonna screw so many people up.'' said McGee, sighing like Tony did.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ziva jolted herself awake, knocking her bottle of water to the floor as she did. After telling the team her current situation, she had gone straight to work, deciding that working on her paperwork was more constructive than sitting around moping. Of course, her mind had drifted off onto other things and she had found herself surfing the web for information about being a mother.

'' Doing a little extra investigating, are we?'' came a low voice. '' I thought I gave your team the rest of the week off?''

Ziva jumped and turned around to see one Director Vance leaning on the divider behind her. '' Um, I was just-''

'' Never mind, Miss David.'' said Vance, walking towards the stairs, indicating he should follow her. Ziva grimaced before getting up and following him, like the good soldier she was. Vance opened his door and held it open for Ziva, once she passed him and went into the office, he looked at his secretary.

'' No interruptions.''

'' Yes Director.''

Vance closed the door behind him and motioned for Ziva to sit down and make herself comfortable. Once she was sat down, Vance began. '' How are you feeling?''

'' I am feeling fine.''

'' Could've fooled me.'' said Vance, leaning against his desk. '' Something on your mind?''

Ziva looked at him, her eyes wide. It reminded Vance of his daughter and how she would clam up if something was bothering her.

'' You can trust me, Ziva. Anything you say won't leave the room, that I promise you.'' Vance felt his chest tighten as he saw Ziva's eyes glistening.

'' I do not know if I can-'' Ziva sighed and looked at her Director.

'' Don't let the suit or toothpick fool you.'' smirked Vance.

Ziva smiled and thought for a moment. It was true, he was no Jenny Shephard. Both she and Jenny had a history, an established bond, she had saved the redhead's life, what had Vance done for her? He was very close to Eli and Ziva just couldn't risk the Director of Mossad knowing. Though, forging a friendship with the current NCIS Director might not be a bad thing.

'' Promise me this will not get back to Eli. Or change your opinion or view of me.''

'' You have my word, Ziva.'' promised Vance.

'' It is the Weather's case, or more the aftermath of the Weather's case.''

Vance frowned. '' What's happened? Is this something to do with you leaving-''

'' Yes, Ducky discovered that I was,'' Ziva paused to correct herself. '' am pregnant.'' Ziva looked down, she wasn't sure she wanted to see Vance's reaction.

'' Samael's child?'' asked Vance softly.

Ziva kept her gaze on the floor, her silence doing little to settle Vance's nerves.

'' Not Samael's child? DiNozzo's? McGee's? Gibbs'?''

Ziva looked up, a tear escaping her eye. '' That is the problem. I do not know who the father is. I know that it is not Samael, however.''

Vance let out a tired sigh. '' That's why you were looking at a mother-baby website. You're keeping the child?''

'' Yes. And the team are behind me.''

'' Good.'' said Vance, he stood up straight and put his hands into his pockets. '' Uh, Jackie would be more than willing to give you advice and help, you know.'' he said.

'' Thank you, Director.'' said Ziva standing up.

'' You know that you'll have to be taken off of-''

'' No!'' cried Ziva. '' I have spent the past two months on leave. I am not leaving field duty until I am five months, at least. I am well within my rights-''

'' Officer David.''

Ziva stopped and looked at her Director.

'' I know exactly what you are entitled to. However, once you hit the five month mark, you can consider yourself on desk duty.'' Vance smirked when Ziva nodded. '' And don't think I won't ask the good Doctor for a date.''

Ziva looked up and smiled. '' Are you not mad?'' asked Ziva, tilting her head.

'' About what?''

'' Me being pregnant with-''

Vance moved to sit down behind his desk. '' Why would I be mad? I would rather the child was DiNozzo's or even Gibbs', than Samael's.'' said Vance.

Ziva nodded again, taking in what Vance said. She jumped as she felt her phone buzzing.

'' Sorry. David?''

Vance watched as she spoke into the phone. He could see a lot of tension and stress in Ziva's face and body language. He knew the Weathers case had taken a massive toll on his MCRT, but individually, only know he was starting to see.

'' Problem?'' asked Vance.

'' I have to go.'' said Ziva, flipping her phone shut. She looked at Vance and bowed her head. '' Thank you for the talk.''

'' Don't mention it.''

'' I will not if you do not.'' said Ziva, before opening the office door and walking out. Vance nodded and sighed, the next few months would be very interesting indeed.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' You called me?'' asked Ziva quietly.

'' Yeah... I wanted to know how you were coping.''

'' I, personally, am more worried about you, Gibbs.'' said Ziva, descending the last of the stairs.

Gibbs stopped sanding his boat and he looked at the Israeli. '' Why would you be worried about me?''

'' Because, you are a lot like me. You might feel things but you do not always show them or share them. I know I am feeling different things, so I think it is safe to say that you are, too.''

Gibbs smiled at Ziva's explanation. '' Maybe I don't want to deal with it yet.''

'' You are going to have to, as I did.''

'' Another time, maybe.'' said Gibbs, picking up his sanding block and starting to sand again.

'' So, why am I here?'' asked Ziva, beginning to get agitated.

'' I was wondering how you were coping.'' said Gibbs.

'' Define coping.''

'' Morning sickness? Nausea?''

'' I have not suffered many symptoms, so far.'' said Ziva. She moved to lean against a section of the boat. '' I spoke to the Director.''

'' Did you?''

'' Yes, he knows everything.'' said Ziva. Gibbs nodded and carried on sanding his boat. Ziva frowned, his lack of reaction winding her up. She would have thought that out of all of the team, he would be the most bothered.

'' At least you do not have to explain anything to him now.''

'' Yeah.''

Ziva scoffed. '' Do you not care, Gibbs?''

Gibbs stopped sanding. '' 'Course I do. Just wish that I knew everything when I could've done.''

Ziva's brow furrowed. '' What is that supposed to mean?''

'' Why didn't you say something as soon as you knew?'' asked Gibbs, knowing his was dangerously close to pissing the hormonal assassin off.

'' I did tell you, just hours after I found out.'' she said hotly.

'' I wasn't talking about the pregnancy. I was talking about who the father might be. When your results came back, seperate to ours. Why didn't you say something?''

Ziva's mouth fell open. Oh no he didn't just go there. '' Hmm, maybe because the three of you had just started to sleep without worry or fear? Your injuries were bad, some of them still are. I did not want to add to your worry or stress. I doubt the three of you have even read up about torture, let alone lived it. I was giving you space.'' ranted Ziva.

'' All the same, Ziva, you could have said something-''

'' And not to the other two? Gibbs, if I was not even pregnant I would not have told you. I can live with it, I did live with it for a while. I saw the look on each of your faces when I told you what you had all done. I do not blame you, and I wish you did not blame yourself either.'' said Ziva, before taking a deep breath to try and calm herself down.

'' I should have been stronger.'' said Gibbs.

'' Gibbs, you are strong. None of this was your fault. We have discussed this.'' said Ziva, moving towards him. She reached out and rest a small hand on his forearm. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

'' I've ruined your life.'' muttered Gibbs.

'' Not really.'' said Ziva. '' I have always wanted children. It is just ahead of schedule, that is all. Besides, it might not be yours.''

Ziva squeezed Gibbs' forearm gently before turning on her heel to leave. '' When you are ready to talk, Gibbs...'' said Ziva, her voice trailing off as she climbed the stairs. Gibbs nodded, despite the fact that she wasn't there.

He sighed a tired sigh and ascended the stairs to get to his room. He showered quickly before crashing onto his bed. Thoughts, feelings and annoyance at the fact that he should have said something but didn't flying around his head. He willed them to leave him along and he had just begun to drift off when his cell buzzed loudly on the bedstand next to him. He almost facepalmed before reaching over and grabbing his cell.

'' Yeah, Gibbs?''

'' _How are things, son?_''

'' Things have changed, Dad.'' said Gibbs, the sound of his father's voice comforting him greatly.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Hey! :D So very nearly Christmas... next week in fact... should I post on Christmas? I wouldn't want to post if it bothered your Christmases :/

Oh- When McGee says 'Zivs', I'd just like to say, it's not a typo, he's actually calling her Zivs :) And I thought I'd throw a flashback in there XD

Also, some Ziva/Abby comfort here :D Hope you all like it :)

Chapter Ten

Abby paced her lab back and forth, she was waiting for someone. A certain someone who could tell her what was happening. She was fed up of this coming and going as soon as something may have happened. One minute the team were there, the next minute they weren't. She hated not being in the loop.

'' You wanted to see me, Abby?''

Abby spun on the spot and rushed to hug the person who walked into her lab. Of course, everyone who had ever had a hug off of the Goth would probably turn around and compare her to a python of some description.

'' Abby-''

'' Sorry, I forgot about your ribs.'' winced Abby.

'' I am fine.'' said Ziva, a smile on her face. '' You wanted to see me?''

'' Yeah.''

Abby reached forward and pulled the Israeli, as gently as she could, by her hand and towards her office, right at the back of her lab. Ziva watched as Abby closed the door remotely and sat her down in her chair. Abby leant against the glass door, one foot tucked behind the other.

Ziva bit back a grin at the Forensic's posture. '' Are about to interrogate me, Abby?''

Abby's jade green eyes widened and she shook her head. '' No!'' her plaits swinging side to side as she shook her head, she stopped. '' Well, sorta, but not like that maniac- '' Abby clapped her hands to her mouth at the mention of the Team's latest tormentor. '' I didn't mean to mention him, I'm sorry-''

'' Abby.'' prompted Ziva gently, rolling her eyes at her friend's behaviour.

Once Abby saw the eyeroll, she calmed a little. '' Sorry for freaking out. I just can't help it, you know? One minute, you and the guys are there, the next minute, you're not. My brain automatically goes to the bad place-''

'' You are doing it again, Abby.'' said Ziva softly.

'' I know!'' cried Abby, sliding down the door until she was sat on the floor, in front of Ziva.

Ziva got up and moved to sit down next to her best female friend. '' You do not need to panic, Abby.''

'' I just get worried.'' mumbled Abby. Ziva wrapped an arm around Abby's shoulders and smiled as Abby rest her head on her own shoulder.

'' I hate what he did.'' whispered Abby, afraid she might set off Ziva, but she didn't need to worry.

'' I hate him too, but as I said to Gibbs, Tony and McGee, we are stronger for it, and we should thank him for that.'' said Ziva, voicing her mantra for the second time that week.

'' But we were strong before.'' protested Abby.

'' What is a little more? Strength is good, Abby, in any shape or form.''

'' As long as you have some, everyone is taking some from you.'' said Abby.

Ziva looked at Abby out of the corner of her eye. '' Really?''

'' Totally, I am. I know the boys are too, they just don't admit it.'' grinned Abby. The two shared a smile, noticing how Ziva's mantra rung true. Bonds had tightened, and Abby noticed it, just sitting there with her Israeli sister, she felt strength and love. Those things had been there before, but now they were more noticeable.

They were sitting in a comfortable silence when Abby spoke up. '' So, what is going on? Why do you and the rest of the team keep disappearing?''

'' I am pregnant, Abby.'' said Ziva simply. '' And no, it is not Samael's.''

Abby pulled away from Ziva to look at her head on. '' What? He made Gibbs and Tony... and McGee-''

'' They have no memory of it, nor do I. I have nothing to be angry at them for.'' said Ziva, hoping Abby would feel the same way. The last thing she wanted was an over-emotional Goth tearing chunks out of the boys.

Ziva watched as Abby fought to keep her emotions and outbursts bottled up.

'' Let it out, Abby.''

'' HOW COULD HE? That bastard! I swear if he wasnt already dead I'd-'' Abby looked at Ziva. '' Are you okay? I mean, are you keeping it?''

Ziva gave the barest of nods and watched as Abby stood to pace, like she did when she was thinking things over in that eccentric brain of hers. She stopped and sat where she was stood, which conveniently, was right in front of Ziva.

'' I'm glad it's not _his._'' said Abby, a little embarrassed at her rather loud and badly worded outburst. She looked back up and reached out to hold Ziva's hands. '' What are you going to do?''

'' I have decided that I will keep the child, though, whose name I will put on the certificate... I do not know.'' said Ziva, the last part of her sentence just above a whisper.

'' But you're happy about it?'' asked Abby, her head tilted, making Ziva smile.

'' I guess. A little more time and I will be even more so.'' said Ziva.

Abby gave Ziva a toothy smile. '' That's great! I can organise a baby shower, and I can help you decorate and help you pick out names and-''

Ziva pulled her hands away from Abby's and put them up like a barrier. '' I do not want a fuss. It is bad enough I receive looks of sympathy and pity from my fellow co-workers, but the last thing I need is-''

'' Okay.'' said Abby.

Ziva closed her eyes and exhaled before looking back up. '' I am sorry, it is not your fault.''

Abby shrugged. '' That's okay. Would you like some of your strength back?'' smiled Abby, holding out her arms for a hug.

Ziva laughed and let the Goth envelope her with a safe embrace.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

McGee stared at his typewriter, willing words to come out of his fingers. A few moments later, he sighed as his muse left him. McGee pushed himself away from his writing desk and ambled over to his bed. He sat down in the middle of it, his feet over the edge, touching the floor and his head in his hands. He knew why he was unable to write, he was petrified something a little too close to home would appear on the piece of paper in the typewriter.

He felt his eyes grow heavy. He was tired after a case at work. A sailor had been killed and to be honest, he thought they had all welcomed the distraction, though this time, Ziva interviewed the witnesses rather than take photos. _Smart move, Boss. _

McGee laid in the middle of his bed with his hands behind his head. He closed his eyes, listening to the rhythmic drip drop of the tap in his bathroom...

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_McGee was on the floor. Samael had taken Ziva a while ago. Both Tony and Gibbs were by his side, but his eyes were focusing on the pipe near the ceiling, there was a leak. His eyes followed the single droplets that fell and landed in the small puddle that had grown over the past week. His vision became cloudy as the gas from whatever Samael had thrown was affecting him. The cloudiness was still there but he felt the pain in his body disappearing. McGee decided he liked this gas, but perhaps a little too much, as a certain part of his anatomy hardened. _

_However, he wasn't the only one._

_The three men looked up as the door swung open again, a sickening thud sounded as a body was thrown in._

_'' Enjoy.''_

_The door closed, leaving the team mates alone. _

_They heard a little movement and a groan. '' Gibbs?''_

_McGee turned his head around to see a pair of pained mocha eyes looking at him. _

_'' McGee?'' _

_There was a rustling of clothes as those that could stand, did. McGee pulled himself up as a fierce primal urge took over him._

_'' Tony?'' whispered a pain filled voice._

_There was more rustling as clothes were pulled off of bodies, unconscious protests being vocalised. McGee fell back as there was a fight between the men as to who would go first._

_There was the sound of struggling. Skin hitting skin in defence._

_'' No!'' was the last thing to be said before a harsh cry pierced the air._

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

McGee woke up shaking, his nightmare just too horrible to think about. McGee rubbed his eyes.

But was it just a nightmare?

McGee had had dreams like this before, like just after he killed that cop. His dreams, replaying scenes that he could not remember, in such graphic detail that he was sure that they weren't just dreams. He reached over for his phone and as he flipped it open, and incoming call flashing up on his screen.

Tony.

'' Yeah Tony?''

'' _How d'you know it was me, Probie?_''

'' Lucky guess, what's wrong?''

'' _Can I come over? I can't sleep._''

'' Tell me about it. Sure, did you want me to order anything or-''

'' _No worries, I got it covered.'' _

McGee frowned as Tony hung up and there was a knock at his door. McGee got up and opened the door to see Tony standing there with a pizza box and a bag of doughnuts.

'' You were outside the whole time? Why didn't you just knock?''

'' And disturb my probie-san from his beauty sleep? Nah, calling you was much safer.'' said Tony, walking into the apartment.

McGee turned around and watched as Tony made himself comfortable.

'' You okay, man, you look like Gibbs without coffee.'' said the Italian.

'' Had a nightmare.'' said McGee, instantly regretting opening his mouth.

'' Wanna tell Uncle Tony 'bout it?'' said Tony, patting a space next to him before opening up the pizza box.

'' It was about Ziva.'' said McGee, sitting down and taking the slice Tony offered him.

'' You too, huh?'' said Tony, pulling his head away from his slice and watching the melted cheese stretch.

'' Gibbs said Vance knows.'' said McGee. '' You don't think he'll split us up?''

Tony shook his head. '' Nah. I think he'll keep himself out of it.''

'' You think?''

'' Well, yeah, Tim. He sticks his nose in, he'll have to deal with Gibbs, you, me, Ducky, probably Abs and a hormonal ninja. As far as I know, Vance has two brain cells to rub together.''

McGee nodded. '' Hope it stays that way.''


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: HAPPY HOLIDAYS! :D **

As promised, here is a fic update on Christmas. You may consider this a Christmas gift, from me, to you :) I really hope you like it, though, it's not very Christmassy :P

Oh, if there are any mistakes/typos, I apologise. I do read through it twice before I publish, but it seems my eyes don't notice mistakes until AFTER I post. Annoying, yes? :)

Hope you all had/are having a good day :) Remember, kids, sprouts are good for you! ;)

Chapter Eleven

'' Talking 'bout the paperwork, DiNozzo?'' asked Gibbs, walking into the bullpen, a cup of his favourite coffee in hand. He knew Tony wasn't but it was fun to make him squirm. He looked at Ziva's desk then back at Tony. '' Where's Ziva?'' he asked, not giving the Senior Field Agent time to answer his first question.

'' Uhh...''

'' I am here, Gibbs.'' said Ziva, her voice floating behind him.

The three men looked up and frowned at the state of Ziva. Her normally golden skin had lost it's colour, leaving the Israeli looking pale and ill.

'' Zivs, you okay?'' asked McGee, beginning to get up.

'' I will be fine in a few moments, McGee.'' said Ziva, setting her things down behind her desk. '' I just do not feel well. My stomach is... moving.'' said Ziva, waving her hand impatiently as she tried to finished the saying with the right word.

'' Churning.'' said Tony.

Ziva pointed and nodded. '' Churning, yes. My stomach is churning.'' She moved gingerly and sat down slowly, as if she didn't want to upset her stomach with the simplest of movements. She looked up at her team and sighed at their pitiful looks. '' I am fine. This is normal, yes?'' she asked, looking at Gibbs.

'' Yeah. It's normal.'' said Gibbs, his eyes not leaving Ziva's pasty face.

'' Well, then why are you worrying?'' asked Ziva, looking up at him, a victorious smile on her face.

Gibbs smirked. '' Getting off your case, David.'' said Gibbs, retreating to his desk. And Jenny wondered why he was so reluctant to 'take Ziva under his wing' when she first came to NCIS. The woman used his own interrogation tactics against him. Classic David.

'' Are we finishing up the paperwork today, Boss?'' asked McGee, settled back in his chair.

'' Yeah. Vance wants it in by tomorrow afternoon. It's better we get it done now before a new case is phoned in.''

'' Speaking of cases, you noticed that we aren't getting as many? I think people have found their souls.'' said Tony, grinning at Ziva, who shook her head. She got up and left the bullpen.

Gibbs had noticed the lack of cases, they certainly weren't working as many as they used to. And he doubted the discovery of souls was the cause. He looked up and saw Vance looking down on his team. Gibbs' gut told him that Vance was messing with their flow off cases.

'' Ziva?''

Gibbs came back to Planet Earth to see that Ziva had gone.

'' I think she went to the bathroom, Boss.'' said Tony, getting up from his seat as he saw McGee do so.

'' One of you.'' said Gibbs.

McGee moved first and quickly towards the bathroom, leaving Tony standing there.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ziva heaved as the contents of her stomach splattered into the porcelain bowl. She had one hand on the side of the bowl and the other resting on her stomach. She groaned as she felt a hand pull back her hair.

'' You okay?''

'' What do you think?'' asked Ziva, before ducking her head down again and vomiting.

McGee wrinkled his nose as the smell hit his senses. '' You know what I mean.'' said McGee, reaching over and grabbing some tissues. Once he was sure Ziva was done, he passed them to her.

She took them with a grateful smile and she wiped her mouth. '' There is no need to fuss over me, Tim.'' said Ziva, walking out of the cubicle and towards the mirror. She washed her hands and dried them before moving them to fix her hair.

'' Well, it's my fault so-''

'' My God... really?'' said Ziva, letting her hands drop. She spun on the spot and rest her hands on McGee's shoulders. '' Timothy, it is _not _your fault. I hear you, Tony or Gibbs say it, mention it, mumble it or even imply it... I swear, I will do the time. It is not your fault. I would rather you than Samael, yes?''

She let him go and returned her hands to her hair. Once she was happy with her appearance, she turned around again, causing McGee's eyes to widen. '' What?''

'' You look really good, Ziva.'' he said, a light blush settling on his cheeks.

Ziva smiled. '' I have been doing some reading, it is the hormones.'' she said, patting his cheek gently. They moved to leave the bathroom, when the door swung open, Agent Jardine walking in. She stopped and looked at the two agents.

'' Uh, Agent McGee?'' asked Jardine, the male's appearance in the women's toilets confusing her.

Ziva bit her lip before laughing and ducking out of the bathroom, leaving a speechless, red faced McGee standing in front of Jardine.

'' Long story.'' he said quickly, before following Ziva's laughs to find her in the corridor.

'' Ziva!'' he hissed.

'' I am sorry Tim, I could not resist.'' snorted Ziva. McGee gave her an annoyed look, which made her laugh even harder.

They walked into the bullpen and Ziva ducked her head down as both Gibbs and Tony took in her appearance.

'' Woah.'' said Tony.

'' What?'' asked Ziva, tilting her head with a smile.

'' You looked like death, like, five minutes ago, and now you look like... that.'' said Tony, his hand pointing in Ziva's general direction.

'' Thank you? I think.'' said Ziva, grinning at McGee as Agent Jardine walked past the bullpen.

Gibbs was about to open his mouth when Ducky walked into the bullpen. He stopped in front of Ziva's desk.

'' Good morning, my dear.'' he said. After Ziva smiled, he continued. '' I thought I would remind you that you are due a scan at some point this week.''

The three male agents stopped what they were doing and looked over at Ziva. Her smile faltered a bit. '' Um...''

'' I will arrange an appointment for you if you wish.'' offered Ducky. He knew that it was Ziva's first child and she probably was quite nervous.

'' No, actually,'' she got up and pulled him with her. The three agents watched as Ziva and Ducky disappeared.

All three of them felt a sinking feeling, though they weren't sure why. Maybe because they thought that Ziva was going off and doing everything on her own. It was her right though, wasn't it? Not one of the men could stand up and say that they knew 110% that they were the father. Perhaps it was better that way.

'' Of course, I'll arrange it for you right away.''

'' Thank you, Ducky.'' said Ziva, sitting back down and looking at the men. '' What?''

'' You're going to get a scan done?'' asked McGee.

'' Yes.'' said Ziva, turning her head back to her report.

'' Want us to go with you?'' asked McGee, looking at Tony to back him up.

'' Yeah, Zee-vah!''

Ziva's phone rang and she picked it up, welcoming the distraction. '' Hello?''

The two younger males looked at Gibbs, who shrugged. '' Leave her.'' he said, before getting up and leaving the bullpen. Ziva's eyes followed Gibbs' path, she looked at Tony and McGee, who shrugged.

'' Yes, thank you very much. I appreciate it. I will be down when I can.'' said Ziva before hanging up. '' Where did he go?''

McGee shrugged. '' Dunno.''

Ziva frowned. '' Is there a problem?''

McGee opened his mouth to answer but Tony beat him to it. '' No, no problem.'' he said, glaring at McGee.

Ziva scoffed and got up. '' Whatever.'' she said, grabbing her purse and leaving the bullpen.

The two men watched her leave and Tony looked at McGee. '' Leave her.''

'' Hey! You might not want to get involved with the kid, but I do.'' said McGee, hotly.

Tony stood. '' I am getting involved, I'm just letting her come to me. It's called pressure, Probie, and she's under a lot of it too. Not just you.''

McGee and Tony moved to stand in each other's space.

'' I never said she wasn't! I'm just trying to do the right thing.''

'' So am I!''

WHACK!

Both Tony and McGee flinched as they each received a headslap from their boss.

'' Pack it in.'' he said, before sitting down behind his desk. Tony and McGee stared at their boss and wondered about his ability to turn up in places just when he is needed.

'' Are you fighting?'' asked Ziva, walking back towards the bullpen, a bottle of water in hand.

The two men looked at her, but before they could answer her question she shook her head.

'' I am having a scan.''

'' We know. We're also under the impression we're not invited.'' said Tony. Gibbs and McGee both glared at him when Ziva slumped a little.

'' And how do you think I would even begin to explain to the doctors and nurses down at the hospital that one of three of my co-workers might be the father?'' she asked quietly. She looked at them exchange glances and she knew exactly what they were thinking. '' I did not ignore you intentionally. I was trying to arrange with Ducky a way we could all be there without the stares and the whispers. Usually, I would not care, but I am not feeling too... confident today.'' said Ziva, a hand on hip.

McGee nodded. '' I'm sorry.'' He continued when Ziva waved the apology away. '' How's Ducky going to do it?''

'' Why don't you all come and see?'' she said, making her way through the bullpen.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' Ah, Ziva, my dear. I see you brought the team with you.'' said Ducky, looking up from his tea.

'' Yes.'' said Ziva, looking around the Autopsy suite. She couldn't help but feel a little uneasy about being in Autopsy. She was starting to wish she had taken up Ducky's offer and gone to a surgery or clinic of some description.

'' Pop yourself up on my table, there.'' said Ducky, before disappearing, leaving Ziva alone with the team and Palmer. She slowly moved over and hopped onto the table, her legs dangling over the side. She grinned as the last time she was sat like this in Autopsy, she was trying to convince everyone that there was nothing wrong with her. How wrong she had been.

'' Hey! Am I late?'' asked Abby, practically skipping into Autopsy.

Ziva frowned and then looked at the Assistant M.E.

'' I'm sorry, Ziva. It's just we've never had a baby in Autopsy before-''

'' It is fine, Jimmy.'' said Ziva, waving away yet another apology. She looked at Abby with a smile. '' No, you are not late.''

'' Cool!''

'' Mr Palmer is right, you know.'' said Ducky, reentering the suite with a machine of some description. '' It is not often we see the beginnings of a life down here, especially where we deal the tragic ends of it. Though, there was this one time, I was a volunteer M.E in a rather small country off of-''

'' Ducky, what's that?'' asked Tony, looking at the machine in the old Doctor's hands.

'' Ah, this, young Anthony, is an ultrasound. It enables a doctor or nurse to look inside the womb without disturbing the child or the mother... too much.'' he said, putting the machine down next to Ziva.

'' I didn't know we had one of those.'' commented Palmer.

'' It's not often we use it.'' replied Ducky, walking towards his drawers and rummaging throught them. '' Ahh, here it is.'' he said, pulling out a tube.

'' What is that?'' asked Ziva, beginning to panic a little.

'' Just a gel to make the ultrasound clearer.'' said Ducky, his calm Scottish voice doing a lot to steady the Israeli's nerves. Sensing Ziva's unrest, Abby moved closer to her.

'' Right, my dear, if you could lie back-'' Ziva did as she was told and she turned her head to see the whole team looking at her.

'' Right, can you all see the screen?'' asked Ducky, turning it on. Satisfied with the murmurs, he continued. He pulled on some latex gloves and moved towards Ziva. Just as he was within a fingernails reach of her, she started to move.

'' I'm not going to hurt you, you know.'' he muttered lowly.

'' I know.'' said Ziva, though that didn't stop her from reaching for Abby's hand.

Ducky lifted up Ziva's shirt and folded it up so most of her torso was on show. He picked up the tube and squirted some of its contents onto her lower stomach, making her gasp.

'' You okay?'' asked Tony, the three field agents squaring up.

'' Yes. It is cold.'' grinned Ziva.

Ducky picked up the transducer and began to use it to spread the gel on Ziva's stomach, and at the same time, he began to pick up an image and a steady thump.

The team froze, their eyes on the screen next to Ziva. It was just patches of grey and black but it was the lighter shades they were looking at.

'' Wow.'' whispered McGee and Palmer in unison.

'' You can see the head there, look.'' said Ducky, pointing and tracing the outline with a steady finger. Ziva nodded, unable to speak. She tilted her head and she looked at the rest of her team.

McGee was unable to take his eyes from the screen. His eyes eventually flickered to Ziva for a brief smile before going back to look at the screen.

Tony's were all over the place, on the screen, on Ziva, on Ducky. He was unsure, Ziva could tell.

Gibbs' gaze mainly rest upon the screen, but every so often, they'd flicker towards Ziva and back again. Ziva could only imagine what was going through his mind.

'' Ziva?''

'' Yes?'' she asked, looking at Ducky. Apparently, he had been talking to her, but she didn't hear it.

'' Would you like photos?''

'' Please, one for each of us.'' said Ziva, smiling as the growing child inside of her really began to feel like a part of her. It wasn't an unfortunate accident, not anymore, it was a baby, her baby. A part of her.

'' Oh, Ziva!'' gushed Abby, her eyes never leaving the screen. Her free hand was on Ziva's shoulder, squeezing it every couple of seconds as a wave of excitement crashed onto the Goth.

'' There.'' said Ducky, nodding at Palmer and turning to Ziva. Palmer moved forward and took the machine, before tending to the print out of the scans.

'' When's the next one? Can I come to that, too?'' asked Abby, buzzing with excitement.

Ziva nodded and cleaned herself up, before moving to sit upright. '' Of course you can, Abby.'' she said before looking pointedly at Ducky.

'' I will get back to you on that, my dear. For now, eat healthily, sleep healthily and take it easy out in the field.'' said Ducky, offering the Israeli a hand off of the table.

'' Thank you, Ducky.'' she said, before smiling at Palmer. '' Could you bring those scans to me?''

'' Sure thing, Ziva.'' said Palmer, a happy smile on his face. He watched the team leave the Autopsy suite before he looked at Ducky.

'' Doctor, when is Ziva's next scan?''

'' In four weeks.'' said Ducky.

'' Are you okay with doing all of this?''

'' I agree it is very different from dealing with the dead, but it is a very refreshing change.'' said the old doctor, sitting down at his desk.

'' Doctor, why isn't Agent David going to a normal clinic?''

'' Well, this isn't a normal pregnancy, Mr Palmer. I am more than qualified to help Ziva deal with this and she prefers me to do so.''

Palmer cringed a little. '' I'm sorry, Doctor. I was just asking.''

Ducky sighed. '' I know you mean well, Jimmy.'' he said, nodding at his assistant.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Here you guys go :) I hope you like it :D

I also hope you've had a good Christmas and a Happy New Year, too :) Thanks for the reviews, btw :)

Oh, and here's another flashback, you know how much I like them! :D

Chapter Twelve 

'' So... you want to know what oils help memory...'' said Abby, her head tilted and eyes narrowed.

'' Yeah, my Dad's memory's playing up.'' said Tony, giving a grin to the Forensic.

Abby bit her lip and turned on her heel, her eyes on her screen, her fingers tapping at the keyboard faster than Tony could conjure up a thought. '' So, you're just concerned about his memory loss, right?''

'' Yeah... Well, it could be something I could get. Better find out what helps and pass it on.'' said Tony swallowing heavily. He hated lying to Abby, he knew she would find out eventually, but he reckoned it was worth it.

'' Yeah... um, here it says that rosemary is good, maybe you could use some lavender to help you, like, relax. And some peppermint or eucalyptus to help you concentrate, if you were, like, looking for something in particular. Also, photos help stimulate things to, the brain is amazing that way, it can recall things by any of your senses-'' Abby turned around. '' Tony?''

She frowned and shook her head.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tony got through the day with his head down. He only spoke when spoken to and did as he was told. When the minute hand finally hit the twelve, he was logged off and in the elevator to the parking lot in a flash.

He squealed out of the parking lot and on his way home, he stopped at the Chemists. As he arrived home, he threw his gear back into the corner and he moved through the house to his bedroom. He kicked off his shoes and sat on his bed, trying his best to remember what Abby had told him. He had mentally checked off the herbs Abby had recommended and he began to sort them out.

He dimmed his lights and pulled out the scan Ziva had given him the other day. He sat crossed legged and placed the photo in front of him. He stared at the scan, never taking his eyes from it. He willed his brain to remember everything that had happened. He flinched as he could smell rust... and damp.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_He jolted himself awake, his lower back and abdomen cramping up. He tilted his head to see Gibbs unconscious next to him._

_He reached out and rest his fingers on Gibbs' shoulder. The Team Leader's eyes shot open and his hand moved to catch the fingers_, _that rest on his shoulders in a squeeze_.

_'' Argh! Boss, it's me!'' he whispered, Gibbs' grip on his fingers hurting him. Gibbs' grip lessened, though the Gunny didn't let go._

_'' DiNozzo?'' called Gibbs._

_'' Yeah?'' he replied, his vision blurred. He listened as his mentor moved to sit up. _

_Gibbs groaned as his ribs protested. '' You the only one awake?'' mumbled Gibbs groggily._

_'' Aside from you?''_

_'' DiNozzo, if you weren't injured already, I would slap you.'' hissed Gibbs._

_'' Sorry, Boss.'' he muttered. He watched the silver haired agent crawl to what he assumed to be McGee._

_'' Tim?'' whispered Gibbs, shaking McGee's shoulder._

_'' Boss?'' slurred the MIT Graduate._

_'' You alright?''_

_'' Sore...'' said McGee. _

_Gibbs moved to sit in between the two men. '' Ziva not back yet?'' _

_'' No she isn't.'' came that voice they have all hated and feared since their capture. Samael moved to stand in the doorway, the artificial light behind him making him look like a silhouette. '' Nice to see you're all awake.'' he sneered._

_'' What have you done with her?'' asked Gibbs weakly._

_'' Nothin', had a little fun with her, watched a show or two, listened to her scream-''_

_'' You sick fuck!'' shouted McGee, anger flowing throughout his body. _

_Samael laughed. '' And what are you going to do about it?''_

_'' We'll kill you.'' snarled the Italian. _

_Samael backed off slowly, his hands raised. '' Please.. please don't kill me! I would hate to see what three severely injured and malnourished men could do to me.'' he laughed. '' Besides, if you kill me, you won't get your Bond girl back.''_

_'' Bastard.'' growled Gibbs._

_'' Now, now, Agent G. No need to get your panties into a twist, I'll get your whore for you.'' said Samael, slinking off with a chuckle._

_'' Sonofabitch.'' muttered Tony. They looked back up to see Samael holding Ziva bridal style. He all but threw her into the room, a sickening crack filling the air as her body hit the floor._

_'' Later.'' said Samael, saluting and closing the door. The three men mustered up their strength and crawled over to Ziva. They looked at each other and Gibbs moved his hand forward to get a feel for her pulse._

_'' Boss?''_

_'' There's a pulse.'' he said, turning Ziva over as gently as he could. McGee leaned forward and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Despite the bad lighting from a single bulb dangling from the ceiling, the males could see that Ziva was very pale. _

_'' What did he do?'' asked McGee, looking to his mentor for answers._

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tony opened his eyes and growled in frustration. That flashback was not what he was trying to achieve. He scrunched his eyes shut, trying to just cling onto a memory, whether it was false or not but he just couldn't.

His eyes snapped open and he lashed out, knocking over his herbs and oils. He got up and he just couldn't stop himself he raised his fist and threw it at the wall. He pulled his hand back to see that he had left a dent. He threw his fist again. And again. He pulled up his other fist and he threw punches at the wall, tears of frustration building up in his eyes. He was so angry. He couldn't remember any time where he had been so angry. He was angry at the Weather's case. He was angry at how Ziva was pregnant. He was angry at how he had allowed himself to be weak enough to actually rape his partner. And he was angry at how he was dealing with it.

He stepped away from his wall, panting. He looked at the wall to see smears of red, which contrasted with the green of the wall. He looked down to see his knuckles all bloody. He sighed and staggered back to fall onto his bed, tired from his spent anger. He tilted his head to see that a rectangular piece of paper had escaped his wrath.

He reached down and he picked it up.

Tony's finger traced the scan that Ziva had given him earlier that week. You could see the outline of the baby, and he smiled. The dregs of his anger draining away.

He wasn't going to lie, he was less than thrilled at the fact that he could be the father. Look at him, a cop in his late thirties, his idea of fun was a mash up with his old Baltimore buddies. He didn't need a kid to drag him down. He was nothing like Gibbs or McGee, their idea of fun was staying in and being creative. Not him. He would've thought that he would've sucked, so naturally, he hoped - prayed, that the kid wasn't his.

But as soon as he had seen the ultrasound... His views changed. He might not necessarily want to be the father, but he felt a strange attachment to the baby. He was going to be there, he was going to support Ziva, he was going to protect the child.

He had watched Ziva get her scan, he had seen her looking at him. He wondered if she could see into his mind, if she could see what he was feeling. He hoped she could because then maybe someone could make sense of it and tell him. He just didn't know.

He got up and placed the scan on his bedside table, wincing at his freshly battered knuckles. Man, Gibbs was gonna kick his ass tomorrow.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

McGee walked into the bullpen to see Ziva tapping away at her computer. '' Morning Ziva.''

Ziva smiled a beautiful smile. '' Good morning, McGee.''

McGee stopped as he picked up on Ziva's 'glow'. He smirked and sat at his desk. '' You feeling okay? No nausea-''

'' No, I have already experienced that today. Before I came to work, in fact. Morning Tony.'' said Ziva, watching the Italian sit down at his desk.

'' Hey.''

'' What's wrong with your hands?'' asked McGee, picking up on the bandages around Tony's knuckles.

'' Grazed them whilst in the gym.'' said Tony, hating himself for the lies that kept falling out from his mouth.

He looked at Ziva to see that she was looking at him through narrowed eyes. He smiled and waved before looking at his computer. As Gibbs walked into the bullpen, they settled down. An hour into his day, Tony winced as he read an email from one Forensic Scientist.

_My lab. Now! _


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Hey :) How are you all. Just a couple of things;

1 - I've changed NCIS history, you'll see how :)

2 - Could I please have your thoughts about a certain character I've just pulled in? Please.

3 - I hope the Abby/Tony scene is okay :D

Enjoy

Oh! Swear word at the end, just to warn you.

Chapter Thirteen

Tony excused himself from the Bullpen and made his way downstairs, doing anything he could to prolong the inevitable. He reached the door to Abby's lab all to soon and he gulped before going in.

He walked in with a grin, but that grin was soon lost as Abby rounded on him. Her hands on her hips and her eyes almost as dark as Ziva's. To say Abby was pissed would be an understatement.

'' Anthony DiNozzo, what the hell?'' said Abby angrily.

Tony flinched, Abby did a lot of things, but anger wasn't one of them. '' Er, could you clarify?''

'' You used me. You used me to get to something that nobody wants to get into. But the worst thing? You lied to me. To me, Tony!'' cried Abby.

Tony looked at the floor. '' Abs-''

'' Don't 'Abs' me. I called your dad, Tony, he's never been better.'' Abby shook her head. '' Why did you lie?''

'' Because you wouldn't have helped me if I told you.'' said Tony, getting on the defensive.

'' You're right, I wouldn't have helped. And you know why.''

'' It's all about Ziva and how she's feeling. Not even the Director cares about me, Gibbs or McGee. It's all about the Israeli chick and what's going on with her body. Nobody cares that we were the bastards that got her pregnant in the first place! Nobody's bothering with how we might be feeling about it!'' shouted Tony, his temper getting the better of him.

Abby looked at him, horrified. '' Of course we care-''

'' It doesn't matter what we want as long as Ziva is kept happy. I have to, no, I NEED to know what happened! And it's killing me 'cause I can't get the help I need to get to that place. You all think it's one sided and it's not!''

Tony stopped once he saw that Abby's eyes had shifted from him to the doorway. He turned to see a pissed looking Gibbs and McGee. He looked again and saw Ziva standing there, her face emotionless.

'' Ziv-''

'' Do not let me interrupt you.'' said Ziva, coldly.

'' It's true, though. Those two don't want to know.'' said Tony, pointing at Gibbs and McGee.

'' What kind of jackass gets his kicks from trying to remember if he was the guy that impregnated his partner?'' asked McGee, looking at Tony.

Tony stepped forward. '' You think I wanna know who fucked _her_ first? I wanna know exactly what happened so I can justify what I'm feeling!'' snarled Tony his hands curled into fists.

'' And you think this is the right way to do it? Lying and throwing a temper tantrum?'' asked McGee, stepping forward, meeting Tony half way, unconsciously squaring up at the prospect of a fight.

Ziva saw the squaring up and she moved forward to stand in between Tony and McGee, prompting Gibbs to move further into the lab. Ziva rest a hand on both Tony's and McGee's chest. Abby watched, wide eyed. She was afraid of this happening, her team fighting amongst each other

'' Well, tell me Probie, what are you feeling?'' growled Tony. '' 'Cause I'm sick of feeling like this.''

'' What are you feeling Tony?'' asked Ziva, looking up at the Italian. Her eyes widened when she felt a pair of arms snake around her and pull her out of the way. She looked around to see Gibbs keeping a wary gaze on the distance between Tony and the others.

'' I'm feeling angry.'' snapped Tony, not caring if this was unlike him_._ '' Even Probie is handling this better than I am. I'm losing it big time over here. It's like I'm in purgatory.''

Ziva frowned and looked at Abby, who had made her way to stand next to her and Gibbs.

'' It's like a middle ground where you wait to go to Heaven or Hell.'' summarised Abby.

'' Why purgatory?''

'' I'm waiting for something that might not be mine. I'm waiting for something I-''

'' DiNozzo, you honestly think you're the only one here, who hates the mess we're in?'' asked Gibbs, trying to not let Tony say something he'd regret.

Tony looked at Gibbs. '' You don't show it. You know exactly how to deal with it. You know what's going on. I'd bet my year's pay that you wish the baby's yours, too.''

'' Harsh, Tony.'' snapped Abby.

'' Well, it's true.'' growled Tony. '' He wants it to be his, same with McGee.''

'' And you don't want it to be yours?''

'' No, I don't. I'll help you out, Ziva, but I don't want the kid to be mine. I'm not a father and I never will be one.'' said Tony, releasing his true feelings since he found out Ziva was pregnant.

'' I have no control over who the father may be, Tony.'' said Ziva, her heart sinking.

Abby heard the change in Ziva's voice and she moved to hug the Israeli. '' Why is this coming out now?'' asked the Goth.

Tony shrugged. '' I'm fed up of pretending everything's okay when it's not. You're pregnant, Ziva. And one of us did it. Did you not once say that you would castrate any guy who ever raped you?''

'' I do not blame you.'' said Ziva, a lump in her throat. '' Even if I did, do you think I would still be working with you? Or Gibbs? Or Tim? I do not blame any of you, I blame Samael, but not you.''

Tony's arms flung out, knocking Abby's half finished Caf-POW! to the floor. '' How can you say that? I don't get it. If it were me, I'd be so angry and hurt. I'd hate you for what you did.''

'' Do you want me to hate you?'' asked Ziva, tears threatening to fall down her cheeks. '' Would that make things easier for you? Nothing would change, I would still be pregnant, you would still go on hating and being angry. What is the point in hating you? You are my friend, Tony. And I trust you, in the field, to have my back, for everything. Why would you want that to change?''

Tony watched Ziva wipe her eyes and he began to stand down. '' No, I don't want you to hate me.'' said Tony, beginning to feel like an idiot, and a guilty one at that. '' I'm just angry.'' he said simply.

'' We gathered.'' said McGee.

'' As long as it is out of your system, yes?'' said Ziva, looking at her partner.

'' Yeah.'' said Tony, he ran his hand through his hair. '' I'm sorry for lying to you, Abs.'' he said sheepishly.

'' S'ok.'' said Abby. She walked over Tony and gave him a hug, but not before Gibbs-slapping him. '' Don't do it again.''

The team stood there awkwardly until Ducky came into the lab. '' Ah, Jethro, the Director is looking for you... Oh, is everything alright?'' asked Ducky, looking at the team.

'' Yeah, what's up, Duck?'' asked Gibbs, welcoming any intrusion. It seems he wasn't the only one as he could've sworn the entire team let out a sigh of relief.

'' Director Vance is looking for you. He didn't say why, however I assume-''

'' Yeah, thanks.'' said Gibbs, getting out of the lab as quickly as his feet could carry him.

Ducky watched him leave and then he turned to face the team. '' Is everything alright?''

'' It is now, Ducky.'' said McGee, but not before glancing at Tony.

Ducky frowned and looked at each team member's faces. He would find out eventually. '' Ah, Ziva, my dear, I have the date for your next scan.''

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' You wanted to see me, Leon?'' smirked Gibbs, drawing Vance's name out. The Director didn't need to know about what just happened, decided Gibbs. He didn't care how nice and supportive he was.

'' How you holding up, Gibbs?'' asked Vance, leaning on the railings that let him look down onto the bullpen. He chewed his toothpick, waiting for Gibbs' answer.

'' Fine.'' said Gibbs.

'' Sure. I get it, I'll cut the niceties and get straight to the point. We have a problem.'' said Vance, lowly as agents leaving MTAC walked past them.

'' Define 'problem'.'' said Gibbs, his gut beginning to squirm.

'' Someone knows about your team's current situation. That someone kindly told a powerful someone else.'' said Vance.

'' People know know how Ziva got pregnant?'' asked Gibbs, he had been under the impression that the manner of her pregnancy was only known within his team and Vance.

'' No, they don't. All they know is that she is.''

'' So, what's the problem?'' asked Gibbs, before remembering that Ziva's pregnancy had been passed around. He wouldn't be surprised if the whole agency knew by now, if that was the case.

'' You and your team have until next week to get a story put together, and a plausible one at that.''

'' Why? SECNAV's coming to town?'' asked Gibbs, he inwardly laughed, he could take SECNAV any day. All it would take was a phonecall to a certain slimeball of a CIA Agent and Gibbs would have dirt on the guy... of course he'd have to owe Kort a favour.

'' Try Eli David.'' said Vance, quietly.

'' Is that it? You had me worried then, Leon. I thought it was someone important.'' said Gibbs.

'' Your bravado doesn't fool me, Gibbs. You know that he'll do all he can to take Ziva back to Israel, if he's not happy. He cares.''

'' He has a funny way of showing it.'' said Gibbs hotly. He remembered how after Michael Rivkin's death, Ziva had volunteered herself for a suicide mission. Gibbs had tried to talk her out of it, Eli encouraged it and had Ziva's mission mapped out for her before she had time to think and before she could give her final answer. Luckily, the Israeli had completed her mission in Somalia successfully and had returned to the US after a fall out with Eli. It still kept Gibbs up at night, the thought of what could have happened to Ziva if everything had gone wrong.

'' I know you disagree with his decision to send her to Somalia, Gibbs, but even so, she's still his daughter.''

'' Would you play on _your _daughter's emotions and encourage a suicide mission?'' asked Gibbs. '' And upon her return, would you then question her loyalty to a country she loves, sending her over the edge even more?''

'' No.'' muttered Vance. '' Alright, your opinion of his arrival is noted, but I meant what I said. Take your team, sit down and come up with a story, read me in and there shouldn't be a probem. Alright?''

'' Yes, sir.'' said Gibbs, leaving Vance's side. As he jogged down the steps to the bullpen, a thought crossed his mind. How the hell was he going to break this to Ziva? And the rest of the team? He bypassed the bullpen, moving towards the elevator. Man, he needed a coffee and a good think.

_Shit._


	14. Chapter 14

Massive apologies for yesterday :/ And thank you for your understanding **7Seven7**.

Um, for the anon review - Um, I prefer Ziva as an Officer :) Besides, as an Officer there is more of a chance for Eli to take Ziva back to Israel :) So for this fic, she's an Officer :) Though, I'll bet I've called her 'Agent' somewhere... It wouldn't surprise me XD

Here's your chap and don't forget, I'll be updating on Sunday, as normal :)

Sorry and thanks again :)

Molz xx 3 3

Chapter Fourteen

Director Vance paced nervously in his office, he was expecting a call from a certain country in the Middle East. He ran his hand over his head as the phone on his desk rang.

'' Vance.''

'' _Shalom, Leon_.''

'' Eli, you all ready for your trip to the States?''

'' _Yes, I even have a scarf to match my hat_.'' chuckled Eli.

'' You may need them, it's not Spring yet.'' laughed Vance. '' I was talking about your daughter actually.''

'' _Ziva... yes. I am interested to know as to how she became pregnant. Was it a mission, Leon_?''

'' I think that's something you need to ask her, yourself.'' said Vance, his eyes on the picture of his daughter on his desk.

'' _She is stubborn, Leon. She will not speak to me_.'' said Eli.

Vance sighed, to anyone else, Eli sounded like he couldn't care less, but Vance knew he was deeply upset about his current relationship with his last remaining child. '' Yeah, and who taught her that? You know, it means something that you're making the first move.''

'' _I guess so. It is rather late over here, Leon. I will see you in a few days_.''

'' Right. I'll see you soon.''

'' _Shalom, my friend_.''

Vance put the phone down and went to sit in his chair. It had been five days since he had spoken to Gibbs about Eli's visit and he hadn't heard anything from him or anyone else. He didn't even know if Gibbs had said anything about Eli, with the lack of chatter, he was probably right. He hoped for the team's sake that they would come up with something good. He could feel the tension building in his body already at the thought of trying to keep the piece between Mossad and NCIS, more specifically Gibbs and Eli.

He was lost in his thoughts when a knock on his door made him jump. He looked up to see Ziva walk in, her head down.

'' You wanted to see me?''

'' Yeah, I needed a favour.''

'' Alright... '' said Ziva slowly. '' Is everything alright, Director?'' she asked, taking in Vance's posture. Despite the man being uptight, he normally had a laid back, relaxed aura around him.

'' Yeah, everything's fine.'' he said, looking at Ziva pointedly. Ziva frowned. She might not be as 'tight' with the Director like Gibbs was, but she knew silent communication as well as reading between the lines. Things weren't fine, and Ziva guessed that her doing him a favour was some kind of warning?

'' The favour?''

'' I have some filing that needs to be done. I would do it but I have a pressing issue that needs to be dealt with.'' said Vance, looking at a stack of boxes and a pile of papers next to it. '' The papers need to be put into the files. Are you okay doing that for me?''

Ziva's eyes narrowed. Vance was normally quite good at doing his filing. '' What cases are they?''

'' Past solved cases, I was auditing them.'' said Vance.

'' Okay, when did you want them?'' asked Ziva, moving forward to get them off of the table in the middle of the office.

Vance watched her open the top box and put the pile of papers in there. '' End of the week.''

Ziva looked at him again, her mind turning. '' Okay, they will be done by the end of the week.'' she said, picking up the boxes and walking towards the door.

Vance got up and ran over to the door to open it for her. '' You got it?''

'' Yes, I can manage, toda.'' said Ziva, walking out of the office.

Vance watched her walk away and he hoped that she'd figure out why he had asked her a favour. If Gibbs hadn't said anything yet, he was sure he was going to do all he could to give her the heads up.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pressing the button in the elevator, McGee sighed as his working day was over. He had clocked out earlier than he would have done, but that was only because Gibbs had invited him over to his place. McGee had taken the request and thought about it all day, it had niggled at his mind. What did the Bossman want to talk about? Maybe Tony's outburst? Thought McGee was adamant that he would keep his and Tony's discussions to himself, Tony had spoken to him privately and he was going to make sure it stayed that way.

He exited the elevator and made his way over to his car, he unlocked it before locking up to see Ziva walking towards her own car with some heavy looking boxes in her arms.

McGee jogged forward a little to catch up with Ziva. '' Hey Ziva. Need a hand?''

'' Shalom, McGee.'' she smiled. '' Yes, please.'' she said, smiling again when McGee took two of the three boxes from her.

''What are these for?''

'' Hm? I said I would do some filing for the Director. I owe him.''

They made their way to Ziva's car and deposited the boxes into the trunk after she opened it. '' Are you alright, McGee?'' asked Ziva, taking in McGee's silence.

'' Yeah, a bit worried though. Boss has invited me over to his, as far as I know he's never-''

Ziva stopped suddenly. '' You too? Oh, this cannot be good.'' said Ziva, biting her bottom lip. A quirk, McGee noticed, that Ziva had developed over the past few days, well, ever since their confrontation in the Lab.

'' What d'you think it's about?'' asked McGee.

Ziva leant against her car. '' I guess we will have to see when we get there.'' said Ziva. She shrugged and smiled. '' Do not be so worried, Tim." she said before sliding into her car.

McGee moved out of the way and watched as she drived off with a beep.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' What are you doing here?'' asked McGee as he saw Tony get out of his car.

The Italian shrugged. '' Boss called me over. I don't know why. I thought that he was gonna lecture me about losing it in the lab but now you're here...''

'' Ziva too. She's gonna be over. If she isn't already.'' added McGee as he saw Ziva pull up. The two male agents waited as Ziva walked over to them.

" You left before me, why are you last?'' asked McGee.

'' Filing?''

'' Oh, yeah...''

The three walked up to the front door and Ziva pushed it open to see that the floor was empty, however there was a fast food smell.

'' Ten bucks says he's in the basement.'' said Tony, with a grin. The other two nodded and they went down the stairs to see Gibbs pulling up stools.

'' C'mon, sit, grab something to eat.'' said Gibbs, his hand waving towards the chinese containers behind him. The younger members grabbed the cartons they wanted and sat down, eating whilst waiting for Gibbs to speak.

'' So, why we here, Boss?'' asked Tony, speaking with his mouth full. Ziva grimaced and gingerly stirred her noodles.

'' We have a problem.'' he said plainly.

The team stopped eating to look up at him. When Gibbs said there was a problem, you could bet your bottom dollar that there was going to be a tough time ahead.

'' Yeah?'' asked McGee, filling the stunned silence.

'' Your pregnancy is one of the hot topics on the grapevine.'' said Gibbs, looking at Ziva.

'' It is not often an NCIS agent gets pregnant, Gibbs. How is this gossip a problem?''

'' Eli knows, and he is on his way to the US. He'll be here by Monday.''

Tony's jaw dropped, along with McGee's. Ziva's throat closed up and she felt sick. It was no secret that she and her father parted on bad terms but the fact that he was on his way to America... What was he coming for?

'' He is going to take me away, isn't he?'' said Ziva, a million scenarios playing in her head, all of them involving Eli dragging her onto a plane.

'' Not if we can help it.'' said Gibbs calmly, sensing unrest from his team. '' He can try but it'll be over my dead body.''

'' Gibbs, don't say that...'' said Ziva, putting her noodles down. She had suddenly lost her appetite. '' What are we going to do?'' she asked, panicked.

'' We better come up with something. I mean, if you think he's gonna take you away, then it's a possiblity, right?'' said Tony, looking at Ziva. '' Hey, McWriter, think of something!''

'' As much as I'd love to, can we lie to the Director of Mossad?'' said McGee, looking at Gibbs.

The Gunnery Sergeant smirked. '' Yeah, we can, as long as we tell Vance what our story is.''

Ziva looked at Gibbs with narrow eyes. '' That must be why he gave me the papers to file. All of the cases are solved and I bet some of them have pregnancies in them. We can look through them for excuses, yes?''

'' Ziva, if they didn't fly with us, what makes you think they'll fly with your dad?'' asked Tony, killing Ziva's idea.

McGee nodded. '' He's right, Zivs. You know him better than anyone. What is he more likely to accept?''

Ziva snorted. '' He will not accept the fact that one of you three may be the father. That is a one way plane ticket to Israel.'' she said through a panicked laugh.

Gibbs cleared his throat. '' Well, there's a start. You don't say we got you in this... position.'' said Gibbs simply.

Ziva looked at him. '' You do not get it. He will know as soon as the words fall out of my mouth.''

The team sat in silence as they thought of the potential loss they could experience. They didn't want to lose Ziva and Ziva didn't want to lose them. They had a problem.

'' We could always wing it.'' suggested Tony, he flinched when he received three glares. '' C'mon, I didn't study for my finals and I passed with an A. It can happen.'' he said defensively.

Gibbs sighed and ran his hand through his hair. '' Grab your gearbags, you can all stay here. Sleep on it.'' he said, getting up.

'' Then we Campfire?'' asked Tony, following suit.

'' Yeah.'' nodded Gibbs, tiredly. He looked at his watch, it was 0030. The team trooped up the stairs, leaving the takeaway in the basement. Gibbs stood at his front door, watching McGee and Tony go over to their cars to get their gearbags. He looked to his left to see Ziva looking at him.

'' You okay?''

'' I need to go home. I have filing to do.'' said Ziva, tiredness and hesitance in her voice.

'' It can wait-''

'' No, Vance wants it done.'' huffed Ziva, before sighing and looking at Gibbs again. '' Can you promise me something?''

Gibbs gave a barely there nod. '' If I can, I will.''

'' Don't let him take me.'' she said softly, her mocha eyes boring into his sapphire ones.

Gibbs reached out and cupped her face. '' I won't.''


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **Hiya! :D How are you all? :D

I brought in Agent Cassie Yates for this, if you guys remember, she was the Agent who helped TeamGibbs when Jenny got kidnapped and when everyone thought Ziva killed that guy in the elevator. The ep was 'Jeopardy' :)

Might be a little OOC but I think it is called for :)

Hope you like it :D xx

Chapter Fifteen

'' _Don't let him take me._''

Those words sounded over in Gibbs' head ever since Ziva had said them. He had heard fear in her voice when she spoke, and to be honest, Gibbs didn't blame her. He had heard all sorts of stories about one Eli David and he had seen first hand what happens when Eli makes an order that affects his team. Granted Ari wasn't totally Eli's fault, but the man should have controlled him.

He looked up as he walked out of the elevator to see Vance looking at him from the banister above. Gibbs raised an eyebrow and Vance nodded, signalling that the Team Leader should join him.

'' Yeah?'' asked Gibbs as he sauntered towards the Director.

'' Tell me you have something.'' he hissed, his authoritive mask hiding his worried face.

'' Are you panicking, Leon?'' asked a smug Gibbs, leaning on the banister.

'' This isn't funny, Gibbs. Eli David is due to walk into NCIS in half an hour. You don't have a story, you don't have Ziva.''

'' Lemme tell you something, Vance.'' said Gibbs, standing up straight and walking into Vance's space. '' Eli David does not scare me and he never will. With that in mind, I will not hesitate in shooting the sonofabitch if he tries to take Ziva against her will.''

'' Gibbs, you do that, the Israelis will be all over us. Relations will be severed-''

'' So, you're gonna roll over and give that bastard what he wants?'' asked Gibbs, a frown on his face.

Vance hesitated. '' If you have something that Eli will believe, there will be no need for rolling over.''

Gibbs shook his head. '' Why are you being so political about this?''

'' Because that's my job, _Agent _Gibbs. If I'm not here to keep the peace, who is?'' said Vance, matching Gibbs' angry tone.

The two men's heads snapped to look at the bullpen as Abby's raised voice hit their ears. If Abby was raising her voice, it couldn't be good.

'' How could you?'' yelled Abby, drawing herself up to her full height, where she was standing over one stone faced Special Agent Cassie Yates.

'' Could I what?'' asked the agent calmly, very aware of a growing crowd.

'' You know what you've done.'' snarled Abby, her usually laid back, happy nature gone. Abby turned to see TeamGibbs looking at her. '' She was the one who told Eli about Ziva.''

A murmur of shock swept through the crowd. It was an unspoken rule in NCIS to do your best to not involve outside agencies, especially one like Israeli Mossad. It wasn't an official rule but it made your case and day a LOT easier if you didn't have another agency involved.

'' Prove it.'' said Cassie, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

'' Oh, I can.'' said Abby, pulling out a folded piece of paper from her jeans. '' It's an email to Eli David from your email account. Cassie, how could you turn your back on-''

'' How could I turn _my _back on the agency? Why don't you ask your friend there, Scuito. She's done it enough times, leaving NCIS in favour of Mossad. She doesn't deserve to be on the MCRT.''

Tony stepped forward. '' And you do, Cassie?''

'' Yes! I've been at NCIS longer and my loyalty is to one agency and one agency only.''

Knowing what questioning Ziva's loyalty would do to her, he reached out to hold Ziva back. He winced as he missed and Ziva took the bait. '' Ziva...'' he warned.

'' My loyalty is to NCIS.'' snapped Ziva.

'' Are you sure about that, Officer David? I was under the impression that our previous Director owed you a favour and from what I hear, you're a good actress.'' said Cassie, looking at Tony.

Ziva hid the sting the agent's words caused. '' And what of your loyalty?'' asked Ziva. '' You have sold me out to Mossad, but at what cost?''

Cassie smirked. '' Mossad Director David assured me that you would no longer serve at NCIS. That's enough for me.''

Abby snapped and she moved forward to slap Cassie around the face, not unlike she did to Ziva a few years ago. Cassie took the blow and looked at Abby and reached out to slap her back. The hit landed and the two women began to fight.

The crowd stood in shock, they didn't know what to do. Ziva reacted first, moving into the fight to separate the two. She had a grip around Abby's wrist when she felt her eyes bounce in her skull as her head snapped to the side. She felt a sharp pain in her abdomen as a blow was landed there, she backed out of the fight with an arm around her waist, before disappearing.

The commotion in the bullpen spurred Gibbs and Vance into action. They ran down the set of stairs and pulled Abby and Cassie apart. Vance had a firm grip on Cassie, while Gibbs had a hold on Abby.

'' Calm your ass down.'' said Gibbs shortly.

Abby stopped struggling and tried to calm down. She looked at Gibbs with embarrassment and at Vance, who looked at her with a frown. Vance couldn't say it, but he was impressed with Abby's combat skills, judging by the state Cassie was in, he would say the Goth got off lighter than the NCIS Agent he had a hold on.

Vance let go of Cassie and looked at her. '' Selling your colleagues out will _never _get you into any team. You've lost a lot of respect and trust, Agent Yates. I suggest you go to your office and stay there, maybe talk to your buddy David and see what he can do to get you out of the mess you're in. I'll be down later.''

Cassie nodded and stormed off, ignoring the looks she was receiving. Vance stepped forward and looked at Abby. '' Come to me next time, instead of starting a scrap in the middle of my building, understand Scuito?''

'' Yes, Director.'' said Abby, a hand reaching up to sort out the pigtail that had been pulled out of place.

Vance turned and glared at the agents gathered around. '' Show's over people.'' he said, shaking his head as he watched them move. He kept quiet and he looked at Gibbs. '' Make sure your team's okay. He'll be here shortly.'' said the Director, before moving in the direction towards Cassie's office.

'' Not gonna lie, Abs, but that was awesome!'' said Tony, once Vance was out of earshot.

'' Yeah, wicked righthook.'' put in McGee with a grin.

Abby grinned but then lost it as she looked at Gibbs. '' I'm sorry?'' offered Abby.

Gibbs shook his head. '' I can't see anything you should be sorry for.'' he said nonchalantly. Gibbs' phone rang on his desk and he moved to pick it up, leaving his team to talk amongst themselves.

'' Where's Ziva?'' asked McGee, noticing that she wasn't at her desk.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' Ziva, my dear, be still.'' said Ducky, as he dabbed at her split lip.

Ziva pushed his hands away. '' I do not care about my lip, Ducky. I need to know if my child is alright.'' she said impatiently.

Ducky looked pointedly at Palmer who was carrying the ultrasound and on the phone at the same time. Ducky took it from him and turned it on as Ziva laid back with her shirt up. He dabbed some gel onto her stomach and pressed the transducer down into the gel. He spread it around and smiled at Ziva's sigh of relief as everything seemed alright.

'' I can't see anything wrong, Ziva. However, I would recommend rest, just to be safe.'' said Ducky, moving the transducer around the Israeli's small bump.

'' She has grown.'' said Ziva softly, her eyes on the screen.

Ducky looked at her. '' She?''

Ziva smiled. '' I think my baby is a girl. My mother could tell when she was pregnant with me and Tali. She just knew.'' said Ziva tenderly. '' How did the blow not affect the child?'' she asked.

'' Well, your baby moves inside of you now. Your baby may have been out of reach when the blow landed. Was it a hard strike?'' asked Ducky, leaving the scanning for the moment to check Ziva's blood pressure.

Ziva shook her head. '' Not really. I just panicked because I was hit where my baby is. Silly, yes?''

'' Not at all, my dear. It seems your mothering instincts have kicked in already.'' said Ducky with a smile. '' Besides, better safe than sorry, hm?''

Ziva nodded and watched as her baby moved around on the screen. '' Only 26 weeks to go.'' she muttered, smiling as she caught Ducky's grin.

'' Are you looking forward to the birth?'' asked Ducky, moving to clean Ziva up. He figured he'd keep her in Autopsy and talk to her in an attempt to get her to rest.

'' Yes. I am looking forward to the painting, decorating, buying all of the things I need.'' she scoffed. '' However, I doubt I will be left alone to do that.'' said Ziva.

'' Ziva, you will need someone to lean on at times during your pregnancy. Most women only have one to lean on, you will have three, five if you include myself and Abigail.''

'' What will happen to me? You know, as a head up.'' said Ziva, watching as Ducky pulled his chair over to sit beside her.

'' A heads up, you mean. Well, around Week 17, your baby will be able to hear noises and fieldwork may not be such a good idea.'' he grinned as she pouted. '' Your baby will move around quite a lot, too. By Week 21, you may feel a little short of breath-''

'' Why?'' asked Ziva, her eyes closed as she listened to the sound of Ducky's voice.

'' Your uterus will push against your diaphragm, which in turn will leave less space for your lungs. It is normal, so don't panic when it happens. Also, I can tell you if your child is a girl or boy.''

'' I do not wish to know. However, I believe it is a girl.'' repeated Ziva.

'' You're quite adamant about that, aren't you?'' Ducky chuckled when she shrugged.

She opened her eyes and rubbed them. '' I can't go home.'' said Ziva, completely changing the topic.

'' Why not?'' asked Ducky.

'' My father is in America. He wishes to see me and interrogate me about my pregnancy.'' said Ziva annoyed.

'' This is bad?'' prompted Ducky.

'' Well, technically, I am not an NCIS Agent, he could remove me from NCIS and take me back to Israel. As much as I am worried about that... I am more worried that he may not listen to me and just extract me from America. I am worried that he will be typical Eli, putting Mossad and Israel first.'' said Ziva, turning her head to look at Ducky.

'' Gibbs won't let you go without a fight. You know that.'' said Ducky, softly.

Ziva nodded. '' Yes, but I am still worried.'' admitted Ziva quietly.

The soft, gentle atmosphere of Autopsy was disturbed as Gibbs, Abby, Tony and McGee walked in. Abby squealed and rushed over to Ziva.

'' OHMYGOSH, are you okay? What happened to your lip? Was that me? OHMYDAYS Ziva, I'm so sorry.'' said Abby, hugging Ziva's head.

'' Is she okay, Ducky?'' asked McGee as he and Tony and Gibbs walked over to the Autopsy table Ziva was laid upon.

'' I am fine.'' said Ziva.

'' Yes, just a check up on her child. She needs rest, Jethro.'' said Ducky, looking at Gibbs pointedly.

_In other words, no butting heads with Eli David today._

'' Right. How did this happen?'' asked Gibbs, looking at the ME.

'' It would see the hostility in the bullpen raised Ziva's stress levels, hence the rest.'' said Ducky.

'' Oh, I knew it was my fault.'' whimpered Abby.

'' Yates deserved it.'' said Tony. '' Though Abs could've handled it better.'' he added as he received a glare from Gibbs.

They watched as Ziva moved to sit up properly and she took the material to dab her lip with from Palmer, with a smile. '' What happened to Cassie?'' asked Ziva.

'' Vance sent her to her office and he went there to tear her a new assho-''

'' That doesn't matter.'' said Gibbs, cutting Tony off and moving forward. '' You need to rest.''

Ziva rolled her eyes. '' I am resting.''

'' I meant you need to go home.''

'' Not an option.'' came a familiar authorative voice. Team Gibbs looked to see Vance walking into Autopsy. '' Eli's in the briefing room. He wants to see you.'' he said, looking at Ziva.

Ziva nodded and hopped off of the table. She walked towards Vance and the elevator, smiling confidantly as she walked past her team mates. A glare from Vance made the team stay put. Ziva had to do this on her own.

Vance followed Ziva out of Autopsy and into the elevator.

'' I can't believe we have to stay here.'' said Abby, angrily.

Gibbs smirked. '' Doesn't mean we can't be a fly on the wall.'' he said, looking at McGee.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

As they rode in the elevator, Vance looked at Ziva. '' You okay?''

'' Yes, both the baby and myself are fine.''

The stood in silence until Vance spoke up again. '' It might not seem it, but Eli is interested in repairing his relationship with you. Give him a chance.'' he said, before the doors slid open. He watched Ziva nod and walk out towards the briefing room. She rest her hand on the handle for a brief moment, deciding how she wanted to play this, before going in.

Ziva stepped into the room and closed the door behind her as she laid her eyes on her father.

Eli looked at his daughter, his eyes resting on her small bump. '' Shalom, Ziva.''


	16. Chapter 16

So, here we are again this fine Sunday... O.O Haha, how have you all been? :D

Basically, we're gonna have a lil one on one between Gibbs and Eli... hope you like :D

Enjoy :) 3 xx

Chapter Sixteen

_Previously..._

_Ziva stepped into the room and closed the door behind her as she laid her eyes on her father._

_Eli looked at his daughter, his eyes resting on her small bump. '' Shalom, Ziva.''_

'' Hello.'' said Ziva, leaning against the wall.

Neither David spoke until Eli couldn't hold his silence any more. '' How did you end up pregnant?''

'' I was raped during a case.'' said Ziva, her heart beginning to beat wildly in her chest. If Eli knew it was one of her teammates, he'd take her away for sure.

'' Who?'' asked Eli. His eyes darkening.

'' His name was Samael.''

'' Was?''

'' He was killed as we were being saved.'' said Ziva, watching as her father sat down in the chair at the head of the table.

'' We?''

'' Yes, my team. Samael took us as we were looking for our missing Marine. He held us for two weeks. More torture than food and water.'' said Ziva.

Eli rest his head in a hand. '' _America should be safer_.'' he muttered in his native tongue, under his breath.

'' _It is safer compared to Israel. If this happened in Israel or on a Mossad mission, do you honestly think I would still be alive_?'' said Ziva, sitting down next to her father. ''_ I have to know. Are you going to take me back to Israel_?''

Eli looked up. '' _If I did, it would be for my own selfishness. You have support here and pulling you away from your team is not the best way to begin amends_.''

'' _Amends_?''

'' _Somalia, Ziva._''

Ziva rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest. '' _The mission was successful. There is no need to-''_

'' _Ziva._''

Ziva looked down and back up. '' _You played my emotions for your gain. You did not give me much of a choice, or time to think about it. Things could have gone very bad in Somalia._''

'' _I know. I am not sorry Israel got rid of an enemy, but I am sorry for the way it was done. You are the last of my blood, Ziva and I should honour that. I know I do not say it or act, but I do care for you._'' said Eli.

Ziva nodded and rest her chin on her hand. '' _I know._''

'' _When is the baby due_?'' asked Eli.

Ziva shook her head. '' _If you want to be involved in my child's life, you need to promise me that you will not hurt us. That you will promise to be part of its life because you can, not because you have to. And with that promise, you must not break it, because if you break my child's heart... I will break you.''_

_'' I believe it.'' _said Eli.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gibbs sanded his boat in silence, the rhythm soothing him as he worked his tension off. He had stood in the Autopsy suite with the rest of his team as Ziva was swept away by Vance to be delivered to Eli. He had looked at McGee. _Doesn't mean we can't be a fly on the wall. _He watched with pride as McGee took his speech and hacked into the camera feed, zoning in on Eli and Ziva. They stood with bated breath, watching.

He was happy when Ziva said that Samael was the cause of her pregnancy. She said it with a straight face, void of emotion. If Gibbs didn't know any better, he would have said that she was telling the truth.

The team had followed the conversation and had all groaned out in frustration as the conversation turned Hebrew. Gibbs understood, it was much easier for someone to express their thoughts in their mother tongue. He picked up anger on Ziva's part and sadness on Eli's. He had smirked when Ziva's tone went low and quick, as it often did when she was threatening someone, a trait that carried over from English to Hebrew. After that, he heard and saw peace between the two, albeit an uncomfortable peace that needed work but, it was peace all the same.

After Eli's visit, he sent Ziva home, Ducky's repetition of " _she needs rest_" getting too much. He sat in the bullpen, listening to the discussion between McGee and Tony about what might have been said between the two Davids. His phone buzzed and he flipped it open, happy to see a text from Ziva;

_We are in the clear, Z._

After that text, his day zoomed by and he had found himself in his basement with a take-away and a jar of bourbon to keep him company.

He stopped sanding and wiped his brow before sipping his bourbon. He put the jar down and felt his hairs on the back of his neck rise. He wasn't alone.

He turned around to see Eli standing halfway down the stairs. Gibbs' gaze flashed to his gun on his workbench before looking back at Eli.

'' I am not here to cause trouble, Special Agent Gibbs.'' he said with a heavy accent.

'' Doesn't mean you're welcome.''

'' I figured.'' said Eli, stepping onto the basement floor, his eyes on one spot in particular. '' My son died there?''

'' Yeah. What d'you want?'' sighed Gibbs, annoyed.

'' The truth, Agent Gibbs.'' said Eli, leaning against the banister of the stairs. '' Ziva was an adventurous and curious child, she would climb, explore beaches, even my office one time. Along with those explorations, she tested boundaries. Sometimes when questioned about her behaviour, she would lie, although whenever she did it was to protect her siblings or friends.''

'' You got a point?''

Eli smirked at Gibbs' arrogance. '' I have always been able to tell when my daughter was lying, Agent Gibbs. She lied to me today, in fact.'' he said lowly, watching Gibbs' face with experienced eyes.

'' Why would she do that?'' asked Gibbs, moving closer to his workbench.

'' To protect someone. Logic pulls me to an alternative explanation. The only explanation I can see, that fits, is that the child is not Samael's.'' said Eli.

Gibbs' smirk hid his insecurities. '' Is that so?'' he said, his mouth dry.

'' Yes, but only because your inability to speak with a dry throat is telling me. So, whose child is it? Yours? Agent DiNozzo's? McGee's?''

Gibbs laughed and shook his head. A dangerous move in Eli's eyes.

'' Laughing at me is a mistake, Agent Gibbs. You impregnated my daughter, without consent. Do not fuck with me.'' he said, his voice dangerously low and his hand resting on his weapon.

Gibbs looked up and squared up to Eli. '' You honestly think that I would rape your daughter for the fun of it? You have a low opinion of me.''

'' Yes, I do. And believe me, Agent Gibbs, the only thing stopping me from taking my daughter back to Israeli is the fact that she wants to be here.''

Gibbs wouldn't admit it, but Eli was quite intimidating when he wanted to be. He could see why Ziva was almost afraid of him. But as much as Gibbs felt intimidated, he just couldn't help but throw out a couple of smartass comments.

'' Oh, just that? Not the fact that you wanted in at the prospect of a grandchild?''

Eli tilted his head to the side, not unlike Ziva did when she was thinking.

'' You know, you're one complicated sonofabitch. You mess with your daughter's head to make her take a mission that could've killed her and then when she gets back you throw every doubt you have about her loyalty, to her country, in her face and then make it clear that she's everything but dead to you. Then you come crawling to America, begging for forgiveness, just so you can be called 'Gramps'. I don't know why you bother, everyone can see you for the bastard you are, apart from her.'' said Gibbs, angrily. '' You'll break her heart, Eli or whatever's left of it. That's the effect you have on her, instead of being happy that her father is coming, she stands there in fear, wondering what you might do to make her life difficult. That's not what a father should be.''

'' I know.'' said Eli, making Gibbs even angrier.

'' Yet you still mess with her head? You give her a false sense of security when in reality, you're gonna take her away.'' ranted Gibbs.

'' No, I am not taking her away. She is happy to stay here. I know I am not the best father and I never will be, but the effort I make now, will be good for my relationship with my daughter in the long run. So what if she thinks I believe her tale? I am not going to call her on it. If that is what she wants me to believe, then so be it.'' replied Eli bitterly. '' Our relationship will get there one day, today is not that day.''

Gibbs just stood there, words and rage building up in his head, ready to burst. '' You have a long way to go. Ziva is worth more than you make her out to be and she deserves a father who will see her as more than an asset. She's invaluable and you should be proud and priviledged to have someone like her as your daughter. You're lucky that she's willing to forgive and give you a chance to make things right. If I were her, I'd do everything I could to stop you from coming near me.''

Gibbs moved quicker than lightening to shove Eli against the wall, he held him by his collar, their eyes level. '' You hurt her, I'll kill you. Don't screw up.'' he said, letting the Mossad Director go.

'' Understood. In that case, I suggest you and your team watch your backs. I may have broken my daughter's heart, but I never raped her.'' said Eli, before turning on his heel and walking up the stairs.

Gibbs' eyes darkened and he walked up the stairs behind him. '' Wanna say that again? 'Cause that sounded like a threat.'' he said darkly as he reached the top of the stairs to see Eli turn at the front door.

'' You Americans are so full of hypocracy, you threaten me, you do not bat an eyelid, yet when I threaten you...''

'' You don't threaten my team.'' snarled Gibbs.

'' Ziva is not leaving America, that is all you need to worry about, Special Agent Gibbs.'' said Eli, walking out through the front door, closing it behind him. Gibbs growled and went back down to his basement to work his frustrations.

Cheeky sonofabitch, how dare he? Gibbs didn't want to admit it, but Eli's words stung.

'' Bastard.'' muttered Gibbs, filling up his jar. He swallowed a mouthful of the bitter amber liquid before turning around and moving to sit on the dust covered floor at the base of his boat. But, Eli David was a correct bastard and Gibbs couldn't argue with that. He doubted Eli would do anything to his team, not if he wanted to stay in Ziva's good books.

Gibbs began to smirk. As long as Eli wanted to be part of the kid's life, he and his team were untouchable.

'' Good ol' Eli.'' said Gibbs with a grin.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ziva turned over in her bed before sighing. She sat up, blinking heavily. She had been snoozing lightly since she got in from work, but she felt restless. She had energy ready to spend in a verbal sparring match with Eli and she never got to use it. She felt he gave in a little too easily. She got up, her bare feet hitting the cool floor. She moved to grab a pair of socks from her top drawer and she pulled them on, along with her running shoes and jacket.

She moved through her apartment, not taking note of the clock on the wall just striking 11PM. She filled up her water bottle and she walked towards her front door. She opened it and almost jumped out of her skin to see Abby standing there, with her hand raised to knock on the door.

'' My God, Abby...'' said Ziva, placing a hand on her chest.

'' Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I was about to knock- Wait, where are you going?'' asked Abby, taking in Ziva's attire.

'' I am going for a run.'' said Ziva, resting a hand on her hip.

'' Really? In your condition?''

'' I am four almost four months pregnant, Abby. I am not disabled.'' said Ziva, annoyed.

'' Isn't it a little late to be out?''

'' I could ask you the same thing.'' smirked Ziva.

Abby grinned. '' Touché. Oh, don't go out, let's go inside and we can talk.''

'' Talk about what?'' asked Ziva, letting Abby gently push her back inside her apartment.

Once the two were inside, Abby sat Ziva down and smiled at her, her pigtails bobbing. '' D'you want anything?''

'' To go for a run.'' deadpanned Ziva.

Abby waved her sarcasm away and scoffed. '' Apart from that Ziva, we need to talk.''


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Wow, the longest chapter yet XD I hope you like it and I'm blaming Ziva's weird behaviour on hormones XP

Enjoy :D

Chapter Seventeen

'' We need to talk about what?'' asked Ziva, worriedly, watching Abby fidget on the spot she was standing. '' Abby, help yourself, I do not want anything.''

After seeing Ziva wave her water bottle, Abby moved into the kitchen and brought herself out a glass of orange juice. She sat down on the floor in front of Ziva and took a sip of the juice.

'' Are you staying?'' asked Abby quietly, her jade eyes glassy with unshed tears.

Ziva smiled. '' Yes, I am staying. My father is going back to Israel and I-'' Ziva stopped speaking as Abby hugged her tight. Ziva returned the hug as she felt hot tears hit her skin.

'' I was just so worried, you know? I don't think I could take it if you were taken away... again.'' said Abby into Ziva's chest.

'' Yes, well, as I said, I am staying, so you do not need to worry.'' said Ziva, stroking Abby's hair in a comforting manner. Ziva had to admit, Abby wasn't the only one relieved that she wasn't going to Israel. She could've broken down right there and cried in relief as soon as she knew, thankfully her years in Mossad had trained her to not let go of such emotion. Damn hormones.

Ziva looked down as Abby sniffed and moved to put her orange juice on the table beside her. She then moved back to rest her head on Ziva's shoulder. '' So what does your dad think about the baby?''

'' I do not think he approves, but he seems alright with it.'' said Ziva, grinning as Abby poked her bump.

'' D'you know what it is yet?'' asked Abby. '' I wanna know if I should buy blue or pink.''

Ziva chuckled. '' I do not know, nor do I wish to. However, I think it could be a girl.'' said Ziva with a smile. She quite liked the idea of a little girl running around, with chocolate curls similar to her own.

'' Cool, thought of any names yet?''

'' No, I am not even half way.'' said Ziva, rolling her eyes. '' Abby, is there something on your mind?'' asked Ziva, looking at the forensic resting her head on her shoulder.

'' No... Yes... Kinda.'' Abby sat up and looked at Ziva. '' Don't you want to know who the father is? You know, rather than pulling all of them along, all of their hopes growing as you do?''

'' I would like to get my baby tested as soon as possible. I was going to bring it up at my next scan, actually.'' said Ziva.

Abby winced. '' Sorry Ziva, I'm trying to look out for them, as well as you. This kinda sucks, doesn't it?''

Ziva nodded. '' It does. It makes me feel bad because I don't know who the father is. I feel... cheap and dirty.'' confessed Ziva sadly. '' I do not know who the father is. It makes me sound like some kind of whore, yes?''

Abby's eyes widened. '' Ziva, don't say that.'' she said, hugging the Israeli tight. '' You're not a whore. You're an amazing person who has refused to let bad light shine from the situation you're in.''

'' Thanks, Abby.'' muttered Ziva, relaxing in Abby's embrace. She felt tired all of a sudden, the energy she had earlier had completely disappeared, leaving her feeling drained. She moved a little and sighed. '' Are you staying tonight?'' asked Ziva, her eyes beginning to close of their own accord.

'' I don't mind, I can leave if you like.'' said Abby. Ziva grinned when she heard a little hope in the Goth's voice.

'' You may stay, if you wish, Abby. You know where my bedroom is, don't you? There are some clean sheets in th-''

'' Ah! There is no way I'm letting a pregnant lady sleep on the couch.'' said Abby sternly, but playfully at the same time.

'' But you are-''

'' Don't make me call Ducky, Ziva.'' said Abby, grinning when Ziva growled.

They both got up off of the couch and parted, Ziva going to her room and Abby going out to her car to grab her overnight bag.

Ziva had just finished changing and had settled in her bed when Abby's make up free face popped around the door.

'' D'you want anything?'' she asked, for the second time that evening.

'' No, are you okay for pillows an-''

'' I'm fine, go to sleep, Ziva.'' said Abby, smiling at Ziva's eye roll. The Goth closed the door over and Ziva listened to her steps getting further away. She saw the light disappear as it stopped shining through the crack of the door. She closed her eyes and fell asleep pretty quickly, her subconscious taking the rare opportunity to come forward and make itself known.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Ziva looked up from the position she was in on the floor. There was wind, her long chocolate locks flying madly behind her. She saw Samael standing above her._

_'' Nice to see you're awake, Bond Girl.'' he sneered, as there was an explosion in the distance. The sky above them was fire red with ebony clouds, the trees around them black and bare. There was hardly any life around them. It was as if Ziva's world had fallen around her._

_Ziva coughed and stood. '' Where am I?'' she growled, her hand resting on her flat abdomen. She looked up at Samael with a shocked face. '' Where's my baby?'' she cried, lunging at the man in front of her._

_Samael disintregated into dust, avoiding Ziva's attack. Samael's dust gathered into a cloud and moved away. Ziva ran to follow it to see the sea, roaring and crashing, lightening striking on the horizon. She stopped, her feet a stone's throw from the crashing waves. She looked to her left as she heard a baby's cry._

_She ran towards it, her heart beating wildly in her chest. She stopped to see the child on the ground, it's arms and legs flailing as it cried. Ziva moved towards it but felt herself unable to move. She looked to see Eli walking around, with a gun in hand. He bent down to the child and picked it up. He turned to look at Gibbs, Tony and McGee on their knees. He smiled. Ziva flinched as her father's eyes turned completely black and to her horror, her baby's did too._

_Eli raised the gun and shot each male in the head, their bodies falling and hitting the dusty ground. _

_'' NO!'' screamed Ziva. The baby looked at Ziva, after snatching the gun off of Eli._

_'' That's it, my little asset. You know what to do.'' encouraged Eli._

_Ziva's eyes widened as her baby raised the gun. She saw a flash and then a bang..._

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' Ziva, wake up!'' came Abby's voice. Ziva's eyes sprung open, the light from the hall pouring into her dark room. Her hands flew to her torso to feel that her bump was still there. She saw that her covers were on the floor and that Abby had worry etched into her face.

'' Ziva, you need to calm down.'' soothed Abby, trying to hold Ziva tight. The Israeli's breathing was out of control and her eyes were darting around the room.

'' Abby, he killed them! He took my baby!'' cried Ziva, hot tears falling down her cheeks. She could help it. Ziva burst into tears, clutching at Abby as she sobbed.

'' Who is? Ziva, no-one's going to hurt you.'' said Abby, her arms wrapped around Ziva.

Ziva was about to open her mouth to tell Abby she was wrong, but she thought again. It was a nightmare, she didn't need to worry. She was being silly. '' You are right, Abby.'' said Ziva, trying to calm herself down.

She felt Abby relax next to her and so she tried to do the same. She looked at the clock on her bedside table and saw that it was 0415. She rest her head on Abby's chest and looked at the ceiling, her mind going through her nightmare.

She remembered her grandmother telling her that there was some truth in a nightmare, so Ziva decided she was going to figure it out. Her mind fell to the last few seconds of her nightmare. It ticked over in her mind until she reached a conclusion. Eli had let her get away with her pregnancy, because he wanted the baby for Mossad? She moved away from Abby and sat up. The hell he was.

She got dressed quietly and grabbed her gun, tucking it into her jeans. She looked at the sleeping Abby and tucked her in before leaving.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Abby stirred, the light from the closed curtains filtering into the room. She stretched her arms up and sighed.

'' I'll get your breakfast, Ziva. What d'you want?'' asked Abby, wanting to help as much as she could. When she didn't get an answer, she opened her eyes and turned her head to see that Ziva wasn't in the bed. She sat up suddenly, before calming down. Ziva was probably in the shower. Abby smiled, she really needed to stop worrying.

She got out of the bed and walked towards the door to grab her gear bag. She quickly got changed and went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. She had just placed two glasses of orange juice and two plates of toast onto the kitchen table when Abby frowned. Surely it didn't take _that_ long to shower?

Abby left the kitchen, stood outside the bathroom door and knocked gently. When she didn't hear an answer, she slowly opened the door, giving Ziva enough time to cover up. The door opened fully to reveal an empty bathroom.

Abby's stomach dropped and she reached into her pocket to grab her phone, she flipped it open and called Ziva. She really began to panic as the sound of ringing came from the bedroom.

'' Aw, man. Gibbs is gonna kill me.'' whimpered Abby, before pressing Gibbs' speed dial.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gibbs grunted as his phone rang, he held his toothbrush in his mouth as he flipped open his phone and pressed it to his ear.

'' Hmm?''

'' _Ohmygod, Gibbs, I'm so glad you're awake.'' _came Abby's panicked voice.

Gibbs pulled his toothbrush out of his mouth and spat into his basin. '' What's wrong, Abs?''

'' _It's Ziva. I went around her house last night and she had a nightmare and then I woke up and she's gone!''_

Gibbs frowned. '' Abs, you really need to slow down.'' he said. He was no where near awake enough for Abby's high speed babble.

'' _Ziva's gone_!'' said Abby.

'' Where?''

'' _If I knew, would I be phoning you?_'' said Abby. _'' There's no sign of a struggle, her car's gone and she left her phone behind._''

'' What about her weapon, Abby?'' said Gibbs, wiping his face and moving through his house to get his shoes. The last time Ziva disappeared like this was when he was in Mexico, and she had a 'wanted' tag pinned to her head. He listened as Abby moved through Ziva's home to try and find a weapon.

'' _I can't find anything. Just knives._'' said Abby.

'' Alright, get your butt to NCIS. We'll figure it out.'' said Gibbs hanging up. He pulled on his shoes and he felt his blood boil. Could it not just stop for five minutes? It was always his freakin' team.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' Okay, tell me again, my lotus blossom. I didn't quite catch it.'' said Ducky, sitting in front of Abby.

Abby sighed. '' I went to Ziva's house last night, we talked and then we went to bed-'' Abby smirked as she heard a slap and an 'ow'. '' I stayed in the living room while she went to her bedroom. I woke up at about 0410, 'cause I heard shouting. I went to Ziva's room and I woke her up. She was so spooked Ducky. She said that someone was going to take her baby and turn it into Mossad.''

'' Then what?'' asked Gibbs, glaring at Tony as he smirked and opened his mouth.

'' We went to sleep. I woke up later and she was gone.'' said Abby.

The team frowned and then looked at Ducky.

'' You get anything out of that?'' asked Gibbs.

'' It is interesting that Miss David had a nightmare after a meeting with her father. Even more so as her nightmare showed her that her child would be taken and used in Mossad.''

Ducky got out of his chair so he could pace whilst sharing his thoughts. '' There is a sliver of truth in every dream or nightmare we experience. That truth may come from the day previous or even our deepest fears. I believe Ziva's run in with Mossad Director David may have triggered a fear deep inside our Israeli friend.''

'' She's scared Eli will take her baby?'' asked McGee.

'' I think so.''

Gibbs scoffed. '' Over my dead body.''

'' Wait, Ziva said that _'they were dead'_. I think that means you three.'' said Abby, looking at the three field agents.

'' So, what? Ziva's gone to kill Eli?'' said Tony.

'' If it is a way to protect herself, you three and her unborn child, it is possible.''

'' But it was a nightmare.'' pointed out Tony.

'' Yes, but a very realistic one, perhaps based on past events in her own childhood.'' said Ducky, trying to emphasise the point. '' If you want to find Ziva, you find Eli.''

'' DiNozzo, McGee, warm up the Sedan.'' said Gibbs.

The two left Autopsy, leaving Abby, Ducky and Gibbs alone. '' Anything else?'' asked Gibbs, turning to follow the two agents.

'' Jethro, you must remember that Ziva thinks she is doing what she thinks is best.''

'' Meaning she can't be talked out of it?''

'' Meaning that if you get in the way, she will perceive you as a threat. Handle the situation gently, Jethro.''

'' Trying to stop a hormonal, pregnant, pissed of Mossad Officer from killing one of the world's most powerful men. Got it.'' said Gibbs, walking out of Autopsy.

'' An average day in the office then.'' he muttered as the elevator doors slid shut.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ziva walked silently along the halls of the Israeli Embassy, her eyes unblinking as she tried to figure out where her target may be. She stopped as she heard voices. Her ears pricked as she recognised the pair of them. Her father and Michael Bashan. She rest her hand on the hilt of her knife, she let out slow and short breaths to try and relax herself.

'' Of course. Shalom Eli. I will see you later.'' said Michael, his footsteps sounding quieter as he walked away.

Ziva steeled herself with another breath before turning around the corner to meet her father.

'' Ziva?''

'' Shalom, Eli.'' said Ziva.

Eli frowned. '' Is there a problem?''

'' We need to leave, now.'' said Ziva, her tone leaving no room for argument.

Eli narrowed his eyes, his eagle like gaze taking in Ziva's posture, body language and the concealed weapons on her body. '' We are not going anywhere. If something must be discussed, we shall do it here.''

'' Too bad.'' said Ziva, tilting her head towards the direction she wanted Eli to walk in.

Eli raised an eyebrow, but did as his daughter said anyway. They walked through the corridors and past the Security desk with little trouble. They reached the parking lot and Eli began to walk towards the cars.

'' We will not be needing a car.'' said Ziva, continuing her walk.

Eli rolled his eyes and followed her. He growled and caught up to her. '' And where are we going?''

'' Outside.'' deadpanned Ziva.

They walked outside until they reached a park, plenty of people around. Joggers running, children playing and parents gossiping. Eli and Ziva sat down at a bench and they sat in silence.

'' You gave in too easily.'' said Ziva, not sparing a glance to the man on her right.

'' What? You dragged me half way through Washington, just so you could tell me this?'' asked Eli angrily. He frowned when Ziva didn't flinch, the way she always did whenever he got angry.

'' You know I am lying, about the father, yet, you are letting me stay.'' said Ziva, looking at the Mossad Director. '' Why?''

'' It is true I am aware of your lie. However, I do not think taking you back to Israel would make anyone feel better. America can protect you more-''

'' You mean, you do not need to worry about me when you lock yourself in your office.'' but in Ziva. She frowned suddenly, what the hell was going on with her? Damn hormones.

Eli turned so that he was facing his daughter, her soldier-like attention doing nothing to comfort him. '' What is this really about? Hm?''

Ziva blinked hard as she felt her eyes beginning to water up. '' I am afraid.'' said Ziva, not caring who she was sharing her emotion with. A few years ago if Ziva had uttered such a phrase, Eli would have had her thrown into the nearest, most brutal training course. But times have changed.

'' Of what?'' asked Eli, shocked at how caring he sounded. Was being a parent really that easy?

Ziva sniffed and wiped the single tear that fell off of her cheek. '' Of you.'' she said lowly, before looking at him. Her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

Eli frowned. '' Why?''

'' It seems like you accepted my pregnancy too quickly, if feels like there is more. I wonder if you would take my child from me... for Mossad.'' said Ziva, wiping her eyes again.

For the first time in his life, Mossad Director Eli David was truly shocked. Did his daughter think her was that much of a bastard? Yes, he would be the first to confess that he had done terrible things. He had denied all of his children a decent childhood, he had ordered a man's death at the snap of his fingers and he had been the primary cause of the death of two of his children. He accepted that, but Eli was shocked.

'' Your silence is doing little to reassure me.'' said Ziva, trying her best to not break out into sobs.

Eli looked at her. She was truly petrified he would take her baby. He shook his head.

'' No. No, I would not do that to you.'' said Eli, his heart in his throat. He felt hurt. Was this the image his last remaining child had painted of him? If so, he didn't like it.

'' Ziva.'' He reached out to hold his daughter's hand. It felt strange to do so, but he did it anyway. '' I want my grandchild to grow up in a safe environment. I want them to get a decent education and a well paid job. I want them to live life without having to fight for the right to do so. Do you honestly think that my wish for my grandchild would be fulfilled if I were to enrol them into Mossad?'' asked Eli.

Ziva wiped her eyes again and sniffed. '' You did it to me.'' she pointed out.

'' I wanted you to be able to defend yourself. I wanted you to be the best of the best.''

Ziva shook her head. '' Now who's lying?''

'' About you, maybe. But I want all I said for my grandchild.'' said Eli.

Ziva nodded. '' So, you won't kill Gibbs or Tony or McGee?''

'' As if I would get away with it.'' smirked Eli. '' I trained you to be a killer, after all.''

Knowing that what Eli said was the closest she would ever get to a compliment, she nodded with a teary smile. They sat in silence, watching the park around them, their hands still connected.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: It's a little short, I know, but I hope you like it :/ :)

Um, I had problems with FFN yesterday. It wouldn't let me log in, I don't know if anyone else had that problem? So sorry for not updating but it wasn't my fault, FFN was playing up.

Chapter Eighteen

'' Right, so are we looking for a dead body that looks like Eli David or are we not quite there yet?'' asked Tony as he jogged through the park, ten metres from Gibbs' right.

'' I don't know. McGee?'' called Gibbs.

'' The trace?''

'' They aren't far! It looks like they're in that cafe.'' said McGee, pointing at the small cafe under the wide variety of trees that grew in the park. The three men slowed to a brisk walk and they went in as calm as they could. They stopped in their tracks as their eyes took in the sight before them.

Ziva and Eli sitting together, a hot drink in hand and a scan of Ziva's baby on the table. The two younger men looked at Gibbs, who looked confused.

He moved forwards and caught Eli's eye, making the older Israeli shake his head.

'' Ziva, my child, perhaps we will do this again when I am back in America?''

Ziva looked at him, her brow furrowed. '' You want to leave?''

'' As exciting as the prospect of having a grandchild is, I still have Mossad to look after.''

Ziva nodded and stood. '' Well, I shall see you another time then.'' she said shortly. '' Email me or something, yes?''

She turned and flinched as she saw the team looking at her before rushing past them.

'' McGee.'' prompted Gibbs softly, not taking his icy glare from the man in front of him.

McGee nodded and walked after Ziva.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

McGee caught up to Ziva. '' Hang on will ya?'' He said, trying to catch his breath.

Ziva stopped and looked at him, tears in his eyes. '' I feel angry; he's choosing Mossad over me again, yet I feel sad because he's going. What is wrong with me?'' cried Ziva, her fists resting on her temples as she threw her hands up with rage.

McGee moved forward and cupped Ziva's face, making the Israeli look at him in shock. The MIT Graduate had never made such a bold move before.

'' Timothy, what are you doing?'' asked Ziva softly, her emotions temporarily sidelined.

'' I don't know, but it's calming you down, isn't it?'' he asked, smiling at how Ziva leant into his touch.

'' Bizarrely, yes.'' said Ziva, she looked at McGee, her eyes meeting his. '' Can we go to NCIS now? I am a little late for work, yes?''

McGee chuckled. '' Yeah, just a little.''

The two made their way to NCIS, leaving Tony, Gibbs and Eli alone. On the drive back to NCIS, McGee kept a subtle eye on Ziva at all times. He had never seen so many emotions wash over her face. As soon as they got back to the naval yard, he'd get Ducky to check her over, just in case.

The car came to a stop in the car park and McGee looked at Ziva to see her picking at her fingernails.

'' You okay?'' he asked.

'' Abby is going to be pissed with me, no? I left her with no explanation for my whereabouts.'' said Ziva, unbuckling herself.

'' Nah, I'll bet she'll understand when you explain.'' said McGee, getting out of the car and locking it. He moved quickly to walk next to Ziva, catching the smile she made when he did so.

'' Hmm, perhaps. I need to talk to her anyway.''

'' Well, you can do that after we see Ducky.'' said McGee, stepping into the elevator after Ziva.

She looked at him, horrified. '' Why? Why do we need to see Ducky?''

'' To see if you're okay.'' said McGee, bracing himself for Ziva's snappy reply. He wasn't disappointed.

'' I am fine.'' she said, pronouncing each sound clearly to emphasise her 'fine-ness'.

'' Maybe the stress of this morning and your nightmare upset the baby.'' shrugged McGee, knowing that pulling his potential unborn child into the equation would make Ziva see reason and do things his way.

'' Of course. I am sorry, McGee.'' said Ziva quietly.

The elevator doors slid open to let them out, they made their way into Autopsy to see Ducky flapping about.

'' Ah, Ziva, my dear. How are we today?''

'' We are fine, Ducky.'' said Ziva, moving over to sit on the Autopsy table.

The Medical Examiner did a quick checkover on Ziva and was happy to let her go as he saw she was fine, as was the baby. He sent a look McGee's way, making the younger male on TeamGibbs leave, leaving Ziva and Ducky alone.

'' Ducky?'' asked Ziva, anticipating a stern telling off from the old M.E.

'' Irresponsible behaviour will not stand you in good stead, Miss David.'' he said, looking at her over the top of his glasses, aming her shift uncomfortably. '' Not only do you have yourself to worry about, but you have a life growing inside of you. Extra stress is not needed. Do you understand me?''

Ziva nodded, her gaze on the very interesting floor. '' I don't know what is going on with me.'' mumbled Ziva.

'' Then tell someone. Talking is good for you.'' said Ducky.

'' I feel different things at the most irrelevant times. And if the emotion is irrelevant, it is too much.'' said Ziva. '' I am so used to keeping it under control, this is completely alien to me.''

Ducky nodded. '' All the same, talk it out, your body cannot take much stress.'' he said.

Ziva hopped off of the table and stepped past him. '' Thank you.'' she said, her hand rest on his shoulder for a second as she walked out of the Autopsy suite. She smiled as she saw McGee standing by the elevator waiting for her.

'' You did not have to wait, McGee.'' said Ziva gently.

'' I don't mind. I prefer following you around than listening to Tony's movies.''

They shared a laugh and fell into a comfortable silence while they rode in the elevator up to Abby's lab. The elevator stopped and Ziva looked at McGee.

'' I will come find you later. I need to speak to Abby.''

'' Sure. I'll probably be in the bullpen.'' said McGee, his hand resting on the button that would take him up to the floor he needed to go to.

'' Thank you Tim.''

'' Ha, don't thank me yet.'' he said as the doors slid shut.

Ziva swallowed nervously before walking into the lab. She walked quietly, her eyes on the Goth bent over her computer.

'' Abby?''


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Hi! :D How you all doing? :)

So, there's been so many serious notes in this fic, I've tried to add a little humour (at Ziva's expense ;D). I also have leant more towards Ziva/McGee again for this chap, but I hope to bring the other two in next time :)

Enjoy reading and let me know what you think :)

Chapter Nineteen

''_Abby?_''

The Forensic stood up and moved slowly to face Ziva. Ziva winced as she could tell that the Goth had been crying. Ziva deflated and stood still, ready for Abby's verbal bashing.

'' Are you okay?'' asked Abby quietly.

If Ziva's eyes could've popped out of her head, they would have. She had expected Abby to scream, to shout, to cry at her. This was a little unnerving.

'' Yes, well, sort of. I was worried about you.'' said Ziva, waving her hand in Abby's general direction.

Abby nodded and shrugged. '' Why d'you leave? Was it 'cause of the nightmare?'' she asked, making her way to her office.

Ziva followed. '' Sort of. I dreamt that Eli would do bad things, that history would repeat itself. I cannot let that happen, Abby.'' said Ziva, sitting next to Abby on the floor, her back against the door that separated the lab from the office.

Abby nodded. '' You could've left a note to say that you were going after him. I was so freaked out, I was sure Gibbs was gonna kill me.''

'' I am sorry, Abby. I should have thought.'' said Ziva, her head tilted back against the door, so that she was looking up at the ceiling.

'' S'okay. I don't want your dad getting his mits on my little niece or nephew either.'' said Abby, gently.

Ziva frowned. '' That was the thing, Abby. He gave in, so easily. I was sure he had a plan or something. So I went to talk to him.''

Abby turned her head so that she was looking at Ziva. It was very rare that she ever had a chance to just sit down with the Israeli and talk to her. And nine times out of ten, it was often Abby doing the talking. She felt honoured sitting down with Ziva, talking about how _she _felt, as far as she knew she only did that with Gibbs.

'' Does he?''

'' He says he doesn't.''

Abby shrugged. '' D'you believe him?''

Ziva hesitated. '' I guess I do. However, I know how good of a liar my father can be. It is confusing, he seemed so sincere. He said he wanted the best for my child, and Mossad was not on the agenda.''

'' But?'' prompted Abby.

'' I know him, Abby. He does not stop until he gets what he wants, and he doesn't care about who he hurts. As I said, it is confusing.'' said Ziva, her hands catching her head as it fell.

'' He said he wanted to repair your relationship, right? Maybe what he said is true.''

'' I believe it is, Abby.'' said Ziva, looking at her friend. '' But I am hesitant.''

Abby nodded in understanding. '' Well, as long as he knows Gibbs will kick his butt, I don't think there will be a problem. Not to mention that I can kill without leaving a trace.'' said Abby, waving her hands in a mysterious way.

Ziva laughed and grinned when Abby leant on Ziva's shoulder. '' I will bear that in mind.''

'' Is that all that's bothering you? 'Cause, you know, I'm good at listening.'' said Abby.

Ziva chuckled, but it didn't do anything to get Abby off of her case.

'' C'mon Ziva. I can feel you all tensing up... Actually, you were all tense when I was around your place yesterday.'' commented Abby, looking at Ziva.

Ziva felt her face turn hot and she turned her head, making Abby more curious as to what was bothering her friend.

'' Ziva, why are you blushing? You can tell me.'' said Abby, pulling at Ziva's arm.

Ziva squirmed uncomfortably before turning to look at the inquisitive Goth. '' You will not say anything? Or laugh?''

'' Sure.'' shrugged Abby, a smile on her face. When Ziva muttered something, Abby frowned and poked Ziva. '' I'm not deaf, but that was hard to hear, even for me.'' she prompted.

'' I am frustrated.'' said the Israeli huffily.

Abby frowned, trying to make sense of what her friend was triyng to say. Her head tilted as it clicked in her mind. '' Like, sexually?'' grinned Abby.

'' You said you wouldn't laugh.'' glared Ziva, her cheeks burning bright red.

'' I'm not laughing, I'm grinning.''

'' You are still finding amusement in my problem.'' huffed Ziva.

'' So, it _is _a problem?'' sniggered Abby, getting up. '' I'm sure it's normal. We'd better double check with Ducky though.''

'' No!'' said Ziva, getting off of the floor and moving over to grab Abby's arm. Abby grinned, she doubted she had ever seen the Israeli move so fast.

'' Ziva, you and your pride...'' said Abby, shaking her head, amused.

'' This is not about my pride-''

'' Ohohoho it so is!'' laughed Abby, walking out of the office and through her lab.

'' Abby Scuito!'' called Ziva, walking as fast as she could after her.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' Ah, what brings you two here?'' asked Ducky, looking up from his desk. Palmer smiled at the two from the sink where he was cleaning the helmets.

'' Um, we-''

Ziva cleared her throat and nudged Abby, making her raven haired friend grin and change what she was about to say.

'' _I _was wondering if it was normal to feel something when you're pregnant... you know, incase I decided I want to have a bun in the oven too.'' said Abby, giving Ziva a wink, making the Israeli shake her head.

'' And what is this feeling?'' asked Ducky, an eye on Ziva.

'' Desire and frustration.'' said Abby, wagging her eyebrows before doubling over laughing.

'' Ahh, yes. Well, increased libido is very common in pregnant women. It is very normal, so you've nothing to worry about.'' said Ducky with a sympathetic smile. He knew Ziva would be feeling uncomfortable right now, for a variety of reasons.

Ziva nodded and bowed her head in thanks before she remembered something else. '' Is there a way I can tell who the father is? Now?''

Ducky put down the tea cup he had just picked up a moment before hand. '' Yes, but it is a complex test. I would not recommend it. I would wait until the child is born.'' said Ducky.

Ziva nodded, taking Ducky's words in. To be honest, she didn't care right now about who the father was. Sure, she had her hopes, but she was pretty content in the situation she was in.

'' I think it would be better, waiting until after I gave birth.'' agreed Ziva.

'' You and me both, Miss David.''

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

McGee looked up from his desk to see Ziva walk into the bullpen, she looked tired and she had a slight frown on her face.

'' Are you okay?'' he asked, getting out of his seat to help her.

'' I am fine. Is Tony back yet?'' asked Ziva, running a hand through her hair and resting the other on her small bump.

'' Yeah, both he and Gibbs are in Vance's office.''

'' Oh, God, they didn't kill my dad, did they?''

'' Not as far as I know.'' said McGee, with a smile. '' How did your visit to Abby go?''

Ziva looked at him. '' It went well. I believe I am forgiven.'' she said with a smile. '' I was so stupid, I should not have left her like that.'' said Ziva.

'' You were trying to protect your baby, right?'' said McGee, sitting on the edge of Ziva's desk.

'' And you too, Tim.'' said Ziva, giving him an affectionate smile. She closed her eyes and let her hands catch her head. _Get a grip, David and stop hitting on your co-worker._

'' Hey, you sure you're okay?'' came McGee's voice, as if he were whispering it into her ear.

She looked up to see him looking at her with a frown. '' No, actually. I need to go home. I need to eat something and then go to sleep.'' said Ziva, making a mental plan in her head.

'' Okay, I'll drive you.'' said McGee, getting off of her desk and moving to his own to grab his keys.

Ziva sighed in defeat. '' Alright, but we need to wait for Gibbs so we can tell him-''

'' Tell him what?'' asked Gibbs as he walked into the bullpen, Tony two steps behind him.

'' That I was taking Ziva home so she could eat and sleep.'' said McGee. Both he and Tony watching as Ziva got up from her desk and stood in front of Gibbs'.

'' My father?''

'' On his way back to Israel. He said he'd try and make it back to America for the birth.'' said Gibbs, his eyes not leaving Ziva's.

Ziva matched his gaze, a fire in her eyes. '' Oh, right... I will see you tomorrow, Gibbs.'' said Ziva, moving backwards and walking out of the bullpen.

'' Wait.'' said Gibbs, standing up.

Ziva stopped and looked at him, she noticed McGee didn't look back, but he was listening.

'' McGee, stay with her. I'll come over tomorrow.'' he said, knowing that the look on Ziva's face was bad news for him. Her eyes narrowed and her mouth opened as if she were about to speak. McGee rest a hand on her shoulder and smiled. '' C'mon, I could murder a chinese takeaway.''

Ziva let McGee pull her away into the elevator, but not before she looked at Gibbs over her shoulder before the doors slid shut.

Tony cleared his throat, making Gibbs look at him.

'' What?''

'' Harsh, don't you think?'' said Tony, pulling a pen from his pen pot so he could write.

'' But fair.'' said Gibbs, moving to the stairs so he could update Vance on their 'Eli situation'.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ziva opened her front door as McGee stood behind her, holding their takeaway. She stepped aside to let McGee in first and she followed, closing the door behind her.

'' Make yourself at home, McGee. I will get our dinner ready.''

McGee looked at Ziva, and although he wasn't as in tune to Ziva as Gibbs and Abby seemed to be, he could tell the Israeli was annoyed. '' Sure, if that's what you want to do.'' said McGee. Part of him wanted to give Ziva the space she wanted, but the other part of him wanted to know what was bothering her.

He sat down in the living room alone and in silence until Ziva came in with the food and something to drink. She sat beside him and she grinned as she handed him his dinner.

'' I said make yourself at home.'' said Ziva.

'' I did.''

'' You wear your shoes indoors?'' pointed out Ziva, making McGee grin.

He took his shoes off and watched as Ziva tucked her feet underneath her. She tilted her head he did the same to his feet.

'' Now, are you comfortable?''

'' Very, yeah.'' grinned McGee.

'' Good. Now, something is bothering you, Tim.'' prompted Ziva, eating some of her rice.

'' Me? I'm worried about you. You looked like you could've murdered Gibbs earlier.''

Ziva stopped chewing and she swallowed. '' One moment he acts as if he cares and the next moment he talks about me as if I am a dangerous criminal. Like I should be kept under surveillance at all times.''

'' Ah, 'course he cares, Ziva.'' said McGee, with his mouth half full. '' You did scare a couple of people today. Him included.'' he said, reaching over to grab his drink.

'' I guess.'' sighed Ziva. '' I still feel like a naughty child being sent to her room.'' she said with a grin.

McGee smirked. '' You done?'' he asked, noticing that Ziva was just pushing her food around.

'' I am just tired. You are staying the night, yes?''

'' I think so. My gear bag's in the car.''

'' Okay, well, my room is just down the hall, I can sleep on the couch.''

'' Haha, and have me end up on one of Ducky's tables? I don't think so. You go to bed, I'll clear up.''

Ziva sighed again and stood. She walked towards her room, listening as McGee spoke to her retreating form.

'' If you feel like doing a disappearing act, at least leave me a note.''

'' Good night, McGee.'' said Ziva, closing her door with a huff.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Hi, hope you like it :D Thanks so much for the reviews :D I'll reply to them when I have a spare moment :)

Mistakes and errors are mine :/ XD

Please enjoy and thanks for reading, honestly :)

Chapter Twenty

Ziva tossed and turned in her sleep, her arms batting away the demons in her dreams. She stopped suddenly and her eyes flew open, she pulled her gun out from under her pillow and pressed it into whoever was standing over her.

'' Ziva? It's me.'' said McGee shakily.

'' Sorry, Timothy.'' muttered Ziva tiredly, putting the gun back. She looked at him. '' Why are you in my room?''

'' I heard you calling out. I thought you were calling for me. I came in and saw you tossing and turning. I guess you had a bad dream.'' said McGee, sitting on the edge of Ziva's bed as she moved over to allow him to do so.

Ziva rubbed her eyes. '' I have been having several of them recently.'' she said, more to herself than to her friend in front of her.

'' D'you think it's the pregnancy? I mean, the hormones?''

'' No. I have had nightmares long before I was pregnant, McGee.'' yawned Ziva.

'' About what?'' asked McGee.

'' Anything. Why all the questions?'' asked Ziva, settling back down, but not before rubbing her belly.

'' I was just wondering. I've been having nightmares too.''

Ziva opened one eye to look at McGee's silhouette. '' Do you wish to talk about them?'' she asked, her hand reaching out to rest atop of McGee's.

'' No, you're trying to sleep. I shouldn't have mentio-''

'' Timothy McGee, I can spare a few hours. It is not as if I was enjoying my sleep.'' said Ziva, moving over to let McGee slide in next to her. '' Tell me what is bothering you.''

McGee got into the bed and got himself comfortable. He looked to his right to see Ziva leaning on her hand, her eyes closed though McGee could tell she was still awake.

'' I had this dream. It was about what might've happened while we were in Samael's _care_.''

Ziva sighed. '' I would not dwell upon it, Tim. What has happened, has happened.'' she said. '' However, I believe Abby is working on a dreamless sleep remedy, if it works, I will let you know.''

'' Dreamless sleep remedy?'' asked McGee.

Ziva chuckled. '' Yes, we were talking about some time ago. I mentioned I was having a lot of nightmares.''

'' Now?''

'' No, way before this. But she has never made time to work on it until now. I tell her it is not important, but you know, once Abby's mind is set...''

'' Yeah, you're telling me.'' grinned McGee, looking at Ziva. She had placed her head on the pillow and her hand on her stomach.

'' Does it move?'' asked McGee, watching Ziva's thumb move back and forth on her bump.

'' Yes. It is very slight but I can feel it.''

'' What does it feel like?''

Ziva paused for a moment, trying to think of the best way to describe the feeling. '' Have you ever caught a butterfly or held a butterfly in your hands?''

'' Yeah.''

'' Well, I guess it feels like that, but inside me. Does that make sense?'' asked Ziva.

'' Sure, I guess so.'' McGee hesitated for a moment. '' Hey Ziva?''

'' Yes, McGee.'' said Ziva, a smile on her face. She knew what McGee was about to ask.

'' Can I feel it?''

Ziva pulled up her top to show her rounded belly. She grabbed McGee's hand and placed it on her bare skin, waiting for him to feel what her baby was doing.

'' Wow...'' breathed McGee. '' How far are you? Is this normal?''

'' I am 17 weeks and yes, Ducky said it is normal.'' said Ziva, her voice getting slower as she was beginning to fall asleep.

'' That's almost half way isn't it?'' asked McGee.

When he didn't receive an answer, he let go of Ziva's bump and pulled down her top before getting out of the bed and tucking her in. He padded softly back to the sitting room. He sat down and made himself comfortable, drifting off to the sound of ticking from Ziva's clock hanging on the wall.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gibbs stepped onto Ziva's porch and sipped his coffee before knocking on the door. He waited a few moments before he knocked again. He sighed and pulled out his keys, he held them searching for Ziva's key. He opened Ziva's front door and stepped in, grinning at his genius for getting a key for each of his agent's front doors. He walked into the living room to see McGee asleep on the sofa, his mouth open and a gentle snore escaping it. He shook his head, amused and moved down the hall to Ziva's room.

He opened the door slowly, careful to not make any noise. He peeked his head around the corner to see Ziva fast asleep, her chest moving with every breath she took. Her face was turned away from him, turned towards the window and her hair was fanned out underneath her all over her pillows.

Gibbs walked over to her and pulled her covers up to cover her before turning around to leave her room. He left the door closed over and he moved into the living room. He stood in front of McGee and looked at him.

Sensing someone was above him, McGee stirred and woke up. He sat up immediately once he saw it was his boss standing above him. '' I'm awake.'' muttered McGee, rubbing his eyes.

Gibbs tilted his head, amused. '' I can see that. Any problems?''

'' No.'' said McGee through a yawn. '' Ziva's still asleep?''

'' Yeah. You can consider yourself relieved.''

'' Thanks, Boss.'' muttered McGee, standing up.

Gibbs moved into the kitchen while McGee sorted himself and cleared up. Gibbs opened his jacket and pulled out a paper, he sat down at the table and read it until McGee's appeared around the door.

'' I'm going now, Boss.''

'' I want you in work for midday, alright?''

'' Yes, Boss.'' said McGee, a little confused at the four hours free from work, but he wasn't silly enough to argue with Gibbs. '' Bye.''

Gibbs went back to reading his paper until he heard the clock chime in the living room. He looked at his watch to see it was 0900. He put the paper down and went to Ziva's room. He knocked on the door gently before opening it to see her still asleep. He chuckled as he realised she hadn't moved from the position he saw her in earlier. Gibbs stepped over to Ziva's bed and he gently put a hand on her shoulder.

'' Ziver.''

Ziva frowned and stirred. Her face now facing Gibbs.

'' Ziva, you getting up today?''

'' Hmn... la'er.'' mumbled Ziva, pulling her cover over her head.

Gibbs reached down and poked her. '' What breakfast d'you want?''

'' You can cook?'' said Ziva in surprise, her voice muffled.

'' Yeah, actually.'' he grinned.

Ziva moved out from under the covers and she looked at Gibbs. She frowned and then cleared her throat. Gibbs inwardly sighed, clearly he wasn't off of the hook.

'' Surprise me.'' said Ziva, getting up out of the bed and moving towards her wardrobe, her back to him as she spoke.

'' Alright.''

Gibbs moved around the unfamiliar kitchen, grabbing the equipment he needed. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw that Ziva had all the ingredients to make pancakes. He looked in her fridge and pulled out blueberries and orange juice. He had just added the blueberries to the batter when Ziva appeared in the kitchen. She had tied her hair into a plait and it sat over her shoulder. Gibbs took in her appearance, she was visibly pregnant now, her bump was small but you could still see it. He thought it suited her.

'' Blueberry pancakes and orange juice okay?''

Ziva nodded as she sat down at the table. Gibbs went back to his cooking in a huff. While he was a master of silence, he hated awkward ones.

'' You're mad.'' said Gibbs.

'' What could possibly give you that idea?'' asked Ziva icily, confirming Gibbs' thoughts.

'' Wanna spit it out?''

'' I am not a prisoner.''

'' No, you're not.'' said Gibbs, flipping the pancake.

'' Then why am I being treated as one? Why make McGee keep an eye on me? Why are you even here?'' asked Ziva, her arms folded.

'' We care about you. I care about you. I prefer knowing where you are than not knowing at all. You understand?''

'' Yes, I understand. I am not a child.'' snapped Ziva, annoyed.

'' Well, stop acting like one then.'' retorted Gibbs.

Ziva was about to reply when she stood abruptly and ran to her bathroom. She had just made it when she violently threw up into the porcelin bowl. She heard quick footsteps behind her and she felt Gibbs pull her plait out of firing range. She clutched at the bowl so hard that her knuckles turned white. Once she was finished, she panted heavily.

'' You okay?''

'' I have never been that sick before.'' said Ziva, shakily.

Gibbs pulled her up and wiped her mouth for her. He tucked a loose curl behind her ear and he frowned, pressing a hand to her head.

'' I feel fine.'' said Ziva, squirming out from under his hand.

'' You sure?''

'' Yes... I think.'' said Ziva, resting a hand on her belly, wondering what had upset her child so much that it made her throw up. She looked at Gibbs and growled at herself when tears came to her eyes.

'' Hey...'' said Gibbs softly.

Ziva growled in frustration. '' Why are you being so nice? It is clear I'm being a bitch yet you just-''

Ziva didn't finish her sentence as Gibbs pulled her into his embrace. '' 'Cause I care.'' said Gibbs, holding her tight. They stood like that until Gibbs' phone buzzed. Gibbs answered his phone, but as he did, he noted with a smile that Ziva still clung onto him.

'' Yeah, Gibbs? Alright DiNozzo, I'm on my way.'' said Gibbs, hanging up.

'' Dead body, yes?''

'' Yeah, you alright to work?''

'' Yes, I feel fine now.'' said Ziva, smiling at Gibbs.

'' Alright.'' said Gibbs.

The two left for work after they cleared up the mess the preparation for breakfast made. Gibbs drove more carefully than he normally did, not wanting to upset Ziva's stomach even more. They arrived in time to see Ducky and Palmer getting into the NCIS van. Gibbs hesitated before pulling his phone out.

'' _DiNozzo._''

'' Where's the crime scene?''

_'' The coffee shop on the road into Quantico. You can't miss it, Boss.''_

Gibbs pushed the gas pedal down and sped out of the car park. He drove fast and almost squealed to a stop as he and Ziva reached the crime scene, in record time, he noted with a smug grin. He looked at Ziva to see her smiling.

'' I enjoy your driving.'' said Ziva. '' When McGee and Tony drive, it is as if they are afraid they might break me.'' she said with a roll of her eyes.

Gibbs nodded and the pair of them got out of the car.

'' Hey, Ziva!'' called Tony. '' Have you seen Probie? You didn't kill him, did you?''

'' No, I did not kill him.'' sighed Ziva with a grin. She took his notepad and flicked through it, while Gibbs moved off to talk to the local LEO standing inside the tape, keeping people back.

'' What are you looking for?'' asked Tony.

'' To see if you spoke to the witnesses.''

'' There are none. The LEO discovered the body when he was going to grab a doughnut and a coffee.'' sniggered Tony.

'' Is there not a film reference to go with this?'' asked Ziva, amused.

'' Nah, kinda speaks for itself, doesn't it?''

Ziva nodded and rest a hand on her bump as she felt her stomach churning. She could handle being sick once, but twice? Something had to be wrong. She was never sick more than once.

What was it?

Ziva smirked and moved towards the NCIS van as it pulled up. She smiled at Palmer and at Ducky.

'' Ah, Ziva my dear. How are you today?''

'' I feel fine.'' she said, internally angry at herself and her inability to say what she was feeling.

'' Right ho. We'd best get the body back to the Naval Yard.'' said Ducky. '' Fetch the gurney, Mr Palmer.'' he called as he walked past Ziva, towards Gibbs.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

The field work was wrapped up quickly, there wasn't much to do, which was good as there was only three agents. They returned to NCIS to begin their investigation. Just over an hour later, Ducky called them down to Autopsy.

Ziva and Tony trooped down the the Doctor's work area as Gibbs was out for coffee.

'' Ah, Jethro is out for coffee?''

'' Yeah, Ducky, what d'ya got?'' asked Tony, watching Palmer lift the dead naval officer's brain from the weighing dish.

'' It would appear the Naval Officer was stabbed.'' said Ducky, indicating the fatal wound on the body. '' I've sent a tissue sample up to Abby to see if she can get particles from the knife to help determine what type of knife was used. Also, further examination shows that the Officer was poisoned.''

'' So, what killed him?'' asked Tony. The team looked at him and smirked as Gibbs walked into Autopsy.

'' He was stabbed, even I heard that, DiNozzo.'' said Gibbs.

Ziva chuckled and she looked at Ducky to continue.

'' As I was saying, our unlucky fellow here was actually poisoned as well. Though with what and for how long, I cannot tell you. Abby, however-''

Ducky stopped as Ziva moved over to the sink to be sick. Ducky peeled off his gloves and he moved over to the Israeli.

'' Ziva?'' called Tony.

'' She okay, Duck?'' asked Gibbs, watching her being violently sick, even more so that earlier.

'' Mr Palmer, a glass of water, please.'' instructed Ducky, as Ziva stopped. '' Is this normal for you?''

'' No, not twice. It is not normal sick, something is making me sick.'' said Ziva, trying to explain.

'' It is common for images or even smells to do this. What did you see or smell to make this happen?'' asked Ducky, taking the water Palmer had handed him.

'' I do not know.'' said Ziva, trying to get her breathing under control.

Gibbs stepped forward, so that he was standing the same distance from Ziva as Ducky was. Ziva gagged, making Tony frown.

'' Boss, you went around Ziva's this morning, didn't you?''

Everyone looked at Tony, wondering what train of thought the Italian had.

'' Yeah.''

'' Did you take coffee?''

'' Yeah.''

Ducky clicked on to what Tony was saying. He took Gibbs' coffee and brought it closer to Ziva. '' Forgive me, my dear.'' said Ducky as Ziva gagged and put her head back over the sink, just incase.

'' Well spotted, Anthony.'' said Ducky, giving Gibbs his coffee back.

'' My coffee is making her sick?'' asked Gibbs.

'' Not just your coffee, Boss. Ziva looked a bit green around the gills when we were at the coffee shop.'' mentioned Tony.

'' I don't have gills.'' pipped up Ziva, feeling brave enough to pull her head away from the sink.

Gibbs sighed. He told himself once he found out that Ziva was pregnant that he was going to make her as comfortable as possible. He also told her that he would look after her. Was he really going to have to give up his coffee?


	21. Chapter 21

Hey! Hope you like it :) Sorry it's so short, I thought I would post this before I fell asleep again :/ Had a long day...

Extra long chap next time *offers pinky finger*

Chapter TwentyOne

'' Gibbs?'' called Ziva as she descended his basement stairs. Since Ziva had been sick, Gibbs had been extremely quiet. She stopped on the bottom step, resting on the banister.

'' Gibbs? Are you alright?'' asked Ziva.

'' Yeah.'' said Gibbs, running a sanding block along a thin strip of wood.

'' Are you sure?'' quizzed the Israeli, watching Gibbs' hands move.

'' Yeah, did I stutter?''

Ziva chuckled. '' No, but I - along with Abby, Tony and McGee- have noticed that you have been very quiet. This isn't because of the coffee, is it?''

'' No...''

'' Did you know part of my Mossad training is being able to spot when someone is lying?'' said Ziva.

'' Ziver.''

'' It is not your fault, Gibbs. I read online that many things can make a pregnant woman feel ill; freshly cut grass, petrol, blood,'' Ziva laughed '' Even coffee and pasta. I would not worry. I will be drinking coffee as soon as I give birth.''

'' No, you won't.''

Ziva looked at him, her brow furrowed. '' Why not?''

'' Breastfeeding. It's not a good idea to drink caffeine when you're breastfeeding.'' said Gibbs, blowing excess sawdust off of the wood he was working on.

'' And who says I am going to breastfeed?'' asked Ziva, a hand on hip. She was feeling a little braver, as she left the safety of the stairs to stand on the basement floor.

Gibbs looked at her, an eyebrow raised, making Ziva sigh. '' Have you even thought about it?'' asked Gibbs.

'' Not really. I guess I will get to that decision later?''

Gibbs nodded, watching Ziva fiddle with the tools on Gibbs' tool bench. '' Got something on your mind, Ziv?''

Ziva looked at Gibbs. '' Several things, actually. I heard a rumour that you opted for tea instead of coffee, is this true?'' asked Ziva, her face serious but Gibbs could tell she was joking.

'' Yeah, it's true.'' said Gibbs. '' Just don't tell Ducky, he'll give me a lecture on brewing or something.''

'' I hope that change isn't because of me.'' said Ziva quietly.

'' Just tryin' to make you more comfortable, I can drink coffee at home.''

Ziva hummed and she perched herself on the tool table. '' That is not all on my mind.'' said Ziva, looking down and picking her nails.

'' You are worried that because my baby made me have a bad reaction to coffee, that the baby is not yours.'' said Ziva.

Gibbs stopped sanding to look at Ziva, he fixed her with a stare, but Ziva ignored it.

_'' I should have been stronger.'' said Gibbs._

_'' Gibbs, you are strong. None of this was your fault. We have discussed this.'' said Ziva, moving towards him. She reached out and rest a small hand on his forearm. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye._

_'' I've ruined your life.'' muttered Gibbs._

_'' Not really.'' said Ziva. '' I have always wanted children. It is just ahead of schedule, that is all. Besides, it might not be yours.''_

_Ziva squeezed Gibbs' forearm gently before turning on her heel to leave. '' When you are ready to talk, Gibbs...'' said Ziva, her voice trailing off as she climbed the stairs. Gibbs nodded, despite the fact that she wasn't there._

'' Gibbs... A few weeks ago you turned this conversation down. I was trying to think why you were so closed up. I thought that maybe you were just being Gibbs, but I have been thinking.''

'' Dangerous, Ziva...'' said Gibbs, his throat closing up.

'' About you, about your life before NCIS, about your wife and daughter. I know what the other two are feeling, even though it isn't in detail. I need to know what you are feeling. Do you want this child to be yours?'' asked Ziva, her eyes on the spot where she saw her brother lying.

'' I don't deserve another child.'' said Gibbs so quietly that Ziva almost didn't hear.

Ziva stood up straight and she glared at Gibbs. '' Excuse me?''

'' I don't deserve another child.'' said Gibbs, a little louder.

Ziva scoffed. '' You are being ridiculous. Why do you not deserve another child?''

'' Because, I let her get killed.''

'' Seriously? I can not think of a man more worthy to have a child than you.''

Gibbs scoffed, but Ziva was having none of it.

'' Gibbs, you throw yourself neck deep into _any _case involving a child, you deny yourself sleep until the threat is behind bars. You have a way of making people, adult or infant, feel safe. Gibbs, you are perfect father material, even the way you are with Abby is enough...'' said Ziva, trailing off.

Gibbs looked up to see Ziva regarding him with an angry look. '' You okay?''

'' Never say you are not good enough, Gibbs. You are more than adequate to be a father. You were protecting your family from potential terrorists and attacks. You cannot be everywhere at once. I would be proud to call you the father of my child, Gibbs.'' said Ziva, her last sentence spoken softly.

Gibbs looked at her, his sapphire irises meeting her fiery mocha ones. '' Ziver, I don't need a pep talk.'' he said, walking over to her. He rest a hand on her face and kissed her temple. '' I wouldn't mind being called the father of your child.''

Ziva smiled and nodded. '' Now, don't you feel better after that talk?''

'' No.'' said Gibbs, his hand on the small of Ziva's back, leading her up the stairs.

'' So, what are you working on? It looks a little too small to be a boat.''

'' Secret.'' said Gibbs, grinning at Ziva's groan.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: So, here we have a super duper chapter for you. I do hope you like it XD :) Thank you for all of your reviews so far, I enjoy reading them :)

Also, I have realised that there are different shippers here reading this, so if you could all do me a favour, I would love it, when you review, for you to write what ship you prefer/follow. The father for this fic has already been chosen, but I was considering writing 'alternative endings' as a consolation prize for those who may not get the ship they want this to be... If enough people are interested, of course.

It is up to you, fine people :)

Enjoy 3

Chapter TwentyTwo

'' So, c'mon Probie, spill.'' said Tony, standing behind McGee as he tried to open the door to his apartment.

'' I've got nothing to tell, Tony.'' said the MIT Graduate tiredly. Ever since Ziva had left the office, the Italian had hounded him for the latest gossip on their pregnant friend. Tony figured that McGee would have some, considering both he and Ziva had been pretty close the past few days. But it seemed that his Probie wasn't in the mood to play.

Tony closed the door behind him and made himself comfortable on McGee's sofa. '' I bet you do, you're just being a-''

'' Tony, I know nothing, so drop it. She ate, she slept, she went to work and she cooked. That's all there is to say.'' said McGee, dropping onto the sofa next to Tony, he gave Tony a menu and within half an hour, the two males were eating Thai with a nice cold beer to wash it down.

'' So, how did things go with Eli? You know, after Ziva and I left.'' prompted McGee.

Tony almost choked on his mouthful as he began to laugh. '' Well, to say that Boss was pissed was an understatement.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Gibbs, Tony and Eli watched as Ziva and McGee disappeared from view, they could sense tension in each other, mostly between Gibbs and Eli._

_'' You finished screwing with her head?'' growled Gibbs, giving a jerk of his head, indicating that the three of them should leave. Gibbs decided that killing the Mossad Director in front of the several small children begging their parents to buy them ice cream would be a bad idea. The three men left, their hackles raised. _

_'' When d'you leave for Israel?'' asked Tony, it might have seemed a casual question to anyone else, but Eli knew the underlying hint behind it._

_'' At the end of the week. And I will not be intimidated to leave earlier.'' said Eli, knowing exactly what the NCIS Agents' came was._

_'' You stay away from her.'' said Gibbs, even Tony flinched at the harsh growl that escaped Gibbs' lips._

_'' It is not up to you, Special Agent Gibbs.'' said Eli, drawing out Gibbs' title to wind him up more. _

_'' I swear to God, I'll do time for you...''_

_'' I can assure you I would do the same, however, I believe having you killed would upset my daughter.''_

_Tony would have laughed at the situation in front of him if it weren't for the sincerity behind thier statements. Tony thought that Gibbs and Eli were kind of like a warped version of Gibbs and Fornell. A really really warped version._

_'' Just, stay away from her. You've upset her enough.'' said Tony, before Gibbs really lost himself for the hatred of the man he was walking next to._

_Eli looked at Tony. '' Enough?''_

_'' Where d'you want me to start?'' hissed Gibbs, as a child no older than three pulled her mother and father towards the café, the repitition of '' ice cream'' making him lower his voice._

_'' And I thought that this was water underneath the overpass-''_

_'' Bridge.'' corrected Tony, earning himself a glare from both Eli and Gibbs._

_'' Whatever. It is rather pathetic of you to throw my parental abilities into my face when yours had barely a chance to surface, Agent Gibbs.'' said Eli._

_Gibbs stepped into Eli's personal space, toe to toe, almost nose to nose. '' I don't care how many kids there are around. Say that again, I dare you...''_

_'' You Americans, so full of fire. Your bark is much worse than your bite, however, I shall humour you. I will not talk to Ziva for the remainder of my stay. Although, when her time comes, I will already be on my way, ready to hold my grandchild.'' said Eli with a smug look before leaving Gibbs and Tony._

_It wasn't until Eli was gone that Gibbs realised that Tony had a firm grip on his shoulder. He shrugged it off and Tony could've sworn the older man growled in annoyance at what had just happened._

_'' I don't believe a word that came out of his mouth.'' said Tony._

_'' Me neither, which is why Ziva is going to be supervised 24/7. That slimy bastard isn't getting anywhere near her.'' said Gibbs, turning around so he could drive back to the Naval Yard._

_Tony followed, hot on his heels. '' But what if she wants to see him?'' asked Tony, concerned about Gibbs' foul mood and Ziva's wishes to be in contact with her father, clashing. _

_'' She can, just not on her own.'' said Gibbs, although he strongly suspected that Eli didn't intend on coming back to bother them, at least, not until Ziva had given birth. Still, better safe than sorry._

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' Eli said _that_? I'm surprised Boss didn't kick his ass.'' said McGee, in reference to Eli's 'below the belt' blow. McGee had to admit that Gibbs' self restraint was pretty impressive.

'' Yeah, me too. I was kinda hoping he would actually. Could you imagine that fight?''

McGee grinned. '' Talk about clash of the titans.'' he said, finishing up his Thai.

'' So that's why Boss went insane when we got back. All _McGee look after her_.'' said Tony, with his best Gibbs impression. '' He really doesn't want Eli getting near her.''

'' I don't blame him, Eli's a nasty piece of work, though you got to give him credit for trying to patch things up with Ziva.''

'' Oh, no you don't McDrPhil. I don't want to hear about Eli's struggle to get Ziva to like him. To be honest, she should just disown him and wash her hands of him.'' said Tony with a nod before downing the last of his beer.

'' Maybe she can't. Tony, he's the last of her bloodline-''

'' Until the little squirt is born and I think she can cope alone until then.''

'' But think about it, Tony. Would you really just get rid of your dad? The last of your family?''

'' Why not? The guy hardly talks to me and when he does it's 'cause he's in trouble.'' said Tony, glaring at McGee for the direction their chat had gone down.

'' But-''

'' Drop it, McGee. Let's just not talk about Eli anymore.'' said Tony, putting his Thai carton down as a result of a sudden loss in appetite appeared.

'' Alright.'' _But you know I'm right, thought McGee._

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was a fresh, crisp Monday morning at NCIS, the sun was shining brightly in the sky and everyone's moods were in the up, even Gibbs'.

The men looked up to see Ziva return from Abby's lab with a file. She had just passed the halfway mark of her pregnancy and she looked good for it. Her skin glowed even more than usual, despite the sunlight, her smile was wider and brighter and any curves that she had before, that were hidden from view, were coming into plain sight. For example, the top she was wearing today showed off her bump and an impressive cleavage. A lot of the men that worked in the building found it hard to take their eyes off of Ziva David once their eyes had found her.

'' Abby has the results from the traces of blood on our vic's clothes.'' said Ziva, picking up the plasma remote and clicking. '' The blood belongs to a man named Sean Honisett, an ex marine, dishonourably discharged for violence towards a fellow marine.'' said Ziva, smiling as McGee and Tony tapped at their computers, whilst Gibbs got up to stand next to her, his eagle like gaze soaking up the picture of the man on the plasma in front of him.

'' Boss, his credit card statements show that he purchased two ski masks and a rucksack the morning before the robbery.'' said McGee.

'' Cell phone tracking indicates that he's accepting a call just a few blocks away.'' said Tony, reaching into his drawer to pull out his gun.

'' Bring him in.'' said Gibbs, giving McGee and Tony a nod. '' Good work, Ziver.''

Ziva held up a hand to stop him. '' It is not I who deserves your praise, Gibbs, I am just the messenger.'' said Ziva, giving the folder to Gibbs.

She made her way over to her desk and she deposited herself down slowly, holding her bump as she did so. She kept her hand on it as she clicked on her mouse.

'' You alright?'' asked Gibbs, watching her.

Ziva looked at him with a smile. '' Yes, I am fine, thank you.''

Gibbs nodded before standing, he grabbed his wallet and moved to stand in front of Ziva's desk. '' D'you want anything?'' he asked, wondering if one of her cravings had decided to rear its head. Over the past few weeks, Gibbs, Tony _and _McGee had been on trips to get Ziva her 'crave-buster', as Tony would call it. If she had a craving, one of the men would go and get her what ever would satisfy it. These cravings ranged from ice cream cones to blue jello to paella or even crisp sandwiches.

'' Oh, you need to stop doing this for me. I'm going to get fat.'' said Ziva, with a grin.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. '' Ziva, there's a difference between fat and pregnant. What d'you want?''

'' Could I have a Mango Berry Madness smoothie, please? And some grapes and some chocolate, so I can dip the grapes into the chocolate.'' said Ziva.

'' You know you're gonna have to melt the chocolate, right?''

'' Which is why I am glad the NCIS Breakroom has a microwave.'' said Ziva, moving to answer her ringing phone.

'' Are you sure that's it?'' asked Gibbs.

'' Ziva David?'' Ziva nodded and flashed a smile at her boss before watching him go on his way. '' Of course I gave him the results Abby. He's leaving now and no, he's not coming back empty handed.'' said Ziva, through a laugh.

Several moments after Ziva put the phone down, Tony and McGee appeared looking hot and bothered, McGee had the beginnings of what looked like a fat lip and Tony had a lump forming on his head.

'' Are you okay?'' asked Ziva, getting up. '' What happened?''

'' Dishonourably discharged for violence is what you said, right?'' asked Tony snappily.

McGee gave a pointed look to Tony, before looking apologetically at Ziva. '' Sorry Ziva, Mr Vanity 2012 over there is a little upset.''

Ziva nodded in understanding before smiling. '' You may borrow my concealer if you wish. Although, Tony, it could be worse, you could be fat, like me.''

Tony looked up and grinned. '' Funny, Ziva.''

Ziva waved what he said 'away'. '' I think the pair of you should go down to Ducky, let him check you over.''

'' I'll second that.'' said Tony, his hand rubbing over the lump on his head.

All was quiet in the squadroom again, when Gibbs reappeared. He deposited a large bar of chocolate, a bag of grapes and a Mango Berry Madness smoothie on Ziva's desk.

'' Toda!'' said Ziva happily, picking up her smoothie and sipping it.

'' Where are DiNozzo and McGee?'' asked Gibbs, looking to see that their gear was back but they couldn't be seen.

'' They are downstairs with Ducky.'' said Ziva, picking up her chocolate so she could go and melt it. '' Their suspect got a little... handy, shall we say.''

Gibbs watched her disappear before getting up and moving towards the elevator. He stepped in and hit the button that would take him to Autopsy. Once he was there, he saw Tony and McGee sitting on the slab, Ducky poking and prodding them and Abby buzzing around with nervousness and worry.

'' Abs, I think you've had too much Caf-POW!.'' said Tony, watching the vibrating Goth sip more of red substance. Gibbs smirked, he'd only just given it to her.

'' It's calming me, Tony. I can't believe that guy hurt you.'' said Abby, her voice a mixture of sadness and anger.

'' Three years outta the Corps hasn't done him any good, Boss.'' said McGee, sliding off of the table the same time as Tony after Ducky was happy that there was no further injury.

'' I doubt it. I read his profile, he seems to not like things going his way.'' said Ducky.

'' So he's a spoilt brat?'' said Abby, sipping her drink.

'' No, my dear lotus blossom, he's a _violent _spoilt brat.''

'' No wonder he was kicked out.'' muttered Tony, looking up as a security guard practically ran into Autopsy.

'' Agent Gibbs, sir, Honisett got out of interrogation, he knocked out the agents guarding him.''

Gibbs gut sank as he focused. '' Alright, we'll find him.'' said Gibbs, knowing that the security force at NCIS would have his back. Gibbs just hoped that the psycho didn't grab a bargaining chip, especially one of the pregnant Israeli kind.

The three men and the security guard ran out of Autopsy and up the stairs. As they ran, several other agents, not tied down by paperwork, got up to help the MCRT.

'' Agent Gibbs! Officer David!'' called a female agent, the work force's heads turned to see Ziva walking back from the breakroom, dipping her finger in the freshly melted bowl of chocolate. She looked up to see the agents, security and Vance looking at her before the cool metal of a knife was pressed to her throat and her hair sharply pulled back to keep her in place. Her bowl of chocolate fell to the floor with a smash as the bowl broke.

'' Two lives instead of one, excellent.'' said Honisett, as he dragged Ziva backwards by the hair. Every person in the crowd pulled out their guns, all of them trained on the man in front of them.

'' Ah, ah, ah. I wouldn't do that if I were you. You might hurt Preggers here.'' said Honisett, backing into the elevator. As the doors shut, Ziva looked at Gibbs, fear evident in her mocha orbs.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

The agents caught up with Honisett and Ziva outside, their guns still pointed and aimed with steady hands. The agents watched as a car broke through the barrier to NCIS, knocking the Security Guard on the barrier off of his feet, he landed with a thud, face down. The car screeched to a halt, leaving a few steps for Honisett to get to the car.

Ziva whimpered, the knife pressed to her neck was getting a little too much to bear. A million questions flitted through her mind. Was he going to take her? Kill her? Hurt her baby?

Someone must have heard her whimper, because the next thing she knew, Ziva was on her back, looking up at the blue sky she had admired on her way to work. She heard a car door open aggresively and the cock of a machine gun? before several bangs sounded with a groan and another thud to follow. She heard people gasp and footsteps running towards her.

She looked up to see two pais of blue, one pair of green and one pair of brown eyes looking down at her. She reached up and let herself be pulled up by Tony and Vance. She looked at them, before looking back and down at the man who had taken her and at the man who was shot down by almost every agent in the agency.

Vance shrugged off his jacket and wrapped it around Ziva's shoulders. He looked at the agents, his look telling all of them that they were free to go back to their respective desks. He looked back at the team. '' DiNozzo, make sure the scene is secure. McGee, find Doctor Mallard and tell him to come to my office for Officer David, you'll then escort him down here to deal with the bodies.'' he said, his tone leaving no room for argument.

Both Vance and Gibbs noticed that Ziva was visibly shaking at what just happened.

'' I think I'm going to be sick.'' whispered Ziva, her hand resting on her bump. Gibbs rest a hand on the small of her back, while Vance and Gibbs helped her back inside.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ziva sat on Vance's sofa, her Mango Berry Madness smoothie in her hands. She had finally stopped shaking, her experience behind her, well, almost.

'' What happened?'' she asked angrily.

Vance and Gibbs exchanged looks. '' Honisett escaped Interrogation, he knocked out the agents outside his door. Saw you and grabbed you as a human shield.'' said Gibbs, moving to sit down next to his pregnant partner.

'' Took you outside, Vance got tired of waiting an stuck a bullet in his head. Honisett's partner got out of the car with a michine gun and was about to open fire when he was killed.'' summarised Gibbs.

Ziva nodded, content with the explanation she had just been given. She sipped her smoothie before looking up at Vance. '' Thank you.'' she said softly.

Vance nodded and looked pointedly at Gibbs, who sighed. How was it that he was always the bad cop, while Vance was the good cop?

'' Ziver,'' began Gibbs, deciding that using her nickname would help him out. '' Duck noticed that your breathing went out of the norm-''

'' I _did _have a knife against my throat, Gibbs.''

'' I know, and it's normal for you to be a bit out of breath, but even so, Duck wasn't happy. In fact, he recommends that you start desk duty immediately.''

Vance and Gibbs waited for the argumentative outburst to explode from the petite Israeli, but it never came.

'' I agree.'' said Ziva, making Vance and Gibbs exchange looks of relieved shock.

'' Really?''

'' Yes, I am just a little over halfway, I need to be more careful. However, I would like to point out that this incident happened in NCIS, and not in the field.''

'' That's noted, Officer David, there are changes in Security protocol being drafted as we speak.'' said Vance.

Ziva nodded and stood, making Gibbs do the same. Gibbs began to move towards the door and he held it open for Ziva to follow. He looked away as Ziva gave a brief hug of thanks to Vance, but what shocked him there was the fact that Vance returned it.

'' Thank you.'' said Ziva, again, just as softly as before.

'' You're very welcome.'' said Vance, watching as Gibbs led Ziva out of his office.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Hey! Thank you all very much for your reviews :D I'll reply to them soon! XD

Here's the basic lowdown, I'm flying off to my native Ireland late next week (SO EXCITED!), so I have no idea how updating will go on Sunday. I'll do the best I can, but I would appreciate your pardon if I end up updating on the Monday. Obviously, if I do update on Monday, normal Sunday updates will follow :)

Thanks for bearing with me and here's the newest chapter. As always, reviews are very welcome, I enjoy waking up to see my inbox full of them and I most definitely enjoy reading them XD

Chapter TwentyThree

Five weeks passed by since the Honisett incident and five weeks had passed since Ziva hung up her handcuffs for a computer screen. Whilst Ziva was adamant she was going to start and enjoy deskwork, she had been premature in her joy.

Sitting at her desk made her remember just how much she hated it, and incase people didn't know... she hated it a lot.

Her breathing had got better, although there were times it was a little strained. Ducky explained that it was because of the child growing inside of her, pressing against and sitting on organs. Ziva could concur with Ducky's statement if her ever increasing trips to the bathroom were anything to go by. But nevertheless, McGee, Tony and Gibbs hade decided that they would move in with Ziva for a while, just to keep an eye on her of course.

Ziva had come home to her apartment to see Gibbs, Tony and McGee waiting for her, a dinner cooked and a non alcoholic beverage to accompany it. She had sat down and taken a bite before the investigator inside of her broke out with the questions.

_'' What have you done?'' she had asked, digging into her meal._

_'' Nothin'.'' shrugged Gibbs, confirming Ziva's hypothesis that something had been done._

_'' We were talking about you, well, about you being on your own while your pregnant.'' said Tony._

_Ziva raised a slender eyebrow. '' Oh, really?''_

_'' Obviously, we wanted to keep an eye on you because of your breathing and the fact that this is your fir-''_

_'' Rambling, Timothy.''_

_'' We were thinking that we should move in with you. You know, to help out around the house while you reached later stages of pregnancy.'' said McGee._

_'' I am on desk duty, not maternity leave. And I am only 23 weeks.'' she said, annoyed. '' I am not an invalid.''_

_'' Oh, we know that.'' said Tony, earning him a slap across the head from Gibbs. '' We're just trying to look out for you and the kid, that's all.'' _

_'' Right, well, I do not have enough room for you all here-''_

_'' We know, we drew up a plan.'' said McGee, pulling out his iPhone and pulling up a note he made._

_Ziva sat back, sippping her juice whilst her free hand was resting on her bump. '' This should be good.'' she muttered, earning her a smirk from Gibbs._

_'' We're each gonna stay with you for a period of five weeks. Me first, then Tony, then Gibbs. This'll take you up to 38 weeks.'' said McGee._

_'' You seem to have planned this very well.'' said Ziva, sighing dramatically. '' Who am I to ruin your hard thought out plans?'' she said, getting up to get rid of her dinner things._

_'' Ziver, it's mostly to keep an eye on your health, that's all.'' said Gibbs._

_'' I understand. When does this jail rota start?'' asked Ziva nonchalantly, earning her two frustrated sighs and an eye roll._

_'' Hypothetically, it starts tomorrow, but if you don't want this to happen then it won't.'' said Tony._

_Ziva nodded. '' No, it will happen. It will be good to spend time with you individually before the baby is born, yes?''_

Ziva didn't know what had inspired her to say 'yes' to the plans, she was pretty sure someone had spiked something. However much she complained, she mostly enjoyed McGee's company over the five weeks.

She dicovered that he was a gentleman when it came to dealing with pregnant women. He made sure that she had plenty to eat, even if one of her weird cravings hit at stupid o'clock in the morning. He made sure she was always comfortable, even at work. He insisted upon driving her around and going baby shopping with her. It put a smile on her face to see how excited he was getting as her due date got closer, but she felt a little sinking feeling in her heart knowing that, potentially, the child might not be his.

So, worriedly, she brought it into a conversation over dinner one evening.

_'' McGee?''_

_'' Yeah? Is everything okay?''_

_'' Yes, everything is fine. I just had a question to ask you.''_

_'' Right, what's up?''_

_'' I cannot assure that this child is yours-''_

_'' Ah, Ziva, that's okay-''_

_'' No, let me finish. I cannot assure that the baby is yours, and I can see in your face that, well, you are warming up to the possibility of being a father. I just need to know that whatever happens, we will still be friends?''_

_McGee hugged Ziva, an unusual thing for him to do. '' It doesn't matter what happens, we'll still be friends, Ziva.'' he said with a smile. '' As far as I'm concerned, I'll still be family, whether I'm a dad or an uncle.'' _

With her worry out of the way, McGee's words tucked away in her head, she carried on enjoying McGee's company, at least until she snapped at him for overcrowding her with his '' Ziva, take it easy''.

'' I am sorry, McGee.'' she said, massaging her temples for the fifth time that morning, her temper getting the better of her. She knew McGee was only trying to help, yet she couldn't help herself.

'' That's okay.'' he said, unfazed by her snapping. Ducky warned him that Ziva could switch moods in the blink of an eye, he also warned him not to take it personally.

'' Are you not going to work today?'' she asked, looking at him.

'' Yeah, why? D'you want me to drive you?'' he asked.

'' Yes, I have some paperwork I could be doing.'' she smiled, moving to get up. '' Though, we will need to stop at the smoothie place, I could kill for a Mango Berry Madness smoothie.'' she said, grinning at the look on his face.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

McGee and Ziva arrived at NCIS with a smootie in hand. Ziva sat down at her desk while McGee went off to Autopsy to get a report from Ducky.

Taking a moment to relish in the silence of the bullpen, Ziva smiled before getting on with her paperwork. She was just getting into it when a shadow cast over her. She turned around to see Director Vance looking down at her.

'' Director.'' she greeted.

'' Officer David. How's desk duty?'' he asked with a smirk.

'' Honestly? It is very boring, however, it keeps the team from worrying about me, yes? The only thing I need to worry about here is the distance from here to the ladies room and how many papercuts I can get.'' she said with a grin, getting a laugh from the Director.

'' As long as you're safe. How's the pregnancy going?'' he asked casually. When Ziva raised an eyebrow, Vance shrugged. '' Jackie's pestering me about it.'' he admitted with a smirk.

'' Well, it is going as smoothly as I expected it to. However, I still have 12 weeks to go and a lot can happen in 12 weeks.'' said Ziva, a smile on her face.

'' The guys aren't too overprotective, are they?''

'' The term I would use is 'stifling', sir.'' she said with a grin. '' Although, it is nice... I cannot complain.''

'' Good. I'm sure you've heard this a lot but take it easy, Officer David. I think we all know how you can get.'' he said before moving towards the stairs leading to his office.

Ziva chuckled and got on with her work, until an over caffinated Goth bounced into the bullpen.

'' ZIVA!'' she cried in surprise, ignoring the looks that she received. She rushed over to the Israeli and gently hugged her before resting her head on Ziva's bump.

'' How's my favourite little niece or nephew today?'' she cooed. She waited before her face broke out into a smile. '' Well, that's good. And I hope you have a good rest of the day too.'' said Abby, before jumping back up to look at the face Ziva was pulling.

'' The baby cannot talk yet, Abby.'' said Ziva, laughter in her words.

'' Oh, yes it can, to me.'' she leant forward and stage whispered '' we got a special connection.''

Ziva laughed and looked up at her friend. '' So, what brings you to the squadroom this morning?''

'' You, of course! Jeez, I don't just leave it because of work, you know.'' she said with a pout.

'' Abby...''

'' I wanted to know what your feelings would be if I mentioned the words 'baby shower'.'' said the Goth, deflating when Ziva rolled her eyes. '' Ahh, Ziva, come on! It's not every day I can throw a baby shower. Pleeeease?'' she cried, her jade eyes as wide as possible.

'' Abby, I don't want a fuss. The team spoil me enough as it is. Even Vance is being more friendly than usual.'' said Ziva, sighing.

'' So? What's a little more spoiling? C'mon Ziva...''

Ziva sighed again before nodding her consent. '' Fine, but it has to be a small thing. I do not want everyone from NCIS there. Alright?''

Abby stood straight and saluted. '' Yes ma'am... or should I say 'yes, mom'?'' she grinned, making the Israeli chuckle. The two stopped laughing as Agent Yates walked past the bullpen, glaring daggers at Ziva.

Abby scowled back at the agent.

'' It's quite sad, actually. I heard that nobody really talks to her anymore.'' said Ziva, a hand resting on her bump, rubbing soothing circles as the baby seemed to pick up on its mother's tension.

'' Serves her right. Silly moo. She shouldn't have gone running to your dad. That got you into a right state.'' said Abby.

'' I didn't think you held grudges, Abigail.'' said Ziva, using Abby's full name.

The Goth looked at her and shrugged. '' I usually don't, but if everyone at NCIS is doing it, surely it isn't wrong?''

Ziva shook her head and typed a little before smiling at the Goth. '' What is done is done, yes?'' she said wisely.

Abby nodded and shrugged again. '' Whatever. Hey, isn't it change over today?'' asked Abby, as the rest of the team walked into the bullpen.

'' Yes, I have Tony's company to look forward to for the next five weeks.'' said Ziva, the enthusiasm in her voice speaking volumes.

'' Aw, c'mon Zee-vah. It won't be that bad. You, me and all the Bond I can get my hands on.''

Ziva's head snapped to her left. '' Gibbs!'' she pleaded, making everyone smile.

'' C'mon Ziva, time to go.'' said Tony.

Ziva looked at her watch, unable to believe that a whole day managed to fly by without her realising it. She saved her report, stood up and followed Tony to the elevator.

'' I was kidding about the Bond session.'' said Tony with a cocky smirk.

'' I know, but I should let you know I am planning on watching 'The Sound of Music' at least once a day.'' said Ziva, laughing at Tony's expression of horror.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Hi, sorry, for the lack of updates. My computer has died and I need a new one LOL. At the moment, I'm working on borrowed time and borrowed laptops. I'll update when I can so they won't be as regular and as constant as the normal Sunday updates.

Also, I've started a new fic called 'NCIS:RANDOMS', check it out. It's mainly going to be a load of drabbles with different pairings and genres. At the moment it's only got one chap, but it's a work-in-progress.

Also, I have another fic out. It's a one shot and it's called 'What Happens in Vegas' ... it's basically Gibbs/Ziva/Tony smut :P xD I think you might like it :)

As always, thanks for the support and as always I hope you enjoy. Reviews are very much appreciated.

Chapter TwentyFour

Ziva hesitated as she began to descend the stairs. She closed her eyes and rest a hand on her belly, the presense of said hand doing little to comfort the child growing within her. She exhaled steadily before moving to continue her way down the stairs.

She reached the bottom of the staircase and was met with a particularly hard kick. '' Oh, you are going to be a handful, I can tell.'' she muttered to her unborn child. She padded in bare feet across the laminated floor to the living room. She turned on the TV and put her favourite DVD into the DVD player. While it was loading she walked to the kitchen and pulled out a large tub of ice cream from the freezer. She had settled on the sofa and had clicked play when the chiming of the clock made her jump.

3AM.

Ziva sighed and shook her head. '' And to think I have another eighteen years of this.'' she said, spooning the ice cream into her mouth.

Ziva had just gone past thirtytwo weeks, she had lost all visibility of her feet and her ankles were playing up big time. She was also pretty sure that the Ben&Jerry's ice cream wasn't helping. Ziva was also sure that Tony's insistence of giving her proper Italian cooking every night wasn't doing her good either, but she wasn't complaning, she'd work it off.

'' Ziva... really?'' muttered a half awake Tony as he stumbled in to his living room, wearing a shirt and boxers. They had decided that after Ziva complained that she had nothing to do in the early hours, they'd spend the weeks in Tony's home. Ziva grinned at Tony's bedhair.

'' It is turned down, I even have the subtitles on, Tony. You cannot say that I disturbed you.'' said Ziva, pointing at the small white lettering on the bottom of the screen.

'' Ziva, it doesn't matter how low the volume is... the fact that 'The Sound of Music' is on my TV makes me feel uneasy.'' said Tony, dropping onto the couch. He reached over to take some of Ziva's ice cream and got a sharp slap to the hand instead.

'' My ice cream.'' said Ziva, glaring at him.

'' I bought it.'' yawned Tony.

'' Yes, for me.'' said Ziva before eating some. '' Do you not have work in a few hours?'' asked Ziva, watching the minute hand tick slowly along the face of the clock.

Tony looked at her like she'd grown two heads. '' Am I correct in understanding that I have won an argument?''

'' Ah! You have not won anything. I do, however, care for my child and if _maternity leave_ is the best option for my baby, then I will take it... if somewhat reluctantly.'' said Ziva, hissing the term for her leave as if it were a dirty swear word.

'' Yeah, I won.'' said Tony, getting up to go back to bed. He yelped as Ziva threw the remote at his retreating form.

'' You did NOT win.'' she growled, before groaning as she realised that she had thrown the control to the DVD player.

Tony turned around and picked it up. He walked over to her and deposited it on her lap. '' I know, I'm just teasing, Zee-vah.'' he said, a cocky grin on his face as he walked away.

Ziva watched him leave, her mind going back to the argument she had with Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_'' D'you want anything else?'' asked Tony, handing Ziva a fruit salad. _

_'' No, thank you.''_

_'' You sure?''_

_'' Tony, if you keep giving me food, I am going to explode.'' said Ziva. '' Look! I have a double chin.'' said Ziva, patting her chin._

_'' No you don't.'' said Tony, sitting next to the Israeli. _

_Ziva began to pick at her fruit salad, watching Tony out of the corner of her eye. The Italian was fidgeting nervously, which is weird as 'nervous' didn't really appear in Tony's personal vocabulary. '' Something on your mind, DiNozzo?'' asked Ziva, doing a really good imitation of Gibbs._

_'' No, well, yeah.''_

_Ziva looked at him. '' Well, are you going to tell me or do I have to guess? And if I do have to guess, I can assure you we'll be here for a while, especially with my brain at the moment.'' said Ziva with a grin._

_'' I was thinking, you're thirtytwo weeks, yeah?''_

_'' Yes...'' trailed Ziva, she had a feeling she knew where this was going and she was a little annoyed at Tony for bringing it up._

_'' Well, don't you think you should be considering maternity leave?'' he asked, looking at his seemingly interesting shoes._

_Ziva's jaw dropped. She had not been expecting that. '' What?''_

_'' Oh, you know, where mums-to-be leave work a few weeks before the baby is born so they can-''_

_'' I know what maternity leave is.'' said Ziva. '' I thought you were going to ask me about names and who is going to be what-''_

_'' No? Although-''_

_'' No, I have no names.'' said Ziva._

_'' Well, about maternity leave-''_

_'' I have already spoken with Ducky and Vance, I have a week or so 'til I have to go on maternity leave.''_

_Tony frowned. '' Shouldn't you go earlier? I mean, what happens if another Sean Honisett appears in the bullpen?''_

_'' Security has increased in NCIS since then, and not just for my benefit.'' argued Ziva._

_'' But what about in the field? What if the elevator breaks down while you're in it? What if Abby spills chemicals-''_

_'' TONY! I am on desk duty, I'm not allowed into the field. The elevators wo't break down, they are checked regularly and the last time they did, it was because there was a powercut. And Abby is so much more careful than that.''_

_'' But-''_

_'' Tony, I'm pregnant, not disabled or ill! I'll go onto maternity leave when I am ready to!'' snapped Ziva._

_'' I was going to say that you should be thinking about the baby instead of yourself. But I forget, it's all about you right now, isn't it?'' said Tony coolly, barely registering the flicker of hurt that crossed Ziva's face before her mask slipped over with an angry look._

_Ziva's jaw set and she regarded him with a hard stare, just as he was her. When the silence didn't break, Ziva bent to grab her bag, she turned on her heel and left._

_'' Ziva! Where you going?'' called Tony after her, he could already feel the headslap Gibbs was going to give him._

_'' To work, where I can be productively selfish, rather than sit on my ass all day.'' said Ziva, not looking back at Tony._

_She got into her car and drove in the direction of the agency. The sky was darkening and the lights beginning to turn on. She had no idea why she was going to NCIS, maybe she felt she'd get a few hours peace without everyone hounding her. '' Oh, you're so brave, Ziva, I wouldn't keep my rapist's baby'', '' Ziva! How long 'til the baby's here?'', '' Are you getting enough sleep?'' and her favourite '' Ziva, did you need anything? Can I get you a glass of water?''. She sped up and found herself in the NCIS parking lot. She parked her car in her usual spot and turned off the engine, but she didn't move. She felt her bottom lip trembling and before she knew it, she was in the floods of tears. _

_She wasn't selfish, was she? She had spent so much time away from work that she wanted to squeeze the last few days she could out of the place before she wasn't able to go. Was that selfish? _

_'' Damn-'' Ziva stopped midway through her curse. Damn what? Tony? Work? Her situation? Her? _

_While she was working out an answer to her question. She heard a sharp knock on her window. She looked up to see Director Vance's wife, looking in at her, concern over her face. Ziva unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of her car. _

_'' Are you alright, Officer David?'' asked Jackie._

_Ziva was about to reply when she saw two children appear from behind their mother. She wiped her eyes. '' Yes, I am fine.''_

_Jackie raised an eyebrow. '' Really, hun? 'Cause I don't think so.'' Another tear fell down Ziva's face and she wiped it away. _

_'' Mom, why's Officer David crying?'' asked Jared, wincing from the elbow to the ribs from his sister, Kayla._

_'' I don't know, I was about to find out.'' said Jackie, looking at Ziva, before looking at her children. '' Go to your father and don't tell him about Ziva.'' she said, looking at them sternly before they nodded and left for the elevator, arguing about who would push the buttons._

_'' I am fine, honestly. It's just my hormones.'' said Ziva. _

_'' Right, and I came down in the last shower. Hun, there's a difference between hormone tears and hurt tears. I've been there and done it... twice.'' she added as an afterthought._

_Ziva grinned and sighed. '' Is it selfish to want to work while pregnant?'' asked Ziva, leaning against her car. _

_Jackie frowned and shook her head. '' No. I worked. I went into labour at work while I was pregnant with Kayla. Why? Who called you selfish?''_

_''That doesn't matter. The point is that I needed to justify my work to myself, but now that I think about it, maybe maternity leave is the best option.'' said Ziva._

_'' You do what __**you **__think is best. Not what anyone else thinks you should do.'' said Jackie smiling._

_Ziva nodded, one problem solved. But there was one other._

_'' So, what did this person say to make you so upset?'' asked Jackie._

_'' That is was selfish, putting my own needs before my child's. That everything is about me.'' said Ziva, surprised at how easily she spilt her feelings out into the open. Jackie had a very trusting, mother-figure aura, something Ziva hoped she would have._

_'' Hun, you're pregnant, things are gonns be about you, especially in a work place like this. It's not common for NCIS agents to get pregnant.'' she said with a laugh. '' And, of course, the circumstances count, too.''_

_'' I guess...''_

_'' And you're not selfish. It's my understanding that it was you who decided to go onto desk duty early. That's putting your child's needs before your own.'' said Jackie, rubbing Ziva's shoulder in a comforting motion. _

_'' Thank you.'' said Ziva, a small smile on her face. She felt better._

_'' No problem.''_

_The elevator doors pinged open and Vance appeared being dragged by his two kids. _

_Jackie looked at Ziva. '' And tell Agent DiNozzo if he upsets you again, __**I'll **__kick his ass, never mind Leon or Gibbs.'' said Jackie, before turning to meet her husband and children._

_Ziva stared after her a growing smile on her face. She walked towards the elvator, meeting Vance's questioning look with a smile._

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ziva smirked and she turned back to watching her film. She felt her eyes closing and before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' Mornin' Boss.'' came Tony's muffled greeting as he answered the door to Gibbs with a toothbrush and foam in his mouth.

'' Nice, DiNozzo.'' said Gibbs, walking past him. '' Where is she?''

'' Sitting room, asleep on the couch.'' Tony flinched at how fast Gibbs turned to glare at him. '' She woke up and was watching a DVD, I went to bed after I made she was okay, she was still awake when I left.'' said Tony quickly.

'' It is true, Gibbs.'' said Ziva, meeting the men in the hall. She shivered in the morning chill and wrapped her cardigan around herself a little tighter.

'' You'd be less cold if you had something on your feet.'' said Gibbs, looking at Ziva's bare feet.

'' I can't wear shoes, Gibbs, it hurts.'' replied Ziva, moving to go upstairs to get her things. Gibbs stopped her and moved to go upstairs himself.

'' DiNozzo, stop gawking and get your ass to work. I'll be there once Ziva's settled at mine.''

'' No. We're going back to mine. I haven't decorated the baby's room yet and I have an urge to paint something.'' said Ziva walking back into the living room, leaving the men to it.

'' And you couldn't have decorated it while I was there?'' called Tony.

'' No! All I got was ''Ziva, lie down, eat something, chill!''.'' came Ziva's reply.

Tony shook his head and got ready for work. By the time he was done, Ziva had something on her feet and Gibbs had Ziva's things at the door ready and waiting to go.

'' Thank you for looking after us, Tony.'' smiled Ziva.

'' No worries, sweetcheeks, whenever.'' he said before leaving for work.

Ziva looked at Gibbs and smiled.

Gibbs shook his head. '' Alright, c'mon.''


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: SOO! My computer's fixed! XD Here's an update and I'll see you on Sunday? :D :D

Also, did you guys not like Chap24? :/

R AND R! XD

Chapter TwentyFive

Ziva sighed and wiped sweat from her head with the back of her hand. She looked down and groaned when she saw that her hand had a long streak of yellow paint on it. Ziva shrugged and put the paintbrush down, resting her hand on her bump. She was really big now, she couldn't even see her feet anymore - not that she wanted to, she was sure that they were swollen to the same size as an elephant's, but what could be expected from someone with only two and a half weeks to go?

'' Oh, that's an improvement.'' said Gibbs, walking into the room to hand Ziva a cold mug of tea (another one of her weird cravings, it couldn't be hot, it HAD to be cold). Gibbs had painted the bottom part of each wall and had left Ziva to do the rest, as per her request.

'' Thank you.'' smiled Ziva, taking the mug off of him and drinking a large mouthful, not noticing Gibbs' wince of disgust. '' I like the yellow, it makes the room feel warmer and sunnier, yes? A cheery place... you know, I may move in here, the baby can have my room.'' joked Ziva. She walked across the room and grabbed the tin of paint, sighing heavily when Gibbs practically snatched it out of her hands.

'' No heavy lifting.''

'' It is not even heavy, there is hardly any paint in it.'' said Ziva, rolling her eyes.

'' So? Seriously Ziver, if you take anymore strain the baby'll just pop out of you.''

Ziva laughed and downed the rest of her tea before turning to face Gibbs head on. '' We need to wait for the paint to dry, then you may bring the furniture while I paint patterns on the wall, okay?''

'' Yeah, c'mere.'' said Gibbs, taking the mug out of Ziva's hand and tugging her arm gently to make her move. He led her down the hallway to where all of the new furniture was dotted around Ziva's living room, but one thing in particular caught her eye.

'' This is not the cot I ordered.'' said Ziva, walking slowly to the cot that sat in the middle of the living room.

'' No, I made McGee cancel your order. I thought that'd be better, but if you don't like it I can go get the one you ordered.'' said Gibbs, scratching the back of his head while watching Ziva run her hands along the smooth wood of the cot. It was a dark mahogany wood, with thin beams and thick legs, sturdy enough to hold a baby until the age of two. The legs had a twisty design that looked a lot like ivy vines crawling up a tree and around the headboard of the cot.

Gibbs cleared his throat. '' Ziva?''

'' It's beautiful, Gibbs.'' she whispered, she gave a teary chuckle as her baby kicked her. '' It would seem the baby likes it, also.'' she said, turning to face Gibbs. She wiped her tears away and groaned as she realised she had wiped more paint onto her face.

Gibbs smirked and wrapped Ziva in a one armed hug. '' It's okay, now, let's get you cleaned up before Abby decides to shoot me for not looking after you-''

'' What are you talking about?'' pipped up a familiar voice accompanied with stomps of boots. '' Why aren't you looking after Ziva?''

'' I am.''

'' He is.''

'' Not well enough! Ziva, you're covered in paint!'' exclaimed Abby walking into the living room and weaving around the furniture. She stopped in front of the pair and gave Gibbs her best glare. '' You were told to look after her.''

Ziva smirked while Gibbs rolled his eyes. '' I did.''

'' So why is she covered in paint?''

'' Because I wanted to paint my baby's room. Is that a problem?'' asked Ziva, raising her eyebrows, but it did nothing to weaken Abby's glare.

'' Yes! You're about to have a baby, you should be in bed... resting!''

Ziva turned on her heel and she waved her hands. '' Oh, I was doing that, but I got bored after 0900.'' said Ziva walking back down the hall to the baby's room.

Abby glared at Gibbs through narrowed eyes. '' Please tell me that you didn't let her carry the cans of paint?''

Gibbs opened his mouth to argue but Ziva beat him to it. '' Abby, I'm pregnant, not an invalid. If you would like to do something more productive rather than telling off Gibbs, you can start dinner.''

Gibbs gave Abby a smug look. '' You were told.''

'' Hey, Bossman, the paint is dry, why is there no furniture in here?'' called Ziva, her voice echoing, making Abby grin.

'' Right back at ya, Gibbs.'' laughed Abby, slinking off into the kitchen.

An hour later, the baby's room was fully decorated; yellow paint with pink, blue and green handprints running along a thin strip of the middle of each wall as a border, and it was fully furnished; a changing table, a cot, a rocking chair, a toybox, a shelf for books and a place to store all of the baby's clothes.

Gibbs was just finishing hanging up the baby's mobile when Abby called him for dinner. The three sat in silence for a while, eating their pasta until Abby spoke up.

'' So, thought of any names?'' asked Abby, putting her plate down and taking Ziva's off of her.

'' A few, yes, but there is not much point in discussing them as I do not know the sex of the baby.'' said Ziva, leaning back and moaning as Gibbs left his seat on the couch to massage her feet.

'' Aww, come on Ziva! Share, I wanna know what I should write in my niece's or nephew's card...'' whined Abby.

'' I cannot tell you what I am going to call my child. I don't even know yet, although, I can assure you the child's last name will be David.''

'' Smart move, Batman.'' said Abby, watching Gibbs get off of the floor to clear the plates. '' C'mon, not even a little hint?''

'' Abby, no.'' chuckled Ziva.

A little while later Abby left, leaving Gibbs and Ziva alone. Whilst Gibbs was reading the latest sanding magazine, Ziva got up.

'' You alright?'' asked Gibbs, watching her get up over the top of his magazine. He really didn't want her to strain herself.

She turned and smiled at him. '' Yes, I am fine. I just want to lie down. I'll see you in the morning.'' said Ziva, a cheery smile on her face. She disappeared down the hall, leaving Gibbs in peace.

Minutes ticked over into hours and when Gibbs looked at the clock hanging on the wall, he put his magazine down. It had just gone 2200. He got out of his chair and went into the kitchen to get Ziva a drink of milk and something to eat, a little habit of hers. Not that he minded, a Ziva that ate well was a happy Ziva.

He walked down the hall and walked into Ziva's bedroom to see that it was empty. Gibbs frowned and did a U-turn, there was no way Ziva could have left the apartment without him noticing. He walked a few more steps and went into the baby's room to see Ziva sitting in the rocking chair, her head was resting on her hand and she was looking out the window, Gibbs noted that her other hand was rubbing her belly in a comforting motion. He was about to leave when he heard a sniff.

He entered the room, put down the milk and cookies on the new chest of drawers and he walked closer to Ziva. He wondered if anything was wrong. The past few days, Ziva had been very low, not her usual self, everytime he asked her if she was okay, he'd get a 'I'm fine, it's just hormones'. He wondered if he'd get the same reply now.

'' You okay?''

Ziva shrugged, not bothering to look at him. Gibbs followed her line of sight and saw a fox outside in the garden, but it wasn't alone, it had two smaller foxes pulling at its tail. Ziva had pointed the foxes out to him a few nights ago, the smaller two seemed to be constantly growing.

'' Ziver, you can talk to me.'' said Gibbs.

'' I know.''

'' So why don't you?'' he asked gently, sitting on the toy box, in Ziva's vision.

Ziva sighed, rubbing her eyes. '' There are too many thoughts in my head, I don't know what to do with them all.'' she said.

Gibbs could hear exhaustion in her voice. Clearly whatever was troubling her had affected her sleep.

'' I am worried.'' said Ziva quietly, looking back out of the window.

'' 'Bout what?''

'' Whether or not I will be a good mother.'' Sensing Gibbs' abrupt reply, she beat him to it. '' I know you, Tony and McGee think that I will be fine, but I think about my experiences and Mossad and I think that ultimately I will fail the child.'' She turned to look at him, her eyes full of unshed tears. '' Gibbs, what if I am making a mistake? What if I should have just-''

'' Hey. You're not making a mistake, look at you. The fact that you're even worrying is a good sign that you'll be a good mum and even if you did struggle, you'll have us to help you.'' said Gibbs, watching Ziva take in what he was saying. '' Ziver, you'll be fine. Promise.''

Ziva nodded and wiped her tears out of her eyes. '' Of course I will, you promised, but what happens if I give birth and I... don't want the baby.'' asked Ziva, whispering the last part, as if afraid the child growing inside her could hear what she was saying.

'' Ziver, you're being silly. There is no way in hell that that would happen. I've seen you, the way your face lights up when people ask you how long you've got, what you're expecting. DiNozzo sees it, McGee does, Ducky, Abby... even Vance sees it. Don't be daft.''

Ziva nodded again and headslapped herself. '' That was a stupid thing to ask. I am sorry I did. There is no way I would ever feel like that.'' said Ziva, more to herself than Gibbs.

'' Right... anything else?'' asked Gibbs.

'' What do you think about names? I mean... did you have any ideas?''

Gibbs shook his head. '' I haven't really thought about it. I feel that naming the child is a mother's job. Shan just steamed ahead and asked me every now'n'again, I didn't mind then and I don't mind now.'' said Gibbs. '' Whatever makes you happy.''

Ziva grinned. '' You may live to regret saying that.''

They shared a laugh and sat in silence, their gazes occasionally flickering to the fox cubs playing outside while being watched over by their mother.

'' Not long to go now, though. You excited?'' asked Gibbs, watching Ziva for her reaction.

She didn't answer him for a while, as if gathering her thoughts before giving a definitive answer. '' I am several things. Excited is one of them, I will be happy to meet the baby after nine months. I guess I am more nervous than anything. I mean, I have dealt with pain before but this will be... different, won't it?''

'' Define different.''

'' Well, it will be more than others, but I guess the main difference is that it will be the first pain I have felt that has had a good outcome, yes?'' said Ziva, waving her hand in Gibbs' direction, seemingly a little unsure of her words.

'' The first time something worthwhile has happened as a result of pain?''

'' Yes, that. I mean, pain in Mossad taught me to stay alive and not get killed, but this pain... it will be something special.'' concluded Ziva.

'' Yeah, I guess it will be. Have you decided who you want there?''

'' I have not chosen, no. How can I decide?'' asked Ziva.

'' Good point.'' said Gibbs.

They sat in a comfortable silence, Ziva feeling a lot happier with a little weight taken off of her shoulders, talking with Gibbs helped, but there were somethings that she just didn't think he needed to know, silly little things that ate at her when she tried to sleep. Things like, how would they react when she told introduced the baby with its name, would they like it? How would the two that weren't the baby's father react? What school would the baby go to? Should she buy a pet? Just silly little things she didn't want to share... it was bad enough people stayed away from her because she was a skilled assassin, but for them to know that there was a boatload of crazy going on in her head too? Yeah, she had enough on her plate.

'' I have a question for you Gibbs. How will you celebrate?''

'' I'd drink some coffee.'' came the sarcastic reply making the room fill up with laughter. To be fair, Gibbs hadn't had coffee in months.

'' I tell you what, I will be the one to buy you it.''

'' David, you owe me more than one.'' smirked Gibbs, making the Israeli giggle harder.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Thank you sooo much for your reviews! I do enjoy reading them and if I haven't replied yet, I will :)

I hope you'll like this chapter :) I know it's a bit early in the day for me to update but I have to go back to work -.-" Hahaha, split shifts are fun! :D Have a cuppa and a bickie while reading, put your feet up! :D

And I stress, please enjoy! :) R'n'R, please! :)

Chapter TwentySix

'' Ziva David, what the hell are you doing here?'' asked Tony loudly, making McGee and Gibbs turn to look at the waddling Mossad Officer approaching them with a large bag.

Ziva stopped and dropped the bag onto her desk. '' It is one in the afternoon, I brought you all lunch, as I am at home with nothing to do.'' said Ziva, opening the bag and pulling out flasks. '' Is soup alright? I wasn't sure about what to make and I fancied soup at the time.'' said Ziva, looking at them all.

'' Soup's great. Let me give you a hand.'' said McGee, getting out of his chair to give the extremely pregnant assassin a hand. She smiled at him and passed him the flasks, watching as he handed them out to his team mates.

'' You didn't have to, Ziver.'' said Gibbs, taking the flask off of McGee with a nod.

'' I know, but it is the least I could do after you all looked after me.'' she said, pulling out what looked like freshly baked bread rolls.

'' Ziva... as much as I love your cooking, you really shouldn't be at NCIS.'' said Tony, after a moan of pleasure as Ziva's homemade chicken, leek and potato soup slid down his throat.

Ziva looked at him, annoyed. Tony was the one, after all, that had pushed her the hardest for maternity leave. '' I know, but as I said, I was bored. I still have a week to go, I doubt anything will happen. Besides, my mother carried my sister and I past fourty weeks... as far as I knew that kind of timing was hereditary.'' said Ziva, moving to sit in her seat, sighing happily as she took the pressure off of her feet.

'' Your feet okay?'' asked McGee, watching his friend's facial expressions.

'' They are sore, but it is nothing I need to worry about. Ducky said it is normal for some women. Besides, it is my back I am worried about.'' she said, before standing up again, her hands bracing her lower back.

'' Soup isn't the only reason you're here, is it?'' asked Gibbs, watching her, a frown on his face.

'' No, I have to see Abby and I still need to discuss my job with Director Vance.''

'' What d'you need to discuss? Your job's safe, isn't it?'' asked Tony, looking at Gibbs, a frown on his face.

'' Childcare, DiNozzo, she can't bring a baby to the office everyday-''

'' And she most certainly can't work the hours she used to.'' said Ducky, appearing in the squadroom.

Ziva lost her smile. '' Hello Ducky...''

'' Ziva, my dear, what are you doing here? Especially after those queries you have plagued me with in the past week.''

Ziva threw her hands up. '' Sheesh, it's like no-one wants me to be around them anymore. I'll see Vance and Abby, then I will leave.'' said Ziva.

The men winced as she stormed up the stairs but relaxed when they saw a mischevious smile gracing the Israeli's face.

'' I genuinely thought my life was about to end.'' said Tony quietly, making the Team laugh.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' Come in.'' said Vance, his voice sharp and bitter.

Ziva opened the head and looked in. '' Should I come back another time?'' she asked.

Vance stood and gestured to the seat in front of his desk. '' No, come in. I just got off of the phone with the Irish Embassy.'' said Vance.

Ziva walked in and sat. '' I did not know that NCIS had dealings with the Irish Embassy.''

'' They don't, I do. They forgot to invite me to a poker game next month.'' he said, annoyed.

Ziva chuckled, making Vance look sheepish. '' Not a word to Gibbs, I swear.'' she said with a grin. '' Is it important?''

'' No, more pleasure than business... their Guiness is the only reason I turn up to be honest.'' he said shaking his head before his buisness mask slipped over his face. '' So, NCIS...''

'' I will still have a job to return to?''

'' Yeah, but obviously we'll cover whatever hours you drop. I don't think even Gibbs would let you work the way you used to.''

Ziva nodded. '' I agree, even if her didn't say anything, I am sure Tony, McGee, Ducky or even Abby would say something.'' she said.

'' Right, so if I could make a suggestion... you can have weekends off and only work in the mornings. Deal?''

Ziva's brow furrowed. '' I will lose a lot of working time.'' she said. '' I understand why, especially with the baby's first year, but that-''

'' If it helps, I can attatch you to the translation team, they're looking for a new worker and they've had their eyes on you for a while. That way, you can work on the MCRT at NCIS and you can translate at home.''

Ziva nodded. '' I cannot argue with that.'' she said, a smile on her face.

'' I was honestly expecting negotiations to be more brutal than that.'' confessed Vance, a wary grin on his face.

'' Well, we are both surprised.'' said Ziva, getting up. '' I will see you in about eigth, maybe nine months.''

'' Yeah, and don't be a stranger. I think I can authorise an occasional visit.'' he said, picking up a toothpick and putting it into his mouth.

Ziva nodded. '' Thank you, Director.''

Vance watched Ziva walk to the door before he remembered something he needed to tell her. '' Ziva?''

'' Yes?''

'' Eli told me to tell you that he will be arriving in the States next week. He said that was the earliest he could get off.''

Ziva stopped, her hand on the door handle. Vance frowned and began to walk over to her, fearing that something was wrong. He stopped in his tracks when she turned to look at him.

'' He is coming to the US?'' she asked. '' I did not think he would.'' she whispered, as an afterthought.

'' Well, he seems determined to patch up his relationship with you. I've known Eli a long time... and I can tell you that I've never known him to make the first move in such things. He cares about you.''

Ziva smiled and nodded. '' I guess he does. Thank you, Director. I will see you soon.'' she said softly before leaving.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ziva left the office and walked over to the elevator, she stepped into it, deciding it'd be less effort for her to walk the distance to Abby's lab. She reached the floor above and smiled when Palmer stepped into the elevator.

'' Wow! Er, I mean, hi Ziva.'' said Palmer, moving to press the button for the floor he wanted. He stopped and dropped his hand as he saw that Ziva had already pressed it.

'' Hello Jimmy.'' she chuckled.

'' Sorry, it's just that being pregnant suits you... by that, what I meant was-''

'' Jimmy, it's fine. I like being pregnant.'' said Ziva, a smile on her face.

They stood in silence until a large clang echoed through the elevator cart, making it jolt and the lights flicker.

Ziva looked at Palmer. '' What was that?''

'' I.. er I don't know.'' he said, feeling a growing sense of dread.

'' We are not moving.'' said Ziva, placing a comforting hand on her belly. The last she wanted was to be stuck in an elevator with only seven days to go. She had already called Ducky several times in the past week because she thought something was happening. Ziva froze... maybe she should have called him for those cramps she had had this morning.

'' I think the elevator's broken down.'' said Palmer, flicking the emergancy switch back and forth.

Ziva's eyes widened, her breaths getting shallow and fast. '' Can you not get it to work?'' she asked, trying to calm herself. She watched Palmer mess with the buttons before shaking his head. '' Oh, I knew I should have taken the stairs.''

Palmer looked at her, a frown on his face. '' Is everything okay?''

'' No, I do not wish to be stuck in an elevator.''

'' I didn't know you were claustrophobic.'' said Palmer, putting a reassuring hand on Ziva's shoulder.

'' I am not claustrophobic. I am, however, a heavily pregnant woman who had rather painful cramps this morning.''

As pale as Palmer's complexion was, it got paler. '' You're in labour?''

'' No, my waters have not yet broken.'' said Ziva. '' Ducky said cramps are normal, although my back has been rather achy lately.''

'' Lower back or upper?'' asked Palmer.

'' Lower, why?'' asked Ziva, looking at the young ME.

'' Lower backache and cramps are a telltale sign of labour.'' he said, wishing that is was Ducky in his shoes. He dealt with the dead and how they left the world, not new life and bringing it in.

Ziva laughed a nervous laugh, very unlike her. '' That does not do anything to help me... besides, as I said earlier, my waters are yet to break.'' she said.

They stood in silence before Ziva sighed. '' Perhaps we should try to call someone. Gibbs, maybe?''

Palmer nodded and patted his pockets to realise that he didn't have his phone. '' I must've left it in Autopsy.''

Ziva smiled and pulled out her own phone. '' Rule Three; never be unreachable.'' she said, dialling Gibbs' number.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs!'' called Abby, trotting into the bullpen.

The team looked up as she jumped in front of Gibbs' desk.

'' Is Ziva here yet?''

'' Yeah, she went to see Vance ages ago.'' said Tony.

'' Well, I haven't seen her and she said she was gonna come down to my lab.''

'' Maybe she's still with Vance.'' said McGee.

The team looked up as Gibbs answered his phone. '' Yeah, Gibbs... Ziver? What? The elevator's broken down? Yeah, I'll get maintenance on it. What?'' Gibbs looked at Ducky and held the phone out to him. '' She wants you.''

'' Hello?''

'' _Ducky... does stress trigger labour?_''

'' It can, why? Are the cramps getting worse?''

'' _Yes... my back hurts a lot more, too. Ducky, am I going into labour? Because I don't want to do so in an elevator._''

'' Ziva, listen to me. You need to calm down.''

'' _I am calm, Ducky. I will call you if things change._'' said Ziva, before hanging up.

The team rounded on Ducky, regarding the ME with a stare. '' What's happening?'' asked Abby.

'' Ziva's been having cramps for the past week, and as each day passed they grew in their severity. Now she has lowerback pain.''

'' She's in labour?'' asked Abby, vibrating with nervous energy as Gibbs practically flew to his desk to call maintenance.

'' No, her waters aren't broken. But, there is a possibility that she could go into labour whilst in the elevator.'' said the old doctor.

'' Elevators! I knew it!'' exclaimed Tony, throwing his hands in the air.

'' Is she on her own?''

'' No, Palmer's with her.'' said Gibbs, whilst holding the phone to his ear.

Tony laughed. '' She's gonna go into labour, I'd place a hundred bucks on it.'' he said.

Ducky rounded on Tony, a stern glare in his normally calm eyes. '' Mr. Palmer may be young, Anthony, but he knows enough to help Ziva out if she did, indeed, go into labour. She still has a week to go, it is doubtful she will.''

'' But what about the cramps and back pain?'' asked Abby.

'' We will just need to wait and see, there is no point in stressing out over this matter. Ziva has Mr Palmer with her and her waters haven't broke yet. She'll be fine.'' urged Ducky.

Gibbs' cell rang, making the blood drain out of all of their faces. Ducky answered it to hear Palmer's urgent voice.

'' Dr Mallard? Ziva's waters have broken. What do I do?''

**Ooooh, cliffhanger :O XP See ya next Sunday ;) **


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: HEY! :D How's it going? :D

1 - I've looked through my story notes and apparently Ziva's given birth a chapter too early... BUT that doesn't matter, I'm sure I can stretch other things out :/ or I could add a 'one year later' chapter XD

2 - I hope this is okay :/ I've never actually given birth... maybe one day :) but not yet XD So, I'd like to apologise to any lovely mums out there that are reading this if I have something wrong... obviously the labour is a bit speedy but that's because I need it to be :)

3 - Enjoy! XD :D And leave me some reviews, let me know what you think! :D

Toda!

Chapter TwentySeven

Ziva paced the width of the elevator with heavy even breaths. In. Out. In. Out. She stopped as she saw Palmer watching her, a worried look on his face. '' I am fine.'' she said, beating him to his question.

'' Are you sure? 'Cause you seem a little-''

'' Agitated? Nervous? Scared? Yes, I am.'' hissed Ziva, a sharp pain swept over her abdomen, making her whimper. This is what scared Ziva. She wanted Abby with her, and she wanted the guys waiting outside the room, waiting for her and the baby. She had never felt so alone, even with Palmer's presense. And what was scaring her even more was the face that the dull aches she was used to were changing into sharp, regular pains.

Palmer watched Ziva moan and reach out, bracing herself on the wall. '' Stupid question, but are you okay?''

If looks could kill, Palmer would've been dead in a heartbeat. '' Yes.. no.. I don't know? I have not done this before.'' said Ziva, one arm bracing her against the elevator wall, the other wrapped around her belly.

'' The pain?''

'' It has changed, it was dull, but now it is sharp.'' said Ziva, her eyes scrunched shut.

Palmer's face paled. '' Contractions?''

'' I think so... Can I have contractions if my waters haven't broken yet?'' asked Ziva, looking at the young ME.

Ziva question became arbituary as a splashing sound filled the silence of the elevator. Ziva and Palmer looked down to see a puddle around Ziva's feet.

'' Scrap that last question, Jimmy.'' said Ziva, trying to keep her breathing even.

Palmer gulped and reached out to take Ziva's phone from her. She looked up and him and she smiled. '' Number one.''

Palmer pressed one and waited for someone to pick up. '' Dr Mallard? Ziva's waters have broken. What do I do?'' He winced as he could hear sudden commotion in Ducky's background. '' Er, Doctor?''

'' _Make Ziva as comfortable as possible, keep an eye on what the baby is doing and make sure Ziva breathes_.''

'' Comfortable, baby, breathing. Got it.'' said Palmer, putting the phone on the down and looking at Ziva.

'' Jimmy?'' asked Ziva, watching the apprentice ME.

Palmer looked at her and smiled weakly. '' I've never delivered a baby before. I wish Doctor Mallard were here, he'd know what to do... and he wouldn't mess it up.'' he added quietly.

Ziva rolled her eyes. '' Well, you and I are in the same boat 'cause I've never had a baby before. I have faith in you Jimmy, do not let Tony's teasing get into your head. You are a very capable man in your line of work, and if Ducky did not think so, you would not be working with him.''

Palmer smiled at Ziva encouragement. '' You think so?''

'' Yes, I do. And do you honestly think Ducky has never made any mistakes? They are there to help you learn.'' said Ziva, before groaning.

'' Okay.'' said Jimmy, taking off his jacket. He folded it up and put it into the corner of the elevator. He walked over to Ziva and he helped her onto the floor. '' Comfortable?''

'' Yes. What else do you need to do?'' asked Ziva.

'' I need you to keep up with the breathing and I need to, um, check the baby.'' said Palmer.

Ziva nodded and let Palmer work, using his jacket, he drapped it across her open legs, keeping her privacy so that nobody could see, in too much detail, what was going on.

'' I have to warn you... If I do get a little verbally abusive, it is not your fault and you should not mind me.'' said Ziva, in between a deep breath in.

Palmer nodded and grinned. '' It's okay.''

'' Well done, Jimmy. You're being very brave.'' said Ziva, before groaning. She sat up for a second, taking off her cardigan. '' Use this, incase I do give birth here.'' she said. handing it to him.

Palmer took it off of her and waited. '' Do you think that you'll give birth?'' he asked.

'' I do not know, my mother's labours were quite quick. I am hoping that mine is the same.'' said Ziva, her eyes closed.

Palmer observed her. Ziva had little beads of sweat on her forehead and a few baby curls were spiked up as she got more flustered.

'' Do you think they will get to us before...''

'' I don't know, you're quite dilated... maybe it will be a quick labour.'' said Palmer, eerily calm. Ziva revelled in his calmness, she was glad someone was being a rock, because right now, she wasn't exactly the stony faced assassin everyone thought she was. She was a mess.

'' Ring Gibbs.'' panted Ziva. '' Get an update.''

Palmer nodded, picked up the phone, dialled 'one' and waited for an answer.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gibbs paced the bullpen back and forth, his hands twisting behind his back. He had rung maintenance not too long ago and they still had to get back to him. He felt useless, Ziva was in an elevator giving birth and he was here, wasting energy. At least he was faring better than the others.

Abby was practically shaking with nervous excitement, McGee had taken to staring off into space - very unMcGeeish behaviour - and Tony was muttering under his breath, the occasional 'my fault', 'should be there' and 'damn elevator' reaching Gibbs' ears. Ducky seemed to be the only one who was calm.

'' We should ring an ambulance.'' said Tony.

'' Why? We have Ducky.'' said McGee.

'' Well, something might be wrong with the baby. It might not be breathing properly or it could get stuck or-''

'' Anthony DiNozzo, stop winding yourself up, your scenarios are doing little to settle you or anyone else.'' said Ducky, sending a glare his way.

'' Right... right...''

Gibbs reached for his phone in his pocket and answered it. '' Ziver?''

'' _Uh, no, sir. Ziva's busy at the minute. She wanted me to call to get an update.''_

'' Uh, maintenace is on their way to the elevator. Put Ziva on, Palmer.'' said Gibbs, not bothering with manners.

Abby looked up, the same as Tony, McGee and Ducky. They wanted - no - needed to know how she was.

'' _You wanted me, Gibbs?_''

'' You okay?''

'' _Well, apart from the contractions and the fact that I'm about to give birth in an elevator... yes, I am just peachy._''

Gibbs smirked before sobering up. '' We're on our way down to the floor you're stuck on.''

'' _You being outside the elevator doors is much better than you talking to me over the phone._'' said Ziva, before the team winced as she let out a whimper.

'' Boss, i just called an ambulance.'' said Tony, hanging up his phone.

'' Ziver, there's an ambulance on its way. You'll be out of the elevator soon.'' said Gibbs, before hearing a dialling tone. '' Ziver?''

''Boss?''

'' C'mon.'' said Gibbs leading the way to the frozen elevator.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' Gibbs? Gibbs?'' called Ziva into the phone. She pulled it away to look at it before she threw it at the opposite wall of the elevator. '' The battery died... '' said Ziva.

Palmer wasn't as good at people reading as others but he was sure there was a trace of fear in Ziva's voice. '' Er... Ziva?''

'' This was not how I pictured my birth at all. I pictured a hospital, nurses, Abby by my side, the team waiting around me.. my father with them... This is all wrong.'' said Ziva, getting herself worked up. '' Now, I can't call the team and Abby isn't with me. I'm stuck in a cramped elevator-''

'' Ziva!'' called Palmer.

Ziva looked at him. '' Sorry... I am not going to lie... I am so scared.'' said Ziva, her bottom lip in between her teeth.

'' Ziva, you need to be calm. I'm scared too, just imagine what I'll look like once you're through with me after I screw up.''

Ziva grinned and shook herself out of her bad thoughts. '' How are we?''

'' I can see the top of the head.'' reported Palmer.

'' Okay...'' said Ziva. They stayed in the silence until there was a loud clang.

'' What the fu-''

'' Ziva! It's us! The maintenace guys and the ambulance crew are here!'' came Abby's voice.

'' Everything alright in there?'' came Vance's deep voice.

Ziva laughed, whether it was through nervousness or relief she would never be able to tell. She was about to reply when a massive urge to push overcame her. '' Palmer...''

'' Hang on Ziva, just wait one more minute and the ambulance crew will be able to help you.''

'' Jimmy! I cannot wait, I need to push!'' cried Ziva.

The clanging stopped and Palmer felt time slow down. He swallowed nervously and nodded.

'' Okay, I'll catch it.'' he said, positioning himself in the way that was most useful to both Ziva and the baby.

All anyone on the floor could hear was Ziva's groaning and straining, her cries and whimpers. Abby pounded on the metal doors, '' come on Ziva, you can do it!'' while Palmer muttered quiet reassurances to her as she gave birth.

Silence.

Gibbs, Tony and McGee froze.

Then crying and a tired laugh.

Gibbs felt Abby hug him tight, while Tony and McGee 'yes'd' and high fived each other. Gibbs numbly let himself be pulled aside by Abby as the maintenace crew opened the elevator doors and the ambulance crew rushed in to do their job.

'' What is it?'' called Abby as Ziva was loaded into a wheelchair, a squirming bundle in her arms.

'' A girl.'' said Palmer, exiting the elevator, tears in his eyes.

Tony turned to look at him and he clapped him hard on the shoulder. '' Don't ever let me doubt you again, Palmer.''

'' Yes, you did a remarkable job, my boy.'' said Ducky rather proudly, making Palmer's ears tinge red.

Gibbs rest a grateful hand on Palmer's shoulder before moving over to Ziva. '' What's going on?''

'' They are taking me and my daughter to the hospital. You may all meet us there.'' said Ziva. '' Apart from Abby, she may ride with me.''

Abby squealed and all but pushed the paramedic out of the way so she could push the wheelchair. '' Excuse me! New mother and baby coming through!'' she called before grinning.

Ziva turned to look at Gibbs, Tony and McGee, the smiles on their faces the most happiest smiles she had ever seen. And then she felt a little bit of her heart break. While she had delivered what appeared to be a healthy baby girl, she still needed to know who the father was and she was sure they all wanted to know too. Her heart broke because she'd have to put a stop to any dreams the potential fathers had.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Chapter TwentyEight? Okay... :) It's a tad short but there's a BIG chapter next :)

RandR pleeease? :) Love you guys, 215 reviews don't'cha know ;)

Chapter TwentyEight

Abby fidgeted quietly in the corner. She hated hospitals, but she guessed she could deal with it, after all, she had just become an aunty. She smiled at the sight in the hospital bed before her. Ziva looked absolutely shattered, but there was an indescribable aura of beauty glowing around her. Abby had to smile, the look on Ziva's face as she was looking down at her newborn baby girl just threw everything she had ever thought about Ziva. Gone was the hardass, icy cold, deadly assassin ninja.

Abby sat up straight as she heard the baby in Ziva's arms fuss. Now they were at the hospital, they had been given a pink babygro and a matching hat for the baby. The hat sat snuggly on the baby's head, little chocolate curls sticking out of the sides.

'' Ziva, I think that's the cutest baby I've ever seen.'' whispered Abby.

Ziva grinned at the Goth and nodded. '' I have to agree. Right down to her little button nose.'' said Ziva, the tip of her nose caressing her child's, the action all but making Abby melt into a puddle of goo.

They sat in silence, listening to the baby breathe in her sleep, until Ziva spoke up. '' I cannot believe she is finally here.'' she whispered, a smile gracing her face.

Abby smiled, willing her happy tears to stay in her eyes. Mascara lines on her cheeks was not a good photo look. '' You know, now would be a good time to tell me what her name is.''

'' I am not settled on one.'' said Ziva with an awkward smile.

'' Right... the guys aren't here yet, are they?'' asked Abby.

Ziva shook her head. '' No. I am upset for them.'' said Ziva, her eyes not leaving her baby.

'' I know, a little cutie like her, they're gonna be heartbroken... Not that there is anything you can do about it 'cause it's not your fault.'' said Abby quickly, after seeing a little wince of hurt on Ziva's tired features.

'' I want them all involved, even though only one of them will be her father.'' said Ziva. '' They all deserve to be, after all, I did pull them along.''

'' Oh, Ziva, no you didn't!''

Ziva was about to reply when her baby began to fuss and squirm. '' Hmm, she must be hungry.'' said Ziva, looking at Abby.

A old, friendly looking nurse popped her head around Ziva's door and smiled. '' Everything alright, my dear?'' she asked, reminding both Ziva and Abby of Ducky.

'' Um, yes...''

'' Ah, your first feed, well no worries, m'dear. We're here to help. Are you going to breastfeed?'' asked the nurse, walking over to Ziva.

'' I would like to try.'' said Ziva, nervously.

Abby nodded. '' I actually read about it, it's probably one of the best things you could ever do for your baby.'' smiled Abby, whilst the nurse helped Ziva out.

Abby watched and winced as Ziva did. '' Oh, does that hurt?''

'' A little, is that normal?'' asked Ziva, looking at the nurse moving to go out of her room.

'' Oh, yes, sweetpea, it's normal, it'll fade though.'' she said before disappearing. The women sat in silence again, listening to the suckles the baby was making.

'' You excited to see the guys?''

Ziva nodded. '' A nurse took a sample, it is being run against the NCIS database here. They said I should know who the father is in an hour.'' said Ziva, a small frown on her face.

'' Wow, after everything, you'll know in an hour?'' asked Abby. '' Scary.''

'' Yeah. When will Gibbs, Tony and McGee be here?'' asked Ziva. '' I want them to meet Felicity before they are labelled.''

Abby double took and leant forward. '' What did you just say?''

Ziva smiled. '' I said Felicity, it is my daughter's name. Felicity Grace. It means happiness.'' she said.

'' Ziva, that's beautiful.''

Ziva chuckled. '' I couldn't exactly call her 'little ninja' now, could I?''

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gibbs, Tony and McGee all walked through the hospital corridor, following the signs leading them to the maternity ward. They walked in silence, each of their hopes and doubts running relays in their mind and before they knew it they were outside Ziva's door.

'' You all okay?'' asked Gibbs. Neither Tony or McGee could miss the careful anticipation in his voice.

'' Yeah.'' said McGee.

'' Always, Boss.'' muttered Tony.

'' No matter what the hell happens, we're gonna stick by her. It's the least we could do, am I clear?''

'' Crystal, Boss.'' came two voices.

Gibbs moved to push the door when a broad Scottish accent floated to his ears.

'' Ah, Jethro. I take it you are here to see the latest addition to our bizarre family.'' said Ducky. The three men grinned as Ducky walked over to them holding a large pink balloon and a small purple teddy bear for the baby.

'' Yeah.''

'' Ducky, that's adorable.'' said McGee, taking the bear from the doctor's hands.

'' Ah, an adorable bear for an adorable child. I'm sure she wouldn't be anything less, she is her mother's daughter after all. Abby tells me she has Ziva's hair, it'll be interesting to see if she had blue eyes,''

Gibbs smiled.

''-green eyes-''

Tony nodded.

''-or grey eyes.''

McGee beamed. '' Yeah, well, we'll see once we get in there.'' he said, handing Ducky back the bear.

'' I geniuenly hope you get something you are happy with.'' said Ducky quietly before he opened the doors to go in. '' Ziva, my dear-''

The doors closed and the three guys hesitated. '' So, what role is Ducky playing in this?'' asked Tony.

'' Grandpa that spoils his granddaughter rotten?'' suggested McGee.

'' Ducky'll be a kickass grandpa.''

The three agreed and held their breaths as they walked into the room. The people already inside looked up at them with a smile.

'' Guys! You're here!'' cooed Abby, before looking down at the baby in her arms.

'' Yeah...'' came Tony's reply. He was last to enter the room and was the closest to the door. He regarded the newborn in Abby's arms warily. He never was good with kids, regardless of size.

'' Tony, loosen up, she's not gonna bite... she doesn't even have teeth.'' said Abby with a grin before stroking Felicity's curls while she slept. McGee sat in the chair on Ziva's other side of the bed and Gibbs moved forward to look at the baby.

'' We have a name?'' he asked, looking at Ziva.

'' Yes, Felicity Grace David. Is that alright?''

'' It's beautiful.'' said Gibbs, Ducky and McGee at the same time.

'' Oh! Oh! Ziva, I think she's opening her eyes!'' said Abby excitedly.

Ziva got up carefully and accepted Gibbs' hand with a smile. She gingerly walked over to where Abby was sitting and peered down at her baby.

'' Come on, my child, you can do it.'' she muttered, watching her baby opening her eyes. Every breath in the room was held as Felicity opened her eyes.

'' Oh, Ziva they're the same colour as yours!'' said Abby with a smile.

'' Guess we need that test.'' commented Tony. '' I was counting on eye colour.''

'' As was I.'' said Ducky with a smile.

Ziva moved back to her bed and smiled at McGee and Gibbs as they helped her settle. '' Actually, the test results will be here in half an hour.'' said Ziva quietly. '' I was hoping I could spend a little time with the three of you individually before the test results got here.''

'' I think that's an excellent idea.'' said Ducky, taking Felicity off of Abby and depositing her back into her mother's arms. '' Come along, Abigail. We'll be back for the results.'' he assured when he watched her give a torn look to Ziva.

'' Okay.'' she sighed, allowing herself to be pulled along by Ducky.

The two left, leaving just Ziva, Gibbs, Tony and McGee.

'' I'll be outside.'' said Gibbs, opening the door and waiting for someone else to go outside. McGee stood and patted Tony on the shoulder before joining Gibbs outside the room.

Tony sat in the chair next to Ziva and looked at her.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: First off... WOW! Like 16 reviews for Chapter 28! *wipes tear from eye* Guys... :') I think I got back to you all and I am looking forward to doing so again :D I so like to natter every now and again :D

Secondly, this shall be the penultimate chapter... I know... I'm sure I'll come up with something else :P Perhaps a bro/sis Tabby story? *winks at smush68* :P I'd love it if you could read that when I eventually get it started :) You could Author Alert me (one of my fav functions on FFN XD) you can see all my updates and stuff :) And I've enjoyed talking to you, ya know? :D

Thirdly; Evil? Queen of Cliffhangers? I take these names in stride, you know ;) They feed my ever expanding ego :P haha, I kid... I have no ego XP Although, I do believe I shall duck and cover from the flames... as I am giving you... well, you will see ;) *ducks*

All mistakes are mine and PLEASE enjoy! :D :D

Chapter TwentyNine

Tony fidgeted in his chair as he looked at Ziva hold her baby close.

Ziva looked up at him and smiled. '' You need not look so nervous, Tony. Would you like to hold her?''

'' No,'' said Tony quickly. '' I'm no good with kids, I'll probably drop her.''

Ziva rolled her eyes, but kept a hold of Felicity. '' I know this is probably the last thing you ever wanted-''

'' Ziva, if having Felicity makes you happy, then I'm happy. I'm not gonna be an ass about it.'' said Tony.

Ziva smirked. '' No, but I know you didn't want kids. And I know that you don't really want to be a father but if Felicity is yours... I just need to know that you would help me.''

Tony looked at her as if she had grown two heads. '' Of course I will! You know that.''

'' I know. I just need to make sure I know.'' said Ziva, smiling at him before turning her attention back to the pink bundle in her arms.

'' Scale of one to ten. How much did it hurt?''

Ziva looked at him out of the corner of her eye, making him laugh. '' I guess I was sort of prepared but, I was in an elevator with no pain relief.''

'' And Palmer.'' said Tony.

Ziva glared at him. '' Jimmy was great. I wish you would not knock him down. I am glad he was there.'' said Ziva, stroking the curls that had escaped Felicity's hat.

'' Ziva, I was messing.''

'' Perhaps. But he does take what you say about him to heart. Believe it or not, he actually cares about what you think about him.'' said Ziva, looking at him.

Tony sat in silence until Ziva looked at him. '' What?''

'' Are you sure you don't want to hold her?''

'' Sure, I can another time, right? Besides, Gibbs and McGee are outside waiting for their talking to.''

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gibbs and McGee leant against the hospital corridor wall impatiently. Tony and Ziva were taking a bit too long for their liking. They both guessed that they had a lot to talk about, but that fact aside did nothing to ease their own panic and waiting. And they were getting annoyed, if one more nurse asked Gibbs if he was okay...

'' What d'you think they're talking about?'' asked McGee quietly.

'' About the baby, what might happen if DiNozzo's the father... I'm not going to pretend to know.'' said Gibbs, looking at the ceiling.

The two fell into an awkward silence. What other kind of silence could it be? They were both waiting to find out if they were the father of the child they nonconsensually gave her. 'Messed up' would be a brillant way to describe their situation. But after watching Ziva with Felicity, they were beginning to think that maybe this was a blessing in disguise, after all, the Israeli herself did admit she wanted kids.

The two looked up as Tony came out of the room.

'' McGee, go on.'' said Gibbs, jerking his head towards the door.

McGee nodded and walked past Tony into the room, leaving Gibbs and Tony alone in the corridor.

'' Well?'' asked Gibbs.

'' We talked about what might happen if I'm the father. Boss, I need to go. I hafta talk to someone.'' said Tony, distractedly, pulling out his cell.

'' The results will be here in less than half an hour.'' hissed Gibbs angrily, annoyed at Tony's behaviour.

'' That's all I need. I'll be back in a bit.'' said Tony, walking off, his phone pressed to his ear.

Gibbs watched him walk off, his nostrils flaring to show his anger. He was torn between staying put and knocking some sense into his agent. He decided to stay put as Abby and Ducky turned up.

'' Is she not done gassing yet?'' asked Abby with a pretend pout.

Gibbs smirked. '' No, but she has a lot to sort out. She needs to know who she can lean on if she has to.''

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' Hey, Ziva.'' said McGee, closing the door softly behind him. He walked over to the chair Tony had sat in earlier and he dropped down in it. '' You okay?''

'' Hmm.''

'' Oh God, Tony didn't say anything to upset you, did he?''

'' Hmm? No. I was just thinking about how much I hate hospitals.'' said Ziva, with a grin. '' Although, I do not mind being here.. this time.''

McGee smiled and looked at Ziva's arms to see that Felicity wasn't there. '' Where-''

'' She is in her cot. I didn't want to keep moving her about, she looked like she wanted a sleep.''

McGee craned his neck to look at his could-be daughter and he smiled. '' She looks so much like you, you know.''

'' Yes, poor child.''

McGee looked at her and shook his head. '' She's beautiful and she'll break quite a few hearts.'' he said, almost daring Ziva to argue with him.

'' Timothy, I need to know something.'' said Ziva, watching him carefully.

'' Sure?''

'' I need to know how much you will hate me if the child is not yours.'' she said simply, when McGee opened his mouth to speak, she continued. '' You've fallen in love with Felicity the same way I have. I cannot imagine what you would feel if you were told she wasn't yours.''

McGee sat in silence for a moment, but for Ziva it felt like an eternity before he replied. '' I think I'll be a little disapponted, I mean, look at her, she's gorgeous. But I don't mind settling for being her favourite uncle that spoils her rotten.'' said McGee, a warm smile on his face.

Ziva smiled and nodded. '' Thank you, McGee.''

McGee nodded. '' I could never hate you Ziva. I care about you too much.''

Ziva smiled and slowly got out of her bed to hug McGee. '' I care about you too.'' she said as she squeezed him tight.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' What d'you think they're talking about?'' asked Abby, sitting on the chair, her long legs stretched out in front of her as she peeled the case from a muffin she bought from the cafe inside the hospital.

'' I have no idea.'' said Gibbs exasperatedly.

Ducky watched him with great interest. Gone was the ice cool mentor figure and in his place stood a very anxious and impatient man. '' Jethro, perhaps you should calm down.'' he suggested quietly while Abby was humming to herself.

'' Duck,'' Gibbs stopped and spread his arms out. '' I am calm.''

'' Well, a little more then? You'll be of no use to Ziva or Felicity-''

'' Oh my gosh, that's such a pretty name.'' said Abby through a mouthful of blueberry muffin. '' I can't believe she kept that quiet.''

Gibbs silently thanked Abby for her absent minded interruption while Ducky sighed in annoyance. Ducky was about to try Gibbs again when a nurse in patterned scrubs appeared holding a piece of paper.

Gibbs' insides froze.

'' Is Miss David in there?''

'' Yeah, talking.'' said Gibbs, his mouth dry.

Abby threw her muffin in the bin and jumped excitedly. '' Ooh, this is it! Where's Tony?''

'' Here.'' he said breathlessly, Palmer in tow.

'' Mr Palmer, what are you doing here?'' asked Ducky, taking in the sight of his young apprentice.

'' Uh, Agent DiNozzo invited me to see Ziva and Felicity.'' he said, pushing his round specs back up his nose.

The small group of people watched as the nurse knocked on the door and entered. The team cautiously followed her in. Palmer closed the door behind them all.

'' Hello, Miss David, how are you and Felicity?'' asked the nurse, a sunny smile on her face.

'' We are fine, thank you.'' said Ziva smiling back as she stood over Felicity's cot. '' What is going on?''

'' We have the results of the DNA test.'' said the nurse. When Ziva's face fell, the nurse took a step forward in concern. '' Is something the matter?''

'' I have not spoken to Agent Gibbs yet.'' said Ziva, her eyes flickering between the paper in the nurse's hand and Gibbs.

Gibbs stepped forward, shaking his head. '' It's fine, Ziver. We can talk later.''

'' But, what if-''

'' Ziva, we're all here for you and no matter what happens, I'll have your back.'' promised Gibbs.

Ziva looked at him and she nodded, tears in her eyes. '' Before we do find out... Thank you so much for your support. No matter what happens, you'll all be a massive factor in Felicity's life. That, I promise. I don't want this to change us, ever. We got through the circumstances and I want to get through the aftermath with the team I came with.''

'' You got it.'' said Tony softly.

'' We got your back.'' agreed McGee, nodding at the Israeli.

'' Promise.'' whispered Gibbs so that only Ziva could hear it.

Ziva nodded at the three of them, wiped the tears gathering in her eyes and smiled at the nurse. '' Okay?''

The nurse unfolded the paper and looked at it briefly before looking at each Gibbs, Tony, McGee and Ziva in turn. '' Congratulations...''


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: First off... MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA, I'm so sorry, I couldn't resist doing that last cliffhanger, it's my evil streak :P

Secondly, this chapter reveals the father, I know some of you have rooted for him through the fic and I know some of you won't be happy about who the father is, but before you read, can I just say thanks for following the story and for all the reviews with your thoughts :)

Thirdly, just a massive thanks for reading and reviewing, and if you know me by now, you'll know what woould make me happy :) R and R as always, and I'll get back to you.

A MA-HU-SIVE thank you to those that reviewed for Chapter 29, I got, like, 25 reviews, new personal record, I think ^.^ :D

Again, I can't stress my thanks for you all for reading this! :) Genuinely, from the bottom of my heart, THANK YOU! :D :)

I hope you like the final chapter! Please, enjoy! :)

All mistakes are mine :P

Chapter Thirty

One Year Later...

Ziva turned in her sleep, frowning as she strained her ears to listen for a noise. She smiled and sat up in her bed as she heard her one year old babbling away in her room. Ziva swung her legs out of her bed and only the floor, her sleep-filled eyes catching a piece of paper on her bedside cabinet. She reached forward and picked it up to read it.

_Morning Ziv,_

_Hope my two girls have fun today, I should be home later but you never know with cases..._

_Love you x_

Ziva smiled and put it back down before walking out of her room and into her daughter's. Felicity stopped babbling and broke into a toothy smile as she saw her mother enter the room.

'' Mama!'' beamed Felicity, her tiny hands holding onto the beams of the cot Gibbs had made her over a year ago.

Ziva smiled. '' Yes, mama, clever girl.'' praised Ziva, lifting her daughter out of the cot and cuddling her close before getting her dressed, chuckling at her baby's laugh as she blew a raspberry on her belly.

The two David's made their way into the kitchen and Felicity babbled happily as Ziva moved around making them both breakfast. Once it was made, Ziva sat down at the table and fed both herself and Felicity. She grinned as Felicity tried to take the spoon from her hand.

'' No, I'm giving you your breakfast today. I want you nice and clean for when Daddy comes home, okay?'' said Ziva, watching her daughter.

'' Mama!''

'' Yes, clever Fliss!'' smiled Ziva, noting that she had stopped trying to take the spoon from her.

'' Yes.'' came the giggly reply. Ziva smiled again and continued to feed Felicity. Once the pair were done, Ziva picked Felicity up and moved to take her into the living room. Felicity squealed as she was deposited in her playpen, her teddies and toys surrounding her. Ziva moved back into the kitchen and cleaned up before rejoining her daughter in the living room.

'' Mama!''

'' Yes, Fliss, mama can see you.'' said Ziva waving at Felicity, grinning when she waved back.

Ziva picked up her laptop from the coffee table in front of her and she turned it on. She had a report to translate and she thought she might as well do it while things were still quiet. Whilst waiting for her laptop to work, she watch Felicity playing in the playpen, her mind going over the past year.

As she could never return to NCIS full time, Ziva had expected her working life to be rather dull, but it turned out that she actually enjoyed working at home. She could work whenever she liked, but she did it in the morning, which left her all afternoon to dote upon her daughter. She went to NCIS on the weekends, happy to take the weekend shifts as Abby had insisted upon spending time with her favourite Godchild-Niece with the aid of Grandpa Ducky, of course.

She worked whatever cases she could work on the weekend and was often a port of call whenever the team needed an extra insight during the week. Between weekend shifts at NCIS and morning translations during the week; Ziva was very happy with her career.

She wasn't going to lie, Felicity had changed her life - for the better. Gone was the cold, distant assassin the team had first met. In her place had blossomed a loving mother. Of course, old habits die hard, so Ziva still had weapons around the house and a rather short temper when it came to dealing with suspects; but she had learnt to so something she had never done before, she left her cases at NCIS.

Ziva had enjoyed being home, something she never though she would do, even with a baby to keep her company. She had watched Felicity grow and her personality develop. The squirming pink mass had long gone and in her place was a bright eyed, giggly one year old. Felicity's eyes were still mocha brown, like Ziva's own, and her hair were still the same chocloate curls. Ziva had laughed when Abby had called Felicity ''Ziva Junior'', but looks wise, she couldn't have been more right. Felicity was going to break hearts when she was older - and Ziva was going to break bones if any broke Felicity's.

Speaking of broken hearts, Ziva and Eli were on much better terms after he had turned up at Ziva's home a day after she had been released from the hospital, a two day old Felicity in tow.

_Ziva had just settled back down into her bed for a nap after feeding Felicity when a sharp knock on the door sounded. She got up and walked over to the door, cursing in every language she knew whilst wondering who it could be. It wouldn't have been the team, they were coming over later._

_She opened the door to reveal her father. _

_'' Shalom, Ziva.''_

_Ziva froze, unsure of what to do. '' Shalom... What are you doing here?''_

_A quick look of confusion flashed across Eli's face. '' You gave birth two days ago?''_

_'' Ah!'' nodded Ziva. '' Sorry, baby brain.'' said Ziva, stepping aside to let Eli in._

_'' Normal, given you have not slept properly for a while, hm?''_

_'' Yes, I was about to lie down before you knocked.'' said Ziva, watching Eli. '' I was not expecting you.'' she confessed quietly._

_Eli looked at her. '' I meant what I said. I wish to be a part of her life.'' he said, producing a white bear with a blue bow around its neck._

_Ziva smiled and looked at him before moving slowly in the opposite direction. '' You can give it to her yourself.'' If Ziva had been an expert on her father's body language, she would've seen his ebony eyes light up._

_Eli followed Ziva and stopped to stand beside the cot where his granddaughter was sleeping soundly. _

_'' Ziva, she is beautiful.'' muttered Eli._

_Ziva looked up, her ears not used to hearing such words from her father's mouth. '' Her name is Felicity.'' she said, watching as Eli placed the bear next to Felicity._

_Eli frowned momentarily. '' Happiness?''_

_Ziva nodded. '' She makes me happy. Just look at her, she is perfect.'' said Ziva, leaving her daughter alone to sleep._

_The two David's left the room and Eli sighed. '' Well done.'' he said simply. _

_Ziva froze again. She had never heard that sentence from her father's mouth before. Ever. _

_'' Thank you.'' she whispered._

_Eli nodded and moved towards the door. '' If you need a hand...''_

_'' I will know where to call.''_

_'' I do not know when I will be back in America, but when I am-''_

_'' You are welcome.'' promised Ziva. _

_Both Eli and Ziva stood in an awkward silence until Ziva moved forward to get the door for her father. She opened it and she looked at Eli for a moment before initiating a quick hug. Eli wrapped his arms around his daughter, genuine emotion in the hug he was giving. They quickly broke apart, their military/Mossad schemas interfering with the moment._

_'' I will see you soon?''_

_'' I should think so.'' nodded Eli, resting a hand on her cheek and pressing a kiss onto her forehead before walking down the path towards a black car that had been waiting for him. Ziva smiled and watched him drive off before going back inside._

Since seeing Felicity after she had been born, Eli had visited four times, Christmas, Easter and twice just because he could. It thrilled Ziva to know that her father was actually making a conscious effort with her and Felicity. The look on Eli's face had been invaluable when Felicity had called him ''Pa''.

A knock to the door snapped Ziva out of her thoughts and she looked at Felicity, busy playing, before moving off to answer it. She opened the door and grinned to see Tony standing there holding a wrapped box and a helium balloon.

'' Hey.'' smiled Ziva, moving to relieve Tony of his load.

'' Thanks, Zee-vah! How's Felicity?'' he asked, closing the door behind the pair of them.

'' You can see for yourself.'' said Ziva, nodding her head towards the living room. Ziva followed him in and set down the box and balloon in time to see Felicity beam at Tony.

'' Neee!'' she exclaimed as she put down her toy and stood up in her playpen.

'' Hey Fliss!'' said Tony, reaching down to lift her out. '' Has mummy got you stuck in the playpen again? Ahh, we'll fix that.'' he said, sitting down with her on his lap.

Ziva leant against the doorframe watching the scene in front of her with a smile.

'' Nee! 'ook!'' said Felicity, pointing to the balloon Tony had just brought.

'' Yeah, that's a balloon, Uncle Tony got it for your birthday.'' said Tony, helping Felicity stand up on his lap.

'' What are you doing away from work?'' asked Ziva.

'' Oh, Boss and Probie have a suspect who's, like, mad into computers. They got it covered, I wasn't needed.'' said Tony, helping Felicity bounce on his lap. '' I thought I'd come over for the party early. Pre-drinks, right Fliss?''

'' Yeh.'' babbled Felicity, still bouncing.

Ziva laughed. '' Coffee?''

'' Please!'' called Tony after Ziva's retreating form.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

After giving Felicity her lunch, Ziva had put her down for her nap, deciding that it's be better for her to have one now considering there'd be many people later who'd want cuddles. She went back into the kitchen and made Tony a coffee and a sandwich before bringing it out to him.

'' Ah, thanks, Ziva.'' said Tony, taking said items from her.

'' That's okay.'' she said, sitting back down on the couch, her laptop on her folded legs.

'' What'cha working on?'' asked Tony.

'' A report, I need to translate it into Spanish for a Spanish diplomat.''

'' Ohh... Looking forward to Fliss' party?''

'' Mmm, should be good. I'm sure Abby has outdone herself, as per usual.''

'' Felicity is her first niece.'' grinned Tony. '' She's excited.''

Ziva laughed. '' You know, I think she is more excited than Felicity is.'' she grinned, typing on her laptop.

'' Did you need a hand sorting anything?'' asked Tony, putting his empty cup and plate down onto the coffee table.

Ziva looked up and looked at him with a thoughtful look on her face. '' I don't think so. I mean, I have all of her presents here. The food is all in the fridge, I just need to put it into the oven. I have all of the decorations, I just need to put them up.'' said Ziva.

'' I can put them up if you like, you know, before she wakes up.'' suggested Tony. '' And it'll give you time to finish your report.''

Ziva regarded him with a funny look. '' Are you up to something?''

'' No,'' said Tony, looking genuinely surprised. '' Just trying to help.''

'' Hmm, alright then.'' nodded Ziva. '' The decorations are in a box in the hall.'' she said, as Tony got up.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

An hour later, Ziva's report was translated and the living room had been decorated with streamers, balloons and a little banner that said 'Happy 1st Birthday'.

Ziva was stood, her hands on her hips. ''That, Anthony DiNozzo, is not a bad job.'' she said.

'' I know, right? A teacher in college said I should go into decór, but I chose a different path.'' he said, with a grin.

'' Yeah, right.'' smirked Ziva as a knock on her door sounded the second time that day. '' Could you get that?'' asked Ziva, as she heard movement and a small cry coming from Felicity's room.

'' Sure.'' said Tony, moving to answer the door as Ziva disappeared. '' Hey Abs!''

'' Tony! What are you doing here?''

'' Oh, Boss dropped the subtle hint that he didn't need me, so I came here.''

'' Cool, wow... did Ziva do that?'' asked Abby, walking into the living room to see all of the decorations.

'' I did.'' grinned Tony.

Abby smiled at him. '' Well, aren't you talented? Where's Ziva?''

'' Um, sorting Fliss out, she's just woken up from her nap. I thought Duckman and Palmer were arriving with you?''

'' Yeah, but they had to sort out Autopsy before they left NCIS, something to do with lightbulbs.'' said Abby distractedly.

Tony frowned. '' Are you okay?''

'' I wanna see my niece.'' pouted the Goth.

'' Abs, you saw her yesterday, remember, Ziva brought her to NCIS?''

'' Well, yeah Tony, but that was twentyfour hours ago. That's, like, forever in baby time.''

'' BEEEEE!'' shrieked Felicity, pointing at Abby as Ziva carried her into the living room.

'' Aww, FlissFloss, don't you look pretty!'' cooed Abby, moving forward to take Felicity off of Ziva.

Since her nap, Ziva had changed Felicity into a purple dress with a matching purple ribbon in her hair.

'' Bee!'' giggled Felicity as Abby cuddled her, Felicity reached up to play with Abby's pigtails, making her laugh.

Ziva smiled and looked at the door as Palmer and Ducky walked in, both carrying a gift each, for Felicity. '' You did not have to.'' said Ziva, taking them off of them and putting it in the small pile of presents for Felicity.

'' Of course, I did, my dear. She is my granddaughter after all.'' smiled Ducky, looking at Felicity fondly.

'' Were Gibbs and McGee busy when you left?'' asked Ziva.

'' They were just finishing up when we checked on them.'' said Ducky, watching Felicity try to reach for Palmer's glasses. '' They insisted we leave without them.''

Ziva nodded. '' Alright.''

'' Hey, Ziva, just remembered what I wanted to ask you.'' said Tony, looking at the Israeli. '' Did Eli send anything?''

'' Yes, a package from Israel arrived yesterday.''

'' Why isn't he here?'' asked Abby, helping Felicity walk around the living room.

'' I believe he has a week's worth of conferences in Dubai.'' replied Ziva, disappearing into the kitchen.

Ziva turned on the oven and pulled the food out of the fridge to go into it. She had just put it in and closed the oven door when she closed her eyes. She wasn't too annoyed with Eli for not turning up, after all, he WAS the Director of Mossad and he did assure her that he could not have got away this week if he had tried. She didn't mind his abscence and at least he had acknowledged Felicity's birthday with a gift and the promise of a visit next month. Ziva smiled, considering where she and her father were only a year ago, this was a dramatic improvement.

Ziva was so lost in her own thoughts she didn't hear Ducky call her name softly as he entered the kitchen. She jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

'' Ducky!''

'' Are you alright, my dear?''

'' Yes, fine, just thinking.'' smiled Ziva.

'' I just came to find you to tell you that Timothy and Jethro are here.'' he said.

The two left the kitchen to greet the two men, Felicity, too busy with Abby, was yet to notice.

'' Shalom.'' smiled Ziva at the two.

'' Hey-''

'' Boss, did he confess, huh?'' asked Tony.

'' Yeah, after being threatened with Gitmo.'' said Gibbs, a grimace on his face.

'' Hey guys, look!'' called Abby.

Gibbs, Ziva, McGee, Tony, Palmer and Ducky all looked as Abby let go of Felicity's hands. Felicity wobbled before taking a shaky step forward.

'' Go to Daddy.'' said Abby, smiling, her hands outstretched incase Felicity fell.

'' Dadadadad.'' mumbled Felicity as she concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other without falling. She walked three more shaky steps before a pair of strong hands picked her up. '' DADA!''

'' Hello babygirl.'' said Gibbs, pressing a kiss to his daughter's cheek.

'' Aren't you a clever girl, Fliss!'' said Ziva a smile on her face. She smiled even harder when Gibbs placed a hand around her waist and pulled her closer to him to press a kiss to her temple.

'' Gee!'' called Felicity, waving at McGee.

'' Hey Flissy.'' chuckled McGee waving back.

'' Cool, now that we're all here, can we, like, open presents?'' asked Abby.

'' Sure.'' said Ziva, leaving Gibbs' side to rescue the food from being overcooked.

'' Fliss, sit with Abby while I help Mummy.'' said Gibbs, giving Felicity to Abby.

'' Mama!'' said Felicity a smile on her face. '' BEEE!''

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gibbs walked into the kitchen to see Ziva moving hot trays around the kitchen. '' D'you get my note this morning?'' he asked, watching her work.

'' Yes, I did. It made me smile.'' said Ziva, flashing him a replica of said smile.

'' I'm glad you liked it.'' he said, placing his hands on her hips to press a kiss to her temple.

Ziva smiled and returned the kiss to his jaw.

'' Hurry up, okay?'' said Gibbs, leaving her in the kitchen to get back to Felicity.

Ziva nodded and finished up with the trays of food. Her mind drifted to how she and Gibbs had eventually got together and how the team had reacted.

_As Felicity grew, Gibbs' love for her and their bond did as well; whether it was a story before bedtime or showing up at Ziva's at the crack of dawn to take care of Felicity while Ziva slept. Ziva had enjoyed Gibbs' company whenever he was around and loved seeing father and daughter together. One thing led to another and before Ziva knew it, Gibbs was staying over most nights._

_In the time that Gibbs had spent with Felicity, both Ziva and Gibbs had bonded even more so than what they had before, but it wasn't until Felicity had just passed five months before the two realised that perhaps there was something more there than just a parental connection. _

_Just before Felicity hit her sixth month, Gibbs and Ziva allowed their feelings to show, both of them mutually surprised that they felt just as strongly for the one other as the other did._

_As far as they were concerned, there were no cons. Ziva was only part time in the office and well, they already had a baby together, so that threw Rule 12 out the window._

_The team were immensely happy for them, especially for Gibbs. _

'' Ziv!'' came Gibbs voice from the living room, calling her back to Earth.

Despite the circumstances of everything, Ziva couldn't have asked for a better outcome. She had asked Gibbs if this was what he wanted, a kiss from him told her all she needed to know.

While she still hated Samael for what he had put her and the team through, she couldn't thank him enough. He had given her happiness, in more ways than one.


End file.
